You and I
by Boomiee92
Summary: Chanyeol kehilangan Kai, dan kini Kai kembali meski dia mengaku bernama Jongin dan tak mengenal Chanyeol serta putra mereka Taemin, Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Kai kembali, tak peduli apapun tak peduli Kai bersikeras sebagai Jongin
1. Chapter 1

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

Halo semua (author sok ramah padahal malas balas review) saya akan balas review kok hehehe, satu lagi cerita dari otak aneh saya maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan, ini murni dari otak saya jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan cerita lain, saya gak tahu hehehe, tapi pada dasarnya gak ada ide yang benar-benar baru kok di dunia ini (pembelaan macam apa ini?) bye… happy reading

 **Bab Satu**

Reuni sebenarnya menyenangkan tapi bisa berubah menyebalkan, apalagi jika kau memiliki teman yang tukang pamer. "Aku sudah diterima di perusahaan multinasional dengan gaji menggiurkan." Ucap Baekhyun berapi-api, menyukai perhatian yang diberikan atas kalimatnya.

"Kau tak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" Chen menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kelas, tepat disamping Jongin.

"Tidak, apa yang perlu dibicarakan tentang hidupku, tak ada yang menarik." Jawab Jongin sambil memperhatikan isi kelas yang sama sekali tak berubah meski dia telah lulus hampir delapan tahun yang lalu, dari SMP ini.

"Kau tak suka perhatian?"

"Bukan—aku hanya pecundang dibanding mereka semua."

"Kau bukan pecundang Jongin, jangan merendahkan dirimu. Ayolah dimana mimpi besar dan semangatmu itu." Jongin menoleh, menatap teman sekaligus kakaknya itu dengan senyum kecut. "Sudah hilang karena kenyataan."

"Ayolah, semua orang pernah kehilangan arah tapi saranku cepat bangkit dan temukan jalanmu." Chen tersenyum bijaksana.

"Akan aku pikirkan sambil membantumu di toko." Jongin tertawa pelan usia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jongin, ditolak masuk perusahaan idaman bukan akhir hidupmu. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba perusahaan dengan level yang lebih tinggi? Park corporation."

"Oh tidak, jangan perusahaan itu. Aku saja enggan mengantar bunga kesana tempo hari. Apa _Hyung_ tidak mendengar cerita bos besar di sana, sangat kejam? Dia bahkan memecat karyawan setianya demi pembaharuan kinerja."

"Mungkin—itu penting demi kelangsungan perusahaan." Chen yang selalu berpikir positif tentu saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang positif pula.

"Tapi mengusir kakek tua yang tersesat dari lobi gedung dengan tak hormat itu—menjijikkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau tak perlu masuk kesana jika benci. Cari saja perusahaan lain di bawahnya."

"Aku setuju ide itu."

"Kita harus pulang, untuk memastikan semua kiriman bunga sempurna, kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika ada yang salah kan? Ini perusahaan Park."

"Hmm. _Hyung_ jangan menerima pesanan dari Park lagi, maksudku—mereka tak menoleransi kesalahan sekecil apapun, aku hanya cemas."

"Jika kita berpikir positif hasilnya pasti positif."

"Ya, semoga hal itu benar." Bisik Jongin meski kecemasannya sama sekali tak terkikis.

"Jongin, kenapa berdiri di sana?!" pekik Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat.

"Pergilah Jongin." Jongin menampakkan wajah enggannya. "Setidaknya jangan menunjukkan bahwa kau kalah telak, ayolah, atasi si _Bacon_ itu."

"Baiklah…," gerutu Jongin malas.

"Aku pergi ke toko sekarang ya."

" _Hyung_ meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini? Oh tidak _Hyung_ jangan melakukan ini padaku. Jongdae hyung." Jongdae atau yang biasa dipanggil Chen itu hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian berlalu.

"Jongin!" panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan suara ceria yang terdengar busuk bagi Jongin.

" _Drama King_ ," ucap Jongin di dalam hati. "Oh, halo _Hyung_ apa kabar?"

"Baik, kenapa kau berdiri di sana dengan Jongdae, ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya lelah."

"Jadi kau bekerja dimana sekarang? Berapa gajimu? Kau memiliki kekasih? Aku yakin kekasihmu pasti tampan kan?"

"Kenapa _Hyung_ peduli sekali padaku, bukankah _Hyung_ berada dua tingkat di atasku jadi kita tak saling kenal."

"Jongin kau bicara apa?! Dulu kau sangat terkenal _dancing machine_." Seringai Baekhyun menggoda Jongin.

"Cukup _Hyung_ , tak perlu melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini. Semoga bahagia dengan kekasihmu." Jongin berniat untuk pergi namun Baekhyun melancarkan serangan terakhirnya.

"Siapa kekasihku Jongin, ayolah semua orang sudah tahu."

"Si pengusaha kaya nan tampan Xi Luhan." Baekhyun tampak tak terlalu puas. Jongin tak peduli yang penting dia bisa segera angkat kaki dari reuni memuakkan ini. "Xi Luhan mantan kekasihku."

"Terima kasih Kim Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun penuh kemenangan, Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, ia beranjak pergi. Namun, ia sedikit puas melihat wajah semua orang yang tadi terlihat mengagumi Baekhyu mulai muak setelah melihat sikap sok seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan, maafkan saya. Saya akan memperbaiki kinerja saya Tuan, tolong beri saya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki."

"Tidak, kesalahan sekecil apapun tak bisa dimaafkan."

"Hanya satu jenis makanan yang salah."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memesan _catering_ darimu lagi, menyingkirlah."

Sang pengusaha _catering_ itu hanya bisa berjalan lunglai meninggalkan ruangan si bos kejam. Tak melayani perusahaan Park dengan sempurna, dia bisa melihat akhir dari usaha kecil yang dibangunnya. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar, ia bersandar pada kursinya. Banyak sekali orang-orang di luar sana yang selalu dan selalu membuatnya merasa tak puas. Kenapa mereka tak memiliki tekad kerja yang keras? Kenapa mereka tak memandang kesempurnaan kerja sebagai harga mati? Dan sebagai gantinya dirinya yang dijuluki kejam. Atau apalah sebutan lainnya.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya. Bos berdarah dingin, julukan menjijikkan itu tak tahu kenapa bisa tersemat pada dirinya. Padahal dia hanya melakukan semua ini demi kepintangan perusahaannya, yang bukan sekedar usaha rumahan.

Suara ketukan lembut terdengar. "Masuk!" pekik Chanyeol kesal. Waktu istirahatnya yang hanya beberapa menit itu tiba-tiba diganggu dengan cara tidak elit. Pintu terbuka, Chanyeol hampir berteriak jika itu bukan Lay, sekretaris setianya.

"Lay hyung, sebutkan namamu jika ingin masuk. Jangan sampai aku meneriakimu."

Lay hanya tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipitnya. "Jangan bersikap baik padaku Chanyeol, marahi aku seperti yang lain."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kiriman bunga untuk pesta ulang tahun perusahaan sudah tiba."

"Akan aku periksa nanti."

Lay berjalan mendekati Chanyeol kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwaran biru tua. "Pesananmu."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_." Chanyeol membuka kotak beludrunya, melihat sebuah cincin polos, cincin pernikahannya yang tempo hari patah. Ia langsung memakainya bersama cincin lain yang telah tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Periksa bunganya setelah putramu tiba, aku tak ingin suasana hatimu buruk jika kau menemukan sedikit kesalahan."

"Kapan dia tiba?"

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi. Mungkin, lima menit lagi semoga jalanan lancar. Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang _Hyung_."

Chanyeol memandangi frame-frame foto yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Foto dirinya dengan keluarga kecilnya, Taemin dan Kai. Empat tahun yang lalu saat semuanya masih berjalan dengan baik, sangat-sangat baik. Bukan seperti sekarang.

BRAK! Suara pintu yang terbanting kasar, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. "Maaf," ucap paman Han dengan pelan.

"Tak apa Paman." Balas Chanyeol dengan senyum tulus.

"Ayah!" pekik Taemin, kemudian berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang masih duduk di atas kursi kulit mahalnya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, Taemin merangkak naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian duduk, menyamankan diri.

"Kapan _Ibu_ pulang? Taemin kangen, Ayah."

"Sebentar lagi Ibumu pasti kembali."

"Kapan?"

"Jika Taemin tidak nakal, rajin belajar, dan jadi anak baik."

"Tapi Taemin mendapatkan nilai seratus di semua mata pelajaran." Chanyeol menatap wajah putranya yang sangat mirip dengan Kai. Ia peluk Taemin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya, tak mungkin memberitahukan pada Taemin jika Kai sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Ayah." Panggil Taemin merasa tak puas dengan jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Sayang, pergilah dengan paman Han ke kantin, Ayah ada pekerjaan."

"Baik!" jawab Taemin dengan nada tinggi, sebal ayahnya tak pernah menemaninya dalam waktu yang lama.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan enggan meninggalkan ruangan setelah Paman Han berhasil membujuk Taemin untuk pergi makan siang. Semua orang yang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol langsung membungkukkan badan mereka, tak ingin mendapat masalah karena kesalahan kecil dan berakhir dengan pemecatan tak hormat.

Chanyeol melangkah memasuki lift, hari ini suasana hatinya sangat tak baik. Bertepatan dengan ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke sembilan tahun, empat tahun sudah dia melalui ulang tahun pernikahan tanpa kehadiran Kai. Namun, rasa sakit itu masih sama seperti kemarin, begitu nyata dan segar.

Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol melangkah panjang-panjang dengan tubuh tegapnya menuju aula untuk dimana pesta digelar. Sesampainya di depan pintu aula, para penjaga keamanan yang bertugas langsung membungkukkan badan mereka memberi hormat. Kemudian membukakkan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol, saat dia masuk, namun Chanyeol langsung mengisyaratkan kepada semua orang untuk kembali bekerja.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan yang bertanggung jawab di sini."

Seorang wanita berjas rapi langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia tampak cantik dan elegan. "Selamat siang Tuan." Ucapnya lembut kemudian membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat siang. Bagaimana semuanya? Laporkan semuanya tanpa terkecuali."

"Baik Tuan, semuanya sempurna kecuali ada satu buket bunga yang terselip Krisan putih. Hanya satu batang saja Tuan."

"Kau tahu kan kesalahan sekecil apapun tak diterima di sini, hubungi toko bunga yang mengirim buket itu, batalkan pesanan yang lain dan cari toko bunga yang lebih profesional." Ucap Chanyeol tak bisa dibantah.

"Baik Tuan, akan saya laksanakan."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling, semuanya terlihat sempurna. sesungguhnya dia tak ingin bersikap seperti ini, dulu saat Kai masih ada dia pasti akan memarahi sikap arogannya ini, Kai bahkan tak segan mendampratnya di depan seluruh karyawan. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum memikirkan tentang Kai kembali, sayang semua itu sudah hilang dan takkan pernah kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkah santai menyusuri trotoar setelah turun dari bus. Menghirup udara segar setelah dadanya dipenuhi oleh udara pengap ternyata menyenangkan. Senyumnya mengembang saat dia memandangi toko bunga keluarganya yang terlihat indah dan damai. Jongin mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya menuju toko.

Firasat Jongin tak enak, saat semua pekerja terlihat lesu dan keluarganya berkumpul di toko hal yang selama ini sangat jarang terjadi. Mereka duduk melingkar. Dan hal lain adalah tokonya sedang tutup. Cepat-cepat Jongin mendorong pintu masuk.

"Jongin…," suara Chen terdengar bergetar.

" _Hyung_." Dengan cemas Jongin menghampiri kakaknya yang terlihat lemah duduk di dekat rak bunga Anyelir, diapit oleh ayah dan ibu mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada satu buket yang salah dikirim ke Park corporation. Bunga yang sangat Chanyeol benci."

"Bagaimana bisa salah?!" pekik Jongin tertahan, kecemasannya terbukti, seharusnya sejak dulu toko bunga keluarganya berhenti mengirim bunga ke Park _corporation._

"Karena karyawan baru tidak mengenali Mawar putih dan Krisan putih, Chanyeol sangat membenci Krisan putih. Jongin semuanya berakhir."

Jongin menggenggam telapak tangan Chen lembut. "Kita berharap yang terbaik _Hyung_ , seandainya hal buruk terjadi aku yakin kita pasti bisa melalui semuanya, jangan cemas, kita akan bersama-sama melewati setiap masa sulit." Jongin tersenyum lembut berusaha menenangkan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ya, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja Jongin."

Semuanya terdiam tak mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, sebelum Park memberikan keputusan yang bisa dilakukan hanya diam, menunggu, dan berharap yang terbaik.

Ponsel bergetar, Tuan Kim langsung membaca pesan dengan tangan bergetar. Tuan Kim mendesah pelan. "Mereka membatalkan semua pesanan untuk satu tahun kedepan." Tuan Kim tersenyum lesu.

"Pesanan sebesar itu dibatalkan Ayah, kita sudah memesan bunga dan tak akan bisa dibatalkan. Pembayarannya bagaimana lalu pengurangan karyawan Ayah…," Chen tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menoleh memandangi delapan karyawan yang menunggu nasib mereka diputuskan.

"Apa kesalahannya sangat fatal?" bisik Jongin tak ingin mengatakannya terlalu keras dan melukai perasaan entah siapapun itu.

"Hanya satu batang bunga Krisan putih yang terselip."

"Berapa banyak buket yang dikirim?"

"Delapan puluh."

Jongin menggeram pelan, satu batang Krisan, hanya satu bantang Krisan terselip di antara tujuh puluh sembilan buket bunga yang sempurna. Chanyeol selalu berlebihan. "Aku akan pergi ke Park corporation dan—entahlah, semoga mereka memaafkan kita _Hyung_ , apapun akan aku lakukan ini usaha kita, kita merintisnya bersama, dan Park sial itu tak bisa menghancurkan usaha kita."

"Jongin, kau tak bisa melawan Park corporation, kita pasti akan kalah aku tak ingin kau dituntut."

"Tak ada salahnya dicoba _Hyung_." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya memandangi semua orang yang kini menampakkan wajah sedih. "Tolong jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri atau orang lain, yang paling penting adalah memikirkan jalan keluar dari situasi ini."

"Hati-hati Jongin."

"Hmm." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, takut, tentu saja ia sangat takut sekarang ini tak ubahnya mengumpankan dirinya ke sarang Singa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima menit kemudian dengan menggunakan mobil Chen, Jongin sampai di gedung megah Park corporation, ia melangkah keluar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang paling tepat. Ada karyawan yang bergantung dengan toko keluarganya, jika mengingat hal itu dada Jongin benar-benar terbakar amarah.

Jongin melangkah panjang-panjang menuju meja resepsionis. Ada wanita cantik di belakang konter tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangannya. "Selamat Siang Tuan."

"Selamat Siang, saya dari toko bunga Hana. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol."

Wanita muda itu terlihat bersimpati kemudian mengganggukkan kepala, hal ini pasti sudah bisa terjadi dan mungkin saja si wanita muda juga merasa tertekan bekerja di perusahaan neraka seperti ini. "Silakan mengikuti Nona Crystal, Tuan." Si wanita muda di belakang konter mengarahkan Jongin pada sosok wanita muda lainnya. Jongin membungkukkan badan kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Mari Tuan saya antar ke ruangan Tuan Chanyeol, tapi saya tak bisa membantu lebih banyak lagi."

"Tak apa saya akan berusaha semampu saya."

"Semoga keberuntungan ada di pihak Anda, Tuan."

"Terima kasih banyak." Jongin sedikit menundukkan kepala mengiringi ucapan terima kasihnya, dugaannya benar, seluruh karyawan di sini mungkin saja tertekan bekerja di tempat ini. "Umm maaf, kenapa Anda bertahan di bawah tekanan Chanyeol?"

"Itu—tentu saja karena standar gaji yang ditetapkan di tempat ini lebih tinggi dibandingkan perusahaan lain, kebutuhan semakin mencekik hari demi hari Tuan, tak ada pilihan lain." Crystal mengakhiri jawabannya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah. Jongin mengangguk mengerti, tentu saja semuanya karena kebutuhan ekonomi. Dirinya sendiri juga tak ada bedanya berada di tempat ini.

"Di sini Tuan." Jongin mengerutkan kening, biasanya bos akan memiliki ruangan di puncak gedung, tapi Chanyeol memilih kantor di lantai dasar.

"Kantornya di lantai dasar?"

"Begitulah Tuan. Saya akan mengetuk pintu untuk Anda."

"Terima kasih banyak Nona Crys—Crystal?" Jongin sedikit ragu tak ingin melakukan kesalahan dalam pemanggilan nama.

"Crystal, itu nama saya." Crystal tersenyum membenarkan penyebutan nama Jongin, Jongin tersenyum simpul. Berikutnya Crystal mulai mengetuk pintu kayu kembar berukuran besar di hadapan mereka.

"Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun sekarang!" pekik Chanyeol pada siapapun di luar pintu yang tengah mengetuk dan membuatnya jengkel.

"Tuan, seseorang dari toko bunga Hana ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

"Aku tidak menerima kesalahan." Balas Chanyeol tak berperasaan.

"Chanyeol maaf, berikan mereka kesempatan untuk memberi penjelasan." Lay mencoba memberi pengertian selembut mungkin agar Chanyeol tak semakin emosi.

"Tidak." Balas Chanyeol tegas.

"Kenapa Ayah jahat sekali? Saat di sekolah Taemin diajarkan untuk mendengarkan orang lain yang sedang berbicara."

Chanyeol memijit pelan batang hidungnya, ia lupa ada Taemin di sini dan ia juga lupa untuk memberikan contoh yang baik bagi putranya. "Baiklah, tiga menit tak lebih."

Tiga menit, jantung Jongin berdetak semakin cepat dan keras. Tiga menit untuk mengubah pemikiran Chanyeol demi kelangsungan toko bunga milik keluarganya serta kelangsungan hidup para karyawan yang bekerja di sana. "Silakan masuk Tuan. Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik." Crystal tersenyum tulus kemudian dia mendorong pintu kembar di hadapan mereka, mempersilakan Jongin untuk masuk.

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diri. "Maaf Tuan Chanyeol, tapi itu hanya kesalahan kecil hanya satu buket bunga yang terselip Krisan putih, bisakah Anda memberi maaf? Setidaknya jangan menurunkan reputasi kami, Anda tak perlu memesan bunga dari toko kami lagi Tuan tapi tolong untuk pemesanan satu tahun ke depan jangan dibatalkan kami bisa rugi besar dan bangkrut…," Jongin menghentikan racauannya, menyadari suasana aneh yang kini terjadi. "Tuan saya mohon." Jongin membungkuk dalam-dalam memohon belas kasihan.

Seorang anak kecil berlari kencang dan memeluk kaki jenjangnya. "Ibu! Ibu kembali, Taemin rindu Ibu."

"Ibu?!" pekik Jongin bingung, tubuhnya sudah tegak dia ingin meminta penjelasan, tapi seseorang yang hampir menghancurkan usaha keluarganya kini berdiri di hadapannya, menangis, Chanyeol meneteskan air mata.

"Kai aku tahu kau akan kembali, aku tahu kau masih hidup, Kai." Jongin hanya mengerjap bingung, dipeluk dua orang yang memanggilnya—memanggil namanya dengan Kai?

Akhirnya Jongin bereaksi, dengan pelan ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. "Maaf Tuan, tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya, Anda salah orang, saya bukan Kai. Sungguh, sejak lahir nama saya Jongin. Kim Jong-In. Kenapa anak ini memanggil saya Ibu?"

"Karena kau orang yang melahirkan Taemin."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin melupakan siapa Chanyeol. "Oh tidak, tidak!" Jongin melangkah mundur membuat pelukan Taemin pada kakinya terlepas. "Sungguh Anda salah orang Tuan, saya belum pernah menikah dan belum memiliki anak."

"Kai aku Chanyeol suamimu."

"Sungguh saya belum pernah menikah!" Panik, Jongin berlari meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang.

Chanyeol berdiri terpaku tak percaya dengan siapa orang yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya. "Ayah!" raungan tangis Taemin menyadarkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dengan tergesa.

Seluruh pekerja terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Bos mereka tak pernah menunjukkan emosi kecuali tatapan dingin membunuhnya. "Hentikan dia!" Chanyeol berteriak sekuat tenaga tak ingin kehilangan Kai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Para penjaga yang mendengar teriakkan Chanyeol dan melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud bos mereka, bergegas menghadang Jongin. Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga, namun tentu saja seorang diri ia tak berdaya menghadapi kepungan puluhan penjaga keamanan perusahaan berbadan gempal.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin kesakitan saat salah satu penjaga berhasil membuatnya terjatuh.

"Singkirkan tangan kalian! Jangan melukainya atau kalian akan menyesal!" teriakkan Chanyeol membuat semua penjaga membebaskan Jongin. Meski mereka sebenarnya merasa bingung dengan perintah Chanyeol, menyuruh menghentikan tapi tak boleh melukai, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang biasanya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan kanan Jongin. Jongin hendak memprotes namun Chanyeol langsung menarik lengannya dengan kasar. "Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau inginkan Chanyeol! Kau benar-benar bos gila seperti yang dikatakan semua orang di luar sana!" Jongin berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap ada seorang pahlawan di perusahaan ini yang sudah muak dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Sayang, hal itu tak terjadi di dunia nyata. Chanyeol menyeret Jongin memasuki ruangan khusus tempatnya beristirahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin, panik melihat kamar tidur yang sangat besar dan mewah di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin berlari menuju pintu namun Chanyeol menghadangnya.

"Kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang Kai?" suara Chanyeol terdengar memelas, namun tidak dengan cengkeramannya di kedua lengan Jongin. "Kenapa kau harus menunggu empat tahun untuk kembali, apa kau tak tahu bagaimana aku dan Taemin sangat menderita? Kai." Chanyeol memeluk Jongin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Jongin.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Jongin berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman Chanyeol dari kedua lengannya. "Aku bukan Kai, ya ampun, aku benar-benar bukan Kai." Jongin melangkah mundur menjauhi Chanyeol, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat mengambil dompet di saku belakang jinsnya. "Lihat, aku bukan Kai." Jongin menunjukkan kartu tanda penduduknya kepada Chanyeol. "Aku Kim Jongin, bukan Kai. Kita tak pernah mengenal sebelumnya, tidak secara pribadi, tapi jika kau bertanya apa aku mengenalmu? Tentu saja aku kenal, siapa penduduk Korea yang tak mengenalmu Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Jongin dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tak peduli, aku tak peduli, yang penting kau kembali."

"Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin marah, ia dorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. "Aku bukan Kai dan jangan samakan aku dengannya! Dasar! Namaku Jongin, ingat itu. Sial." Jongin berbalik kasar dan berusaha membuka pintu untuk keluar. Sayang, pintu terkunci.

"Kau mencari ini?"

Jongin berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, berusaha merebut kunci yang dengan sigap dilempar Chanyeol entah kemana. Ke sudut lain ruangan. Tak ingin terlihat panik, Jongin diam melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, aku bisa mengabulkan semuanya. Kau ingin toko bunga keluargamu bertambah besar, kau ingin aku menjauhi keluargamu akan aku kabulkan."

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu."

"Oh benarkah, bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan keluargamu yang tak seberapa itu?" Chanyeol tak ingin mengancam Kai, dia sangat mencintai Kai, dan meski pemuda dihadapannya itu bersikeras dia bukan Kai, Chanyeol yakin dia adalah Kai persetan jika Kai mengubah namanya, bagi Chanyeol dia tetap Kai.

"Jangan menghina keluargaku."

"Kenapa? Kau tak terima? Mereka memang menyedihkan, mengirim bunga saja tak becus seharusnya kalian mengakhiri usaha menyedihkan itu."

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Chanyeol. Nyeri dan panas, namun Chanyeol tersenyum bahkan reaksi merekapun serupa. "Tutup mulutmu, kau bisa saja bergelimah harta tapi ucapanmu sama sekali tak terhormat."

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol menyeringai tangan kanannya bergerak cepat mengangkat dagu Jongin, memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan seksama.

"Kau punya satu hari untuk memutuskan semuanya, menerimaku atau menerima kehancuran keluargamu? Tawaran yang menarik bukan, mari bermain Kim Jongin."

Jongin menampik tangan Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian ia menelpon seseorang untuk membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan. "Pertimbangkan baik-baik jangan sampai menyesal."

Tatapan itu tentu saja Chanyeol tahu dengan jelas, bahwa Kai atau Jongin tak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Dia pasti memberi perlawanan, dan Chanyeol akan memastikan semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YOI**

 **NB: bukan genderswitch, anggap aja Mpreg hal biasa (author gak mau mikir susah hahaha)**

Halo semuanya, ini chapter 2 terima kasih untuk para pembaca semua dan semua orang yang sudah bersedia menulis review. Terima kasih untuk

 **Kim Kai Jong,** makasih dah review

 **Adinka K.P,** makasih dah review

 **,** makasih dah review

 **Ike686,** makasih dah review

 **Parkizuna** ,ini bukan genderswitch

 **Sejin kimkai** , Kai kemana hehehe ikuti saja ceritanya, boong kok ini sudah ketauan Kai kemana kok sejak awal cerita (Kai meninggal, maaf ya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita hahaha)

 **Wiwitdyas1** makasih dah review

 **steffifebri** , ya Jongin sama Kai cuma mirip aja

 **dwinurhalifah9** , makasih dah review

 **chotaein816,** Jongin bukan Kai, Kai bukan Jongin hahaha makasih dah review

 **azharifaisal666** , Kai hyung mati (salam damai teman)

 **Damchuu93** , makasih dah review

 **vipbigbang74** , makasih dah review

 **ciandys,** ya Jongin dan Kai beda

 **YooKey1314** , makasih dah review

 **KaiNieris** , makasih dah review oh ya saya tukang pikun sumari aja gak beres , maaf ya hehehe

 **laxyovrds** , makasih dah review

 **aquila** , karakter Jongin di sini mungkin gak sekeras di Ring belum tahu juga liat gimana nanti ceritanya mengalir

 **Nadia** , makasih dah review

 **ren chan** , ya Kai udah meninggal tapi Chanyeol belum bisa nerima kenyataan eh pas ada Jongin langsung deh dikira Kai

 **Jun-yo** , makasih dah review

 **cute** , makasih dah review, hmm ceritanya emang rada mainstream kok

 **hunexohan** , ya Kai udah meninggal Chanyeol kan sayang banget jadi terobsesi gitu

 **geash** , makasih dah review

 **kimkaaabear** , makasih dah review

tak lupa saya ucapkan, maaf untuk segala kesalahan happy reading…..

 **Bab Dua**

Pintu terbuka, Jongin tak menunggu lama untuk melesat keluar. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan karyawannya untuk pergi. Ia menutup pintu kembali, duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu keras itu. "Kai," bisik Chanyeol dan air matanya kembali menetes.

Jongin berlari meninggalkan gedung perusahaan Park. "Ibu!" panggilan itu menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa detik, seorang anak laki-laki dengan pria paruh baya menatapnya intens. Jongin tak peduli ia kembali berlari kini semakin cepat. Jongin membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar, tak ingin lama-lama berada di depan gedung perusahaan Park.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia kembali berdiri tegak. Menghadapkan tubuhnya pada cermin berukuran pria dewasa, melihat penampilannya. Kemudian iapun melangkah keluar.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Lay cemas, melihat Chanyeol yang kembali dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan, sementara Taemin menangis di pelukan paman Han.

"Lay hyung. Aku ingin tahu semua hal tentang Kim Jongin."

"Kim Jongin?" Lay mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, kemudian ia memeriksa KTP yang Chanyeol sodorkan. "Ya ampun! Ini Kai?!" pekik Lay tak percaya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, sayang, dia mengatakan jika namanya Kim Jongin. Jadi aku ingin tahu semuanya tentang dia—tentang Kim Jongin."

"Hanya ingin tahu?" Lay menatap curiga, tak mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol hanya _sekedar_ tahu saja.

" _Hyung_ kau sangat tahu tentangku." Chanyeol menyeringai licik. "Aku ingin mendapatkan dia bagaimanapun caranya."

Lay menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, baiklah, akan aku laksanakan."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ jangan pergi dariku karena tak tahan ya." Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum tulus karena dia tahu dengan jelas Lay tak akan pergi, meski dirinya selalu merepotkan.

"Tentu, semua tentang Kim Jongin akan ada di mejamu besok pagi." Lay tersenyum simpul sebelum berbalik pergi.

" _Hyung_ kau akan langsung ke rumah kan?"

"Ya, aku akan menemani Taemin."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_ maaf aku merepotkanmu padahal kau harus berkencan dengan seseorang."

"Chanyeol, aku tak sedang berkencan dengan siapa-siapa."

"Kim Junmyeon?"

"Dia hanya dosen muda yang dulu membantuku mengerjakan tugas akhir."

"Aku—percaya dengan hal itu." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda tentu saja, dia sangat senang melihat Lay tersipu malu seperti itu. Rasanya seperti memiliki seorang saudara kandung.

"Jangan terus-terusan bekerja Chanyeol, ingat kau memiliki seorang putra."

"Hmm, aku tahu _Hyung_."

"Sudah berulang kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, menyelesaikan tugas menyusahkan darimu ini." Lay menunjukkan KTP di tangannya. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan kantor Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin?"

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat, tak ingin melihat tatapan penuh harap itu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah dan tak berdaya.

"Jongin?" Chen kembali bertanya.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dadanya sangat sesak sekarang. Ia berharap ada kalimat lain yang bisa diucapkannya. "Maaf," gumamnya, tak mungkin mengatakan semua yang terjadi di sana.

Keheningan tercipta. Jongin ingin sekali melarikan diri entah kemanapun, untuk mengurangi semua beban yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat.

"Tak apa kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini." Ucap Tuan Kim penuh semangat. "Ayah bisa mencari tambahan pekerjaan untuk menutupi biaya pesanan yang sudah dilakukan yang terpenting tak ada pengurangan karyawan." Ucapan itu membuat Jongin susah payah menahan tangis, dan entah kenapa kali ini dia merasa marah pada kakaknya, Jongdae. Seandainya dia tak pernah menerima pesanan dari perusahaan Park hal mengerikan ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Seandainya kita tak pernah berhubungan dengan perusahaan Park hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi." Jongin menahan napas, segera setelah kalimat itu keluar, seharusnya kalimat seperti itu tak perlu diungkapkan mengingat situasi sulit yang kini sedang mereka hadapi.

"Menolakpun tak ada gunanya, kita akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini." Jawab Chen tanpa ada nada kemarahan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Ini tak adil, seperti diktator saja," gerutu Jongin.

"Apa yang bisa diperbuat rakyat kecil seperti kita." Ucap Chen, ia yang selalu berpikir positif bahkan mengucapkan kalimat putus asa seperti itu.

"Kenapa keluarga Park itu tak mendirikan Negara sendiri," Jongin semakin menggerutu semua ini membuatnya kesal dan tak habis pikir, kenapa Negara tak menghentikan tindakan semena-mena Park corporation beserta klan dan kroninya.

"Sudahlah, Jongin kau bisa makan siang dan tidur kau pasti lelah." Nyonya Kim, ibu Jongin tersenyum penuh kehangatan.

"Aku akan melewatkan makan siang."

"Apa?!" ketiga orang anggota keluarganya berteriak serempak.

"Kalian kenapa?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak—hanya saja jika kau melewatkan makan dan tak bermain _game_ pasti ada hal yang sangat serius."

Oh, Jongin tak mengantisipasi bagaimana seluruh anggota keluarganya begitu mengenalnya. "Tentu saja aku banyak pikiran, apa yang terjadi di keluarga ini sekarang sangat membebaniku." Jongin beralasan separuh jujur dan sisanya dusta.

"Terserah kau Jongin yang penting jaga kesehatanmu." Jongin mengangguk patuh mendengar kalimat bijaksana dari ibunya. Iapun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menaiki anak tangga kayu sempit menuju lantai dua.

Di lantai dua yang sederhana itu ada dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur, dan satu ruangan tersisa yang digunakan sebagai ruangan serbaguna. Menonton televisi, menerima tamu, bercengkrama dengan keluarga, bahkan makan tinggal meletakkan meja kayu rendah di sana dan meja makan telah siap.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam ia membuka pintu kayu geser menuju kaamr sempit yang ia tempati bersama Chen, kakaknya. Tempat tidur susun digunakan untuk menghemat tempat, selanjutnya ada satu lemari yang digunakan berdua dan tak ada barang tambahan lain, kecuali lampu penerangan jika itu dihitung sebagai barang tambahan.

Jongin langsung naik ke ranjang atas, Chen tidur di bawah. Ia langsung berbaring dan mulai melamun sambil memandangi langit-langit rendah kamarnya.

" _Kau punya satu hari untuk memutuskan semuanya, menerimaku atau menerima kehancuran keluargamu? Tawaran yang menarik bukan, mari bermain Kim Jongin."_

Kalimat Chanyeol kembali terlintas, Jongin mengubah posisi telentang menjadi miring. Kepalanya benar-benar penuh dengan Chanyeol, tawaran, ancaman, serta reaksinya yang mengejutkan. Kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol tak pernah tercium media tapi semua orang tahu bahwa dia memiliki seorang putra dan _istri_ nya meninggal dalam kecelakaan empat tahun yang lalu. Selebihnya tak ada yang diketahui publik, bahkan acara pemakaman _istri_ Chanyeol dilakukan dengan sangat tertutup.

"Jika pasangan Chanyeol bernama Kai, dan dia dimakamkan kenapa Chanyeol bersikeras aku adalah Kai….," gumam Jongin kemudian mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia mungkin sedikit _terganggu_ pantas saja dia sangat kejam. Sudahlah, kami akan baik-baik saja." Putus Jongin, ia tendang selimutnya ke bawah karena udara musim panas terasa menyengat di dalam kamar kecilnya.

Terlalu lelah memikirkan keanehan Chanyeol, membuatnya terlelap dengan cepat. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, tak perlu mencemaskan Chanyeol dan semua ancamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah!" pekik Taemin bahagia, ia berlari menghampiri ayahnya. Chanyeol langsung mendekap dan mengangkat putranya yang belum genap delapan tahun itu, memutar-mutar tubuh Taemin beberapa kali sebelum menurunkannya kembali.

"Taemin." Panggil Lay dengan nada lembut. "Cepat gosok gigi dan tidur."

"Tapi—Taemin ingin mengobrol dengan Ayah lebih lama lagi."

Lay tersenyum lembut, sebenarnya ia tahu keinginan Taemin tapi sekarang hampir tengah malam dan bocah laki-laki itu harus sekolah besok pagi. "Maaf, tapi besok Taemin harus pergi sekolah."

"Taemin ingin bolos sehari saja, tak apa kan?"

"Tidak, bolos itu hanya dilakukan oleh anak-anak nakal, Taemin anak baik kan?" Chanyeol menatap wajah putranya yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Taemin anak baik," balas Taemin dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang waktunya untuk tidur." Taemin melempar tatapan memelas. Chanyeol mengecup lembut dahi Taemin. "Hari Minggu kita akan berjalan-jalan di sungai Han, bagaimana?"

"Ayah sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tak usah berjanji lagi. Itu menyebalkan saat Ayah mengingkarinya."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, seorang pelayan wanita datang mendekat Chanyeol mengoperkan tubuh Taemin. Putranya masih menunduk tak ingin menatap Chanyeol karena kecewa. "Selamat tidur," bisik Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Taemin.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi tentang Jongin seperti yang kau inginkan." Ucap Lay setelah pelayan benar-benar membawa Taemin pergi. Chanyeol mengangguk dia berjalan menuju sofa ruang keluarga, mengisyaratkan Lay untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tolong sebutkan semuanya."

"Marga Jongin adalah Kim dia lahir 30 Oktober 1994, Kai lebih tua dari Jongin. Kai lahir 14 Januari 1994…," Lay menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya terlihat ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa _Hyung?_ Lanjutkan saja semuanya, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Aku rasa dia bukan Kai, golongan darah mereka berbeda, dan jelas sekali di sini jika Jongin besar di Busan dan menghabiskan masa kecil di sana, bersekolah di sana, dia pindah ke Seoul saat SMP, selain itu Jongin tidak masuk _SOPA_ untuk jenjang SMA sementara Kai— dia masuk _SOPA_. Kai menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Perancis, itu juga alasan kenapa marga tak penting untuk keluarganya. Jika Kai dan Jongin adalah orang yang sama seperti dugaanmu, mustahil mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Jadi mereka hanya dua orang yang kebetulan memiliki wajah serupa?" Chanyeol menatap Lay serius, menginginkan jawaban.

"Aku rasa seperti itu."

"Haaah…," desah Chanyeol sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya yang sedikit kebas karena tertekuk. "Terima kasih informasinya _Hyung_ , itu sangat membantuku dalam mengenal Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Tapi bagiku Jongin tetap Kai." Chayeol berdiri dan bersiap pergi. " _Hyung_ hanya perlu membantuku mendapatkan Kai-ku kembali."

"Baiklah." Balas Lay datar tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Sebaiknya _Hyung_ tidur di sini saja, terlalu larut untuk pulang, silakan pilih kamar mana yang _Hyung_ inginkan." Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja setelah itu.

Lay berbaring di atas sofa, kemudian menyalakan televisi dalam volume rendah. Ia tak tahu cara apalagi yang harus digunakan untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol, bahwa Kai telah meninggal. Mereka telah memakamkan Kai, Chanyeol bahkan melihat jenazah Kai. Dan sekarang seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kai muncul, apa ini semacam permainan kehidupan? Dan jika ini bukan permainan kehidupan kenapa orang yang sangat mirip dengan Kai itu harus muncul di hadapan Chanyeol dengan cara tak terduga?

"Kenapa hal rumit ini harus terjadi, apa tak cukup menghadapi tempramen Chanyeol," gerutu Lay, sambil mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan asal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa _Hyung_ ingin bertemu tengah malam seperti ini? Di swalayan lagi, tak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari ini." Jongin mulai menggerutu panjang lebar.

Kris hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Maaf karena hanya ini waktu luangku kau taukan kuliah dan kerja paruh waktu."

"Aku juga sibuk." Balas Jongin ketus. Tentu saja ia hanya berbohong karena kapanpun Kris meminta untuk bertemu pasti Jongin akan melesat pergi.

"Sibuk apa?" goda Kris.

"Membantu keluargaku tentu saja, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan uhmmm….," Kris berjalan mendekati Jongin, menggodanya. "Seperti biasa."

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang."

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Kita duduk dan mengobrol saja bagaimana?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin setengah hati.

Kris merangkul pundak Jongin. "Maaf kita tak bisa berkencan dalam keadaan yang lebih baik." ucap Kris penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa, hal-hal romantis itu sedikit memuakkan."

"Hanya sedikit?" goda Kris.

"Ya, hanya sedikit. Kita duduk di luar, udara malam masih cukup nyaman."

"Aku setuju."

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari swalayan tentu setelah Kris mengambil keripik kentang dalam ukuran besar untuk dibawa bersamanya. Kris dan Jongin duduk di atas kursi plastik di depan swalayan, menikmati keindahan Seoul di tengah malam. "Satu tahun lagi dan aku akan menyelesaikan studyku."

"Ya, kau akan pergi ke China setelah ini. Pulang kampung."

"Tentu saja." Balasan Kris membuat Jongin melirik sebal.

"Tapi kita akan pergi bersama."

"Tidak mau, kau kan mahasiswa baru lulus tak memiliki pekerjaan, aku bisa hidup menderita bersamamu." Balas Jongin terlalu blak-blakan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah mendapat jaminan untuk bekerja di cabang Park Corp China."

"A—apa?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ayolah kenapa jalan hidupnya sekarang tak jauh-jauh dari Park Corporation dan tetek bengeknya.

"Kau terkejut kan? Yah, kau bisa bangga karena nilai-nilai calon suamimu ini selalu bagus meski kau sering mengataiku mahasiswa tak berguna." Kris tersenyum bangga, tak tahukah dia bahwa keterkejutan Jongin jauh sekali dari kata bangga.

"Apa tidak ada perusahaan lain yang bisa dimasuki?"

"Itu perusahaan hebat dengan standar gaji tertinggi, Jongin kenapa kau tak mencoba masuk kesana malah pergi ke perusahaan dengan level yang lebih rendah, kau ditolak."

"Jangan mengungkit soal penolakan itu!" dengus Jongin.

"Maaf, maaf." Ucap Kris sambil menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah. "Maksudku jika kau melamar ke Park Corp, seandainya ditolak kau tak akan kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu."

"Aku tidak hilang kepercayaan diri…," Kris melempar tatapan sangsi. "Aku hanya—hanya lelah saja."

"Lelah berusaha?"

"Hmm, tak semua orang memiliki semangat tanpa batas sepertimu Kris hyung."

"Itu hanya alasan Jongin….,"

"Ayolah, aku tak datang untuk mendengar nasihatmu." Potong Jongin.

"Baiklah, mau keripik kentang." Kris menyodorkan bungkus keripik kentang rasa _BBQ_ yang telah ia buka bungkus atasnya pada Jongin.

"Ini lebih baik," gumam Jongin tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam bungkus dan meraup keripik kentang di dalamnya. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Satu jam untuk mengobrol dan menghabiskan makanan ringan. Kris berdiri dari kursi plastiknya, membuang bungkus kosong keripik kentang kemudian kembali ke hadapan Jongin. Mengulurkan tangannya. "Waktunya pulang."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Sudah pukul satu pagi, ibumu pasti akan panik jika beliau ke kamar dan mendapati kau tak ada di sana."

"Aku bukan anak kecil di bawah umur, ibuku tak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Ibu hanya akan menyuruh Chen hyung untuk mencariku."

Kris tertawa pelan. Kemudian memeluk Jongin erat. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak, rumahku dekat jalan utama, masih sangat ramai sekarang, seharusnya kau cemaskan lokasi kampus dan asramamu yang terpencil itu."

"Aku tidak takut hantu." Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sedikit."

Jongin melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kris. "Sampai jumpa Kris hyung."

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Kris melambaikan tangan kanannya sebelum Jongin berbalik pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terbangun karena suara-suara gaduh dari lantai bawah. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang susunnya dan bergegas turun. Melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Ada petugas polisi di sana, ibunya sedang menangis, dan kakaknya, Chen berusaha untuk bicara dengan tiga petugas polisi itu.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus membawa tuan Kim karena cek palsu itu sudah dilaporkan ke polisi, dan berkasnya sudah naik ke pengadilan."

Cek palsu?! Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, mungkinkah ini perbuatan Chanyeol. Jongin melangkah mendekati keluarganya. "Maaf, cek palsu apa?"

"Cek palsu yang dibayarkan pada pemasok bunga segar." Jawab salah satu petugas polisi kepada Jongin. "Dimana cek itu dicairkan?"

"Seoul National Bank."

"Setengah sahamnya milik klan Park," gumam Jongin. "Tolong jangan bawa Ayah saya, pasti ada kesalahan. Kami akan berusaha membereskannya."

Salah satu anggota polisi itu menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. "Kami bisa tak membawa tuan Park tapi tenggat waktunya hanya tiga hari, apa kalian bisa melakukan pelunasan dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Kami akan mencari cara." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya, berharap belas kasihan.

"Baiklah, karena kami sudah mengenal Tuan Kim dengan baik tiga hari kami akan kembali jika semuanya belum dibereskan. Maaf, kami sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf ini tugas kami." Ketiga petugas polisi itu juga membungkuk dalam.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk membayar semuanya adalah menjual rumah dan toko, itu tak mungkin dilakukan." Ucap Chen dengan sedih.

"Aku—mandi dulu." Ucap Jongin singkat, dia melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua mengacuhkan seluruh tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin kau akan kemana?" Chen menatap curiga.

"Aku hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiran, itu saja _Hyung_ jangan cemas."

"Jongin?" Chen tak bisa percaya semudah itu. "Jangan melakukan hal-hal nekat."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya _Hyung_ , tidak akan." Jongin menatap wajah Chen dalam-dalam kemudian beralih menata kedua orangtuanya. Jika menyetujui keinginan Chanyeol termasuk tindakan nekat, dirinya telah berbohong. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kalimat terakhir Jongin hampir tak terdengar. Ia berjalan mendorong pintu keluar.

Pelanggan toko masih normal, setidaknya sampai besok stok bunga masih aman. Hanya sampai besok. Jongin menoleh mengamati toko dan keluarganya. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali membuang harga dirinya. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah berbelok dan yakin tak ada satupun anggota keluarganya yang memperhatikan. Jongin berlari kencang menuju satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya dari kehancuran, sekligus satu-satunya tempat yang membuat keluarganya hancur. Ironis, Park Chanyeol adalah virus sekaligus vaksin.

Jongin terus berlari tak peduli dengan kedua kakinya yang terasa kebas hampir lemas, dan paru-parunya yang terasa panas memprotesnya untuk berhenti. Ia juga tak berhenti berlari sesampainya di lobi perusahaan, sepertinya seluruh penjaga, masih mengingat wajahnya sehingga mereka tak mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

BRAK! Jongin membuka pintu kantor Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol tersentak terlihat ingin berteriak, hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum tampang acuh kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Jongin berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang duduk dengan angkuhnya, ia terengah karena berlari menuju tempat ini padahal jarak tempat tinggalnya dari perusahaan Chanyeol tiga kilometer. "Chanyeol." panggil Jongin disela deru napasnya. "Kenapa kau menggunakan cara sekotor itu? Kenapa kau menyakiti keluargaku?

"Hmm, apa?" jawab Chanyeol santai, dirinya masih sibuk memeriksa semua berkas di atas mejanya, berlagak mengacuhkan keberadaan Jongin.

"Aku setuju dengan permintaanmu, perbaiki semuanya."

"Oh." Balas Chanyeol santai. "Akhirnya kau menyerah, jadi mengirim ayahmu ke penjara adalah cara terampuh."

Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan semua amarah yang terasa menekan. Ingin sekali ia membunuh laki-laki yang duduk angkuh di hadapannya itu.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, hari yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Ia campakkan semua berkas di hadapannya kemudian menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat sangat kaku, berdiri di tengah ruangannya. "Kau tahu biasanya Kai akan datang dan memelukku, atau duduk di pangkuanku." Ucap Chanyeol diiringi seringaian memuakkan.

"Aku bukan Kai." Balas Jongin datar.

"Bagiku kau adalah Kai." Kedua tangan Chanyeol bergerak pelan, membingkai wajah tampan Jongin. "Kau Kai, kau milikku."

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi keluargaku."

"Aku tak peduli, mulai besok kita tinggal bersama." Chanyeol melepas salah satu cincin di jari manisnya kemudian memasangkannya di jari manis kanan Jongin. "Kita sudah menikah Kai, dan ingat putra kita Park Taemin."

Jongin diam saat Chanyeol memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya. "Aku bukan Kai, aku Kim Jongin."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli itu," desis Chanyeol dengan cepat ia menahan tengkuk Jongin dan melumat bibir Jongin kasar.

Jongin terkejut dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, gagal, Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya. Jongin masih berusaha melawan namun Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat, membuat Jongin terjebak di antara dinding dan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali mencium Jongin kali ini ia bahkan menahan kedua tangan Jongin di antara sisi tubuhnya.

Meski pikirannya berteriak kencang untuk melawan, atau menendang Chanyeol menjauh. Namun, siapa yang bisa mengingkari bahwa Chanyeol hebat dalam soal ciuman. Terlena, bibir Jongin sedikit terbuka memberi celah pada Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Entah berapa lama hal itu terjadi, namun saat Jongin merasa dadanya sesak mungkin Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama karena saat itu ia lepaskan ciumannya.

Melihat kesempatan, Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Bahkan tubuhmu bereaksi padaku." Ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

"Mungkin tubuhku bereaksi denganmu, tapi aku bukan Kai. Apapun usahamu aku bukan dia, kau suami Kai bukan suamiku, Taemin anak Kai bukan anakku, teman-teman, sahabat, dan keluarga Kai tak bisa menjadi milikku. Kenangan dan ingatan Kai semuanya miliknya bukan milikku. Karena kami berbeda Chanyeol."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak peduli!" Chanyeol berteriak penuh amarah. Ia cengkram kedua lengan Jongin dengan erat. "Aku tak peduli! Kau adalah Kai, milikku, dan kau tidak bisa pergi dariku, kau tak bisa pergi dari semua milik Kai."

"Kau gila," bisik Jongin.

"Ya, aku gila karena kau Kai." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik di telinga kiri Jongin. "Kau milikku seorang jadi tinggalkan laki-laki blasteran itu atau dia aku hancurkan."

"Brengsek." Desis Jongin, Chanyeol tak peduli dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apapun Kai, oh kau lebih suka dipanggil Jongin. Mata-mataku dimana-mana, jadi jangan bertindak diluar perintahku. Lalu dimana laki-laki blasteran bernama Kris itu pernah menyentuhmu?"

"Dia tak pernah menyentuhku."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol hanya menggoda saja, padahal dia telah mengetahui semua seluk beluk kehidupan Jongin serta hubungannya dengan Kris. Kris tak pernah menyentuh Jongin kecuali bergandengan tangan dan memeluk Jongin, itu saja sudah membuat Chanyeol naik darah, jika lebih dari itu Kris pasti mati sekarang. "Kenapa? Apa dia tak benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Cinta tak sekedar sentuhan fisik Chanyeol."

"Oh lalu kenapa anak-anak yang lahir disebut buah cinta, apa itu bukan refleksi dari sentuhan fisik dari cinta?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Chayeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Taemin sudah hampir delapan tahun sekarang, kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan kan?"

Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak memukul perut Chanyeol. Jongin memilih bungkam, tak mungkin melawan Chanyeol setelah dia tahu sendiri kekuatan Chanyeol, dan apa akibatnya melawan Chanyeol. Jongin berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan pikiran kosong, ia tak merasakan apapun sekarang.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YOI**

Halo semua ini chapter 3 terima kasih untuk semua pembaca dan terima kasih reviewnya.

 **kimkai88** , ya si Chanyeol emang ngode ke Jongin buat bikinin dede untuk Taemin.

 **kimkaaabear** , sayangnya hubungan KrisKai memang harus berakhir (maaf) teman.

 **kim** _ **,**_ makasih dah review

 **cute** , makasih dah review

 **nadia,** haha gak bisa bom update lagi maaf (karena alasan yang tak bisa diungkapkan) edisi lebay

 **ayam,** __Jongin sama Chanyeol pas era dimana? Saya bingung harus jawab apa, era modern mungkin makasih dah review

 **Guest,** makasih dah review, maaf gak bisa bom update

 **Wiwitdyas1** , ya Chanyeol emang agak gila di sini eh Bukan! Dia posesif, obsesif, protektif atau apalah itu sebutannya

 **KaiNieris** , Chanyeol sifatnya emang nyebelin tapi dia juga mempesona kok hahaha, ya Kris disini lagi-lagi saya nistakan maaf

 **ciandys** , ya Kai di sini udah meninggal, Chanyeol gak kelainan otak cuma belum terima kalau Kai meninggal (mungkin gitu ya?) saya bingung

 **chotaein816** , makasih dah review

 **ParkJitta** , makasih dah review

 **YooKey1314** , makasih dah review Chanyeol ngotot karena Jongin mukanya mirip banget sama Kai, terus Chanyeol belum bisa nerima kenyataan kalau Jongin meninggal dengan cara tragis

 **steffifebri** , ya Chanyeol terobsesi sama wajah Jongin yang mirip Kai

 **Adinka K.P** , ya Chanyeol emang agak brengsek di sini tapi dia jadi terlihat seksi (menurut saya)

 **Harumi570** , Chanyeol jangan dihajar dicium aja hahaha ya agak suka tema-tema ganas

 **laxyovrds,** makasih dah review ChanKai momen akan saya usahakan diperbanyak (momen lovey dovey apa musuhan ini? Hahaha)

 **azharifaisal666** , Kamjong mau kok pasti kan ChanKai

 **Parkizuna** , couple lain yang akan muncul belum ditentuin mungkin Suho sama Lay, mungkin lo ya…

 **thedolpinduck** , ya Jongin belum nikah udah tinggal berdua kan Chanyeol ngotot kalau Jongin adalah Kai, orang yang sudah menikah dengannya, saya juga kasian, maaf Kim Jongin nasibmu apes di sini Nak

 **honexohan** , makasih dah review

 **outcaaast** , makasih dah baca n review

 **Baby Crong** , halo juga reader baru salam kenal

 **sayakanoicinoe** , makasih dah review

 **sejin kimkai** , makasih dah review permintaan dipertimbangkan

, Chanyeol frustasi hmmm mungkin begitu

Oh ya di akhir cerita nanti (gak tahu sampe chapter berapa) hehehe akan saya PM orang yang mendapat Novel ChanKai dari saya, ceritanya gak di publish di fanfiction sebagai ucapan terima kasih sekaligus cerita kesepuluh yang saya publish, maaf atas segala kesalahan, maaf jika ceritanya semakin ancur hehehe, happy reading semuanya

 **Previous**

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apapun Kai, oh kau lebih suka dipanggil Jongin. Mata-mataku dimana-mana, jadi jangan bertindak diluar perintahku. Lalu dimana laki-laki blasteran bernama Kris itu pernah menyentuhmu?"

"Dia tak pernah menyentuhku."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol hanya menggoda saja, padahal dia telah mengetahui semua seluk beluk kehidupan Jongin serta hubungannya dengan Kris. Kris tak pernah menyentuh Jongin kecuali bergandengan tangan dan memeluk Jongin, itu saja sudah membuat Chanyeol naik darah, jika lebih dari itu Kris pasti mati sekarang. "Kenapa? Apa dia tak benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Cinta tak sekedar sentuhan fisik Chanyeol."

"Oh lalu kenapa anak-anak yang lahir disebut buah cinta, apa itu bukan refleksi dari sentuhan fisik dari cinta?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Chayeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Taemin sudah hampir delapan tahun sekarang, kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan kan?"

Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak memukul perut Chanyeol. Jongin memilih bungkam, tak mungkin melawan Chanyeol setelah dia tahu sendiri kekuatan Chanyeol, dan apa akibatnya melawan Chanyeol. Jongin berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan pikiran kosong, ia tak merasakan apapun sekarang.

 **Bab Tiga**

Jongin berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri trotoar, hidup sangat tak adil sekarang baginya. Dua orang asing mengikutinya, tak perlu berbalik untuk mencari tahu. Tentu saja itu orang-orang suruhan Chanyeol untuk memastikan dirinya tak melawan. Tak sanggup lagi berjalan karena pikirannya penuh, Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat pemberhentian bus. Padahal dia tak berniat untuk menaiki bus, seharusnya hal ini dilarang tapi untuk saat ini kepedulian seperti itu tak perlu ditaati, toh, hidup juga tak peduli dengan dirinya saat ini.

Tak ingin pulang dan ditanya macam-macam, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kris. Meski jarak dimana dirinya sekarang berada dengan kampus Kris terbilang cukup jauh, Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Mungkin, dua orang yang mengikutinya akan lelah sendiri jika tidak lelah biar mereka rasakan berjalan kaki sejauh delapan kilometer.

Sambil berjalan, Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan menulis pesan untuk Kris, tak berharap banyak jika Kris akan membalas cepat, sebab kemungkinan besar dia masih berada di kelas.

To Kris hyung: Kris apa kita bisa bertemu sebentar saja? Kedua mata bulat Jongin menatap tak percaya, saat pesannya langsung dibalas hanya berselang beberapa detik saja.

 _From Kris: Oh, kenapa mendadak sekali? Ada masalah?_

To Kris hyung: Aku—hanya ingin bertemu

 _From Kris: Sepenting itukah?_

To Kris hyung: Kris aku tak sedang bercanda

 _From Kris: Baiklah pukul dua belas siang aku ada jam kosong dua jam_

To Kris hyung: Aku ke kampusmu sekarang

Jongin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, mengabaikan getaran ponselnya, ia yakin Kris pasti memberondong pesan untuknya. Jongin sedang tak ingin membalas dengan detail dan merasa lebih bersalah lagi.

Sebuah sedan mewah berhenti di dekat Jongin, tak ada yang aneh jalanan di Seoul tak asing dijumpai mobil-mobil mewah. Menjadi aneh saat Park Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menghadangmu. "Kau mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan pulangmu." Chanyeol tak pernah berbasa-basi.

"Waktumu luang sekali sampai-sampai menghampiriku ke sini."

"Kai." Ucap Chanyeol, sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin.

"Aku bukan Kai." Sungguh, Jongin ingin sekali melawan namun tatapan itu terlalu berbahaya untuk dilawan. "Lepaskan tanganmu kau menyakitiku." Tentu saja Chanyeol tak melakukan permintaan sederhana itu, hanya cengkeramannya saja yang sedikit longgar namun tak membiarkan Jongin untuk lolos.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol mulai tak sabar.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Semua tentangmu adalah prioritasku."

"Aku akan menemui Kris." Balas Jongin, tak mungkin berbohong. "Mereka berdua orang suruhanmu?" Jongin menoleh sekilas ke belakang.

"Ya, kenapa kau masih menemui Kris? Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu dengan sangat jelas."

"Aku…," Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk mengutarakan maksudnya. Sementara cengkraman tangan Chanyeol kembali menguat dan menyakitkan. "Hanya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan."

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya." Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Jongin kasar, berniat membawanya ke dalam mobil namun Jongin menolak dengan berpegangan pada pintu mobil.

"Aku mohon, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan itu saja Chanyeol. Tak mungkin aku pergi begitu saja."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan amarah terlihat jelas. "Aku tak peduli!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Untuk kali ini pedulilah pada orang lain!" teriak Jongin sekuat tenaga. "Aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri sebelum kau terlibat di dalamnya, dan kau tidak bisa menyeretku keluar begitu saja!" Napas Jongin berpacu karena adrenalinnya mengalir deras, membentak Chanyeol itu sama seperti mencari mati. "Aku mohon ini hanya perpisahan." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Chanyeol. Namun, membayangkan perpisahan yang akan ia ucapkan pada Kris dan bagaimana sakitnya Kris nanti, membuat pandangannya buram karena air mata terbentuk dengan cepat dikedua matanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, jangan macam-macam." Ucap Chanyeol tak bisa dibantah.

"Tidak. Kau bisa saja berbohong, aku tak percaya padamu."

"Aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku Kai."

"Untuk orang yang rela melakukan apa saja demi tujuannya, ucapanmu terdengar hambar. Aku bukan Kai." Jongin menarik lepas tangannya dari cengkeraman Chanyeol kemudian berlari pergi.

Jongin berbalik mendengar langkah-langkah kaki cepat di belakangnya. "Jangan mengikuti aku!" teriaknya dengan kasar tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan para pejalan kaki kepadanya. Tentu saja kalimatnya itu tak didengar. "Sial!" geram Jongin, ia berlari sekuat tenaga agar kedua orang itu tak mampu mengejarnya.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di hadapannya berniat menghadang, Jongin melewati mobil itu dengan cepat berlari ke sebarang jalan. Ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat keras sebelum berlari menyusulnya. _"Apa dosaku sampai berurusan dengan orang gila macam Chanyeol?!"_ Jongin berteriak di dalam hati.

Sadar berkejar-kejaran konyol tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Jongin berhenti dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yangsudah keluar dari mobil bergegas menghampiri Jongin dengan berlari. "Kai…,"

"Tunggu di sini aku akan berbicara singkat dengan Kris. Jangan mencoba mencampuri urusanku."

"Baik." Sangat mengejutkan Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat persetujuan itu. "Kali ini terserah kau, tapi setelah ini kau tak bisa melawanku." Tentu saja seorang Park Chanyeol tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Jongin tak peduli, ia berbalik dan berjalan melewati gerbang _SNU_ , _Seoul National University_ tempat Kris menuntut ilmu.

Postur tubuh Kris yang mencolok terlihat jelas, rupanya dia benar-benar menunggu Jongin. Jongin merasa sesak karena tumpukan rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya.

"Jongin!" Kris memanggil dengan suara ceria, Jongin hanya bisa berharap semoga Kris tak melihat dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan dua orang kurang kerjaan yang mengikutinya atas perintah Chanyeol. Jongin menoleh ke belakang singkat, mobil sedan Chanyeol terparkir di tepi jalan tepat di depan gerbang masuk universitas, dengan jendela terbuka, dan Jongin tak perlu berotak jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol akan melihat semua interaksinya dengan Kris. "Kau ingin bicara dimana? Aku punya waktu selama dua jam penuh."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri, semua ini demi kepentingan Kris, dia tak perlu terlibat dalam masalah rumit ini. "Aku tak punya banyak waktu Kris."

"Wah tokomu pasti sangat ramai sekarang? Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Aku ingin kita berakhir dengan baik-bai, jangan berteriak dan jangan melakukan tindakan kekanakan." Peringat Jongin tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian jika Kris sampai meledak.

"Berakhir? Kenapa?" Kris bertanya dengan perlahan, tentu saja dia berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

"Alasan pribadi, demi keluargaku—ya seperti itulah. Aku harus bersikap dewasa dan menentukan pilihan, ini pilihan yang sangat sulit karena aku—aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Apa tak ada jalan lain? Aku bisa berbicara dengan keluargamu?"

"Maaf, sayangnya tidak bisa."

"Apa ada alasan lain?" Kris bisa melihat sedikit keraguan di kedua mata hitam Jongin.

"Chanyeol." jawab Jongin, dia berharap dengan itu Kris akan kehilangan harapan dan tak mencari alasan untuk tetap bersama.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Kau tak suka aku bekerja di sana? Aku bisa menolak tawaran itu dan mencari tempat lain…,"

Jongin memotong kalimat Kris. "Bukan itu. Chanyeol menyukai aku dan dia tak akan membiarkanmu mendekat. Percayalah dia orang yang sangat mengerikan jadi berhenti berharap dan carilah orang lain Kris, semoga kau bahagia."

Kris ingin menghentikan Jongin, namun, saat dia berbalik seorang Park Chanyeol telah menunggu Jongin di depan mobil mewahnya. Mungkin butuh menabung setahun penuh setelah dirinya bergabung dengan Park corporation untuk membeli mobil serupa milik Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol ia bahkan tak perlu memikirkan berapa harga mobil itu untuk mendapatkannya.

Jongin menoleh singkat ke belakang, ia melihat Kris memandanginya dengan sedih dan kecewa. Lebih baik membuat Kris membencinya daripada Kris mengambil resiko untuk menghancurkan masa depannya sendiri.

"Kau sudah selesai?" bisik Chanyeol pada telinga kanan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukannya. Jujur saja Chanyeol terkejut saat Jongin memeluknya dengan erat secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis parfum Jongin, ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit melihat wajah Kris yang kalah. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, ia akan selalu mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan, Jongin tak terkecuali. "Kita pergi sekarang."

Patah hati, Jongin belum pernah merasakannya hingga detik ini. Dan dengan tangannya sendiri dia telah menghancurkan semua pondasi yang telah dibangunnya dengan Kris. Jongin hanya menundukkan wajahnya, pasrah saat Chanyeol menuntunnya menaiki mobil. "Berikan ponselmu." Serupa robot Jongin memberikan ponselnya begitu saja kepada Chanyeol. Dia juga tak mencoba melawan saat Chanyeol membuka jendela mobil dan melempar ponselnya ke jalanan aspal yang keras dari kendaraan yang melaju 90km/jam.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm."

"Kai." Jongin tersentak saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol bahkan pernah menciumnya, Jongin tak ingin membayangkan apa yang Chanyeol akan lakukan pada dirinya jika mereka tinggal bersama nanti. "Aku senang kau kembali." Jongin menutup mulut, entah ribuan atau bahkan jutaan kali dirinya berteriak bahwa dia bukan Kai, Chanyeol tak akan mengubah pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat sambutan keluarganya, Jongin yakin pasti ada pesuruh Chanyeol yang datang dan menjelaskan semuanya atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan kehendak. Bagaimana Ayah, Ibu, juga kakaknya Chen dengan ramah mempersilakan Chanyeol masuk meski wajah mereka menampakkan kebalikan dari sambutan itu.

Semua orang duduk di meja yang berada di dalam toko. Meja yang diperuntukkan untuk pengunjung toko yang ingin beristirahat atau ingin berkonsultasi tentang buket bunga yang cocok. "Bagaimana jika mengubah toko ini, maksud saya membuatnya lebih besar." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya." Balas Jongin cepat. Tangan Chanyeol yang sejak keluar dari mobil tadi terus menggenggam tangan Jongin, mempererat genggamannya. "Biarkan keluargaku sendiri yang membesarkan bisnis ini." Jongin tak peduli, jika mereka terlalu tunduk pada Chanyeol dia pasti akan semakin besar kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mertuaku." Jongin menahan napas, ia melihat bagaimana kakaknya menahan diri untuk tak meledak, mendengar kalimat sial itu. "Dan mulai hari ini aku dan K—maksudku Kim Jongin, kami akan tinggal bersama."

Tentu saja tak ada yang mampu melawan Chanyeol, bahkan saat Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Jongin dan membawanya pergi, Jongin tak diijinkan membawa apapun dari rumahnya. Semua hanya bisa bungkam dan melempar tatapan tak berdaya. Jongin duduk di tempat yang sama dalam mobil Chanyeol, kursi belakang di samping Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya singkat sebagai tanda perpisahan kepada keluarganya.

"Apa kau melakukan ini pada Kai?" Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencari tahu hubungan Chanyeol dengan Kai dulu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura Chanyeol, aku bukan Kai, jadi apa kau dulu seperti ini?"

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol singkat tak memberi celah untuk pertanyaan lanjutan.

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan hidupku? Kenapa kau menghancurkan hidup orang lain?"

"Aku tak menghancurkan kehidupan siapa-siapa, jangan berpikiran buruk tentangku."

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar kalimat itu tentu saja, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Kai bahkan memberikan nyawanya sendiri tapi Kai berkata bahwa dia telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Aku tidak menghancurkan hidupmu."

"Kau mengahancurkannya!" pekik Jongin, tak bisa membendung lagi emosinya. "Menyuruhku memutuskan Kris, memisahkanku dari keluargaku, menarikku dari kehidupanku, dan memasukkanku dengan paksa dalam kehidupanmu sebagai Kai!" Jongin menghirup oksigen dengan cepat, adrenalin yang mengalir deras membuatnya tersengal. "Kau sama seperti membunuhku Chanyeol."

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang, membuat Jongin terkejut dan otomatis menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, jangan berkata tentang kematian, aku mohon, aku mohon." Kalimat kedua yang Chanyeol ucapkan terdengar mengiba.

"Tapi itu yang kau lakukan." balas Jongin.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu aku tak akan menyakitimu aku janji. Kau bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu sesering yang kau inginkan….,"

"Tapi tidak dengan Kris kan?" potong Jongin cepat.

"Kita sudah menikah dan Kris tentu saja tak boleh ada di dalam kehidupan kita berdua." Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua mata Jongin.

"Aku bukan Kai dan kita belum menikah." Tegas Jongin.

"Kai…,"

"Aku bukan Kai dan kita belum menikah!" pekik Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, entah apa yang sekarang terjadi Jongin tak peduli lagi, dengan cepat ia meraih pengunci pintu mobil berniat melompat keluar meski akibatnya akan fatal.

"Jongin!" pekik Chanyeol ia tarik tubuh Jongin dengan cepat, menahannya dengan cara memeluk erat tubuh Jongin dari belakang, Jongin meronta dengan keras namun Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya, tentu saja. "Jangan bertindak bodoh, kau bisa mati." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku tak peduli lagi, aku sudah mati."

"Tidak kau belum mati, aku mohon Jongin jangan pergi."

Jongin menghentikan perlawanannya, ia tersenyum perih. "Kau tak akan membiarkanku pergi." Ucapnya.

"Ya."

"Kau akan melakukan apapun kan?" kali ini Chanyeol tak menjawab, hati kecilnya berteriak bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang salah. Jongin bukan Kai dan dia tak selayaknya mengklaim sesuatu yang bukan menjadi miliknya. Namun, wajah Jongin yang begitu mirip dengan Kai membuat Chanyeol mengabaikan semua akal sehat dan hati nuraninya, semua akan dia lakukan untuk menutup luka karena kepergian Kai. Dan Chanyeol berakhir dengan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebentar lagi Taemin pulang, akan selalu ada orang yang mengikutimu kau tak akan tersesat di rumah ini dan keamananmu akan terjaga."

" _Aku seperti tawanan,"_ ucap Jongin di dalam hati.

"Ini ruangan kita." Chanyeol mendorong pintu kembar dari kayu mahoni di hadapannya. Ruangan, tapi bagi Jongin ini bahkan lebih besar dari toko serta rumahnya. Di dalam ruangan yang Chanyeol sebutkan, ada dapur, meja makan, sofa, televisi layar datar berukuran besar, perapian, rak buku, dan tiga pintu lain. "Kamar kita ada di sana, itu kamar Taemin, pintu yang lain adalah tempat penyimpanan."

Jongin hanya diam, ini menakjubkan tentu saja, tapi tak ada yang bisa menggantikan indahnya rasa kebebasan. "Kau bisa melihat-lihat." Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin kemudian keluar. Jongin tak peduli kemana Chanyeol pergi, bahkan lebih baik jika dia tak usah kembali saja.

Sebuah foto di atas perapian menarik perhatian Jongin. Foto itu berukuran besar. Foto pernikahan. Jongin melangkah mendekat untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. "Astaga!" pekik Jongin tertahan. Sebuah upacara pernikahan yang dilakukan di tepi pantai dengan pemandangan laut bebas, Jongin mengenali tempat itu sebagai Santorini di Yunani. Tapi bukan itu yang mengejutkan, tentu saja siapa orang yang terlihat bahagia berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol membuatnya terkejut. "Dia—mirip sekali denganku, Kai. Dia Kai? Itukah Kai?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dengan cepat Jongin mulai mencari foto-foto lain yang memperlihatkan Kai lebih banyak lagi.

Foto kelulusan, foto liburan, foto keluarga, foto saat Kai mengandung, foto Kai dengan bayinya dan Chanyeol, semua foto-foto tentang Kai yang Jongin lihat membuat kakinya lemas. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada salah satu sofa. Napasnya tersengal, sungguh ini sangat—aneh, tak bisa dipercaya. Di dunia ini memang ada manusia yang mirip, tapi tak seperti ini, bahkan saudara kembarpun memiliki perbedaan tapi dirinya dan Kai…, Ya ampun Jongin tak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

"Jongin aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Lay, dia adalah orang kepercayaanku." Suara Chanyeol menarik Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata, dengan cepat ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati, bukan, tapi berjalan melewati Chanyeol. "Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol berusaha mencegah kepergian Jongin.

"Aku butuh ruang untuk bernapas." Balas Jongin cepat.

"Kita bicara di kebun belakang." Ucap Chanyeol tak bisa dibantah.

"Kai—dia—dia sangat mirip denganku." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau bicara apa, Kai itu dirimu."

"Bukan." Balas Jongin pelan. Jongin memperhatikan genggaman tangan Chayeol pada dirinya, terlalu erat, terlalu posesif, wajahnya terangkat untuk menatap punggung Chanyeol. Ia kagum akan betapa besar cinta laki-laki itu pada Kai, tapi ini salah, cinta itu seharusnya untuk Kai hanya untuk Kai, dan saat cinta itu diberikan padanya semua berubah menjadi bencana. Sebuah kenyataan menampar Jongin dengan keras, ia terjebak dan tak memiliki jalan keluar sekarang. "Kenapa aku harus menjadi Kai?" Jongin bertanya entah kepada siapa, karena Chanyeol tak akan pernah memberi jawaban.

"Karena kau adalah Kai." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

Jongin hanya menginginkan kehidupan sederhana dengan permasalahan sederhana, bukan seperti ini, ini terlalu rumit lebih berat dari semua masalah yang selama ini ia hadapi. Lebih berat daripada pengusiran oleh dosen di saat pengerjaan tugas akhir, yang dulu sempat membuatnya stres berat, sekarang ia harus menjadi orang lain dan meninggalkan kehidupannya sendiri. Jongin tak sanggup menanggung beban seperti itu.

"Jongin!" pekik Lay saat tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba ambruk. Chanyeol dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Jongin, mendekapnya.

"Kai!" Chanyeol memanggil nama Kai dengan panik. " _Hyung_!" Chanyeol menatap putus asa kepada Lay, Lay mengangguk dan melesat pergi sementara Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Jongin, atau baginya adalah tubuh Kai. Sedikit terkejut dan tertampar kenyataan, saat Chanyeol merasakan tubuh yang berada di dalam gendongannya terasa lebih ringan dari tubuh Kai dulu. Namun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membungkam hati nurani, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya belum makan sejak pagi, oh dan dehidrasi ringan, itu saja Tuan Chanyeol tak ada yang serius, istirahat yang cukup dan menjaga pola makan." Dokter Jung tersenyum ramah mencoba memberi penjelasan dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih Anda boleh pergi." Chanyeol mengisyaratkan pada Lay untuk mengantar dokter paruh baya itu meninggalkan kediamannya. Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang Jongin, memandangi wajah pucat Jongin dan sedikit mengernyit melihat jarum infus menembus kulit tangan kanan Jongin.

"Maaf," bisik Chanyeol yang tentu saja tak terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Ayah! Ibu kenapa?" Taemin berlari dengan kedua kaki kecilnya menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tubuh Taemin.

"Hanya kelelahan, sudah makan?" Taemin mengangguk, tak bertanya hal lain. "Waktunya tidur siang."

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Ibu." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan banyak bergerak dan mengganggu istirahat ibumu ya?" Taemin mengangguk antusias diselingi dengan senyum lebar. Chanyeol mendudukkan Taemin di pinggir ranjang, membantunya melepas sandal rumah berbentuk kepala beruang. Taemin masuk ke dalam selimut, berbaring miring dan melingkarkan lengannya ke atas perut Jongin, memeluk perut Jongin, ia rebahkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. "Selamat tidur." Chanyeol mengusap pelan puncak kepala Taemin.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ini adalah hal yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeolpun bergabung dengan Taemin, berbaring di atas tempat tidur, mengapit kecil tubuh Taemin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, ada sesuatu yang menindih perut dan dadanya, tak terlalu berat hanya saja sedikit tidak nyaman. Lalu sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lengan kanannya. "Oh." Pekik Jongin tertahan, saat kedua mata dan otaknya mulai bekerja normal kembali.

Taemin menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantal, tangan mungilnya berada di atas perutnya bersama dengan tangan orang dewasa. Jongin menoleh, Chanyeol tentu saja itu tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau tidak tidur?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan suara pelan, tak ingin membangunkan Taemin yang terlihat pulas.

"Aku tidur tapi saat kau bergerak aku terjaga."

Jongin tak membalas kalimat Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mencoba memindahkan tubuh Taemin. Chanyeol tak menyukai hal itu terbukti dia tak memberi bantuan padahal sudah jelas Jongin terlihat kesulitan.

"Dia merindukanmu."

"Dia merindukan Kai." Jongin tetap pada pendiriannya ia pindahkan tubuh Taemin perlahan kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya sendiri. "Jangan membohonginya Chanyeol. Dan—jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, hentikan delusimu." Chanyeol tak menjawab. Jongin memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang tertembus jarum infus. "Bisakah ini dilepas aku benci jarum."

Jongin merasakan pergerakan di tempat tidur, Chanyeol bangun kemudian pergi keluar tanpa berkata apapun. Jongin menoleh memandangi wajah tidur Taemin, merasa iba kenapa anak sekecil Taemin harus terlibat dalam kegilaan ayahnya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan laki-laki paruh baya, mendekati tempat tidur.

Jongin mengernyit saat laki-laki paruh baya yang kemungkinan besar adalah dokter pribadi Chanyeol, menarik jarum dari tangan kanannya, nyeri, genangan kecil darah terbentuk di atas luka jarum yang segera ditutup plester dengan cepat. Namun, Jongin sempat melihat genangan darah berukuran kecil itu. "Tekan dengan kuat kurang lebih satu menit." Jongin menuruti perintah sang dokter. "Minum air yang cukup dan makanlah." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bisa bangun?" kali ini Chanyeol membuka mulutnya.

"Ya."

"Kita ke meja makan sekarang." Chanyeol melangkah mendekat bermaksud menolong namun Jongin turun dari ranjang lebih cepat.

"Taemin tak apa sendirian?"

"Kau peduli pada Taemin?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan penuh harap.

"Aku ingin memiliki seorang adik dari dulu." Jawaban Jongin menghancurkan harapan Chanyeol seketika.

"Dia anakmu." Balas Chanyeol, Jongin ingin meluruskan kalimat Chanyeol namun laki-laki tinggi itu sudah menarik tangannya keluar kamar.

Para pelayan Chanyeol terlihat sibuk di meja makan ruangan pribadi Chanyeol. Jongin mengikuti tarikan tangan Chanyeol melangkah mendekat. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Jongin, mungkin terlalu dekat. Jongin mengamati berbagai menu makanan yang tersedia, merasa tak berselera. Akhirnya ia meraih botol minuman isotonik.

"Kau ingin apa?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh perhatian, Jongin masih meminum isotoniknya jadi dia tak bisa menjawab. "Kau suka ayam kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka ayam."

Ayam, Kai menyukai ayam seharusnya Jongin juga menyukai hal yang sama. Sekali lagi jauh di dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol, kembali berteriak bahwa Kai dan Jongin adalah orang yang berbeda. Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, aku tau kau suka daging sapi."

"Tentu saja kau tau semua tentangku." Bisik Jongin hampir tak terdengar. Ia abaikan tatapan Chanyeol, tangan kanannya mengambil selembar roti tawar dan menggigitnya, tak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat Chanyeol apalagi semua pelayan telah pergi Jongin memutuskan untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Kai? Maksudku Jongin!"

"Kemana saja asal bukan di sini." Balas Jongin jujur.

Chanyeol diam menatap punggung Jongin yang berjalan mendekati pintu keluar ruangan. Dan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa takut akan kehilangan Kai untuk yang kedua kali, membuatnya berdiri berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa yang…!" pekik Jongin, kalimatnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat dan memaksanya untuk mengubah arah. Chanyeol menyeret Jongin ke sebuah ruangan, dan para pelayan hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Chanyeol." Jongin sedikit berharap saat Lay datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"Mundurlah Lay." Desis Chanyeol, Lay terlihat ingin membuka mulutnya namun Chanyeol mengabaikan semuanya dan kembali menyeret Jongin.

"Chanyeol hentikan." Jongin mencoba melawan dengan menghentikan kedua kakinya namun tarikan Chanyeol lebih kuat, Jongin tak berdaya ia menoleh menatap Lay meminta pertolongan namun Lay justru memalingkan wajahnya.

BRAK! Chanyeol menutup pintu sebuah ruangan yang ia masuki dengan kasar, menguncinya. Jongin panik memperhatikan ruangan dimana mereka berada sekarang, kamar tidur, seperti dejavu, dulu di pertemuan pertama di kantor Chanyeol, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin, panik berlari menghampiri Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri pintu keluar. Mencoba mencegah Chanyeol mengunci pintu itu. "Ah!" teriak Jongin saat Chanyeol menampik tangannya kasar.

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengerikan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jongin berusaha keras untuk tak terdengar ketakutan.

"Memilikimu, suka atau tidak suka."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, _memiliki?_ Kedua bola matanya mulai bergerak cepat meneliti setiap ruangan. "Maksudmu…," Jongin bahkan tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab namun tatapan mengerikan itu tak juga pergi dari kedua matanya. "Chanyeol kau tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku." Jongin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan dada Chanyeol yang terus mendekati dirinya.

"Sudah aku katakan, kau suka atau tidak suka, aku tak peduli."

Sial! Jongin tahu dia akan kalah telak perbedaan fisiknya dengan Chanyeol terlalu jelas terlihat. Melihat celah, Jongin berlari melewati tubuh Chanyeol menuju pintu mencoba membuka, namun kunci tak lagi terpasang di sana. "Lay hyung tolong bukakan pintunya Lay hyung!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolongmu Kai, oh maaf aku salah, Jongin. Jadi pilihanmu adalah menerimaku atau kita lakukan ini secara kasar." Jongin berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan punggung merapat pada daun pintu.

"Aku—aku…," Jongin merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa otaknya tak bisa berpikir lebih cepat untuk memberikan jawaban atau bernegosiasi dengan Chanyeol.

"Jongin." Tatapan itu terlihat mengancam dan lidah Jongin benar-benar kelu sekarang. "Jongin." Chanyeol menuntut.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, karena itu yang hatiku katakan. Maaf aku tak bisa menerimamu Chanyeol." Jika para filsuf berkata jujurlah meski kejujuran itu membuatmu mati, Jongin yakin hari ini adalah kematiannya.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu Kim Jongin," desis Chanyeol pada telinga kanan Jongin.

Jongin tak ingin menyerah dengan mudah, dia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa amunisi yang berserakan dalam dirinya untuk memberi perlawanan terakhir pada Chanyeol. "Jika aku menerimamu kau akan tetap melakukan _ini_ kan padaku?" Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. "Kau tak menyisakan pilahan untukku."

"Sayangnya seperti itu Kim Jongin, maaf, hidup kadang tak adil untuk sebagian orang." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol melumat kasar bibir Jongin. Tak ingin dilecehkan seperti ini, Jongin menggigit bibir Chanyeol keras membuat si pemilik mengerang kesatikan dan melepaskan bibirnya. Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, dia sendiri berlari ke sudut ruangan, kemanapun asal menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik bahu belakang Jongin kasar, mendorong tubuh Jongin ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin berusaha mencegah tangan Chanyeol melepas kancing kemeja. "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya denganmu, mengertilah Chanyeol aku bukan Kai. Buka matamu Chanyeol aku bukan Kai!" Chanyeol tak bergeming justru semakin beringas. Jongin yang kalah telak dan ditambah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik sekarang, akhirnya menyerah pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol aku mohon, jangan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengabaikan semua permohonan Jongin. Ia sengaja menulikan kedua telinganya, yang terpenting adalah Jongin menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Ia terus memberikan tanda pada leher jenjang Jongin, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit Jongin saat ia memaksa _masuk_.

Jongin benar-benar hancur, ia tak bisa melawan, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memalingkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol bermaksud menciumnya. Mengabaikan geraman frustasi Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin." Bisik Chanyeol ditengah deru napasnya. Jongin tak menjawab, dia hanya berharap Chanyeol segera mengakhiri semua ini. "Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu Jongin?"

"Aku membencimu." Bisik Jongin.

"Aku tak peduli, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menerimaku Jongin. Dan akan aku pastikan kau menerimaku terpaksa atau tidak."

Jongin menyadari perubahan tubuh Chanyeol, ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku mohon jangan Chanyeol," bisik Jongin putus asa.

"Kenapa? Kau takut hamil Kim Jongin? Itu yang aku harapkan, kau tak mungkin membunuh nyawa tak berdosa kan?"

"Jangan menghancurkan aku lebih parah lagi Chanye…," Jongin tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena lumatan bibir Chanyeol.

Semuanya berakhir, Jongin kalah telak. Benih-benih Chanyeol masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Jongin hanya berharap tak ada yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya setelah ini. Berharap hidup tak lebih kejam lagi berlaku pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. Ia mendengar kunci pintu dibuka dari luar, mungkin Lay yang melakukannya karena merasa bersalah. Sayang, ia tak bertindak lebih cepat. Melihat Jongin dengan langkah tergesa menuju pintu keluar, Chanyeol mulai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"Kai—Jongin!" Chanyeol mengejar langkah kaki Jongin menuju halaman belakang. Jongin tak berniat untuk memperlambat kedua langkah kakinya. "Jongin." Chanyeol melakukan usaha terakhir dengan menahan pundak kanan Jongin dari belakang.

Jongin berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan semua kebencian dalam dirinya, ia singkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa sadar Jongin mendorong Chanyeol ke dalam kolam renang. "Kai aku…," suara Chanyeol terputus. Jongin baru menyadari jika Chanyeol tak bisa berenang. Jongin berlari mendekati pinggir kolam renang bermaksud menolong, tapi…, kejadian tadi terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan saat Chanyeol _memperkosanya_. Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, ia berjalan mundur.

Suara Chanyeol semakin tak berdaya, gerakan di dalam airnyapun sudah melambat. Sebentar lagi dia benar-benar akan tenggelam, namun, Jongin sama sekali tak bergeming di tempatnya. Tak apa kan jika Jongin berharap Chanyeol mati saja, karena Chanyeol telah merebut semuanya tanpa bersisa. Kemudian Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol di dalam kolam renang.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI**

Halo semuanya ini chapter empat selamat membaca, dan maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading….

 **Previous**

Jongin berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan semua kebencian dalam dirinya, ia singkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya dengan cepat, bahkan tanpa sadar Jongin mendorong Chanyeol ke dalam kolam renang. "Kai aku…," suara Chanyeol terputus. Jongin baru menyadari jika Chanyeol tak bisa berenang. Jongin berlari mendekati pinggir kolam renang bermaksud menolong tapi…, kejadian tadi terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan saat Chanyeol _memperkosanya_. Jongin mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, ia berjalan mundur.

Suara Chanyeol semakin tak berdaya, gerakan di dalam airnyapun sudah melambat. Sebentar lagi dia benar-benar akan tenggelam, namun, Jongin sama sekali tak bergeming di tempatnya. Tak apa kan jika Jongin berharap Chanyeol mati saja, karena Chanyeol telah merebut semuanya tanpa bersisa. Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol di dalam kolam renang.

 **Bab Empat**

"Chanyeol!"

"Ayah!" dua pekikan kemudian diiringi langkah cepat terdengar jelas. Mereka orang-orang yang peduli pada Chanyeol, langsung menyelamatkan Chanyeol tentu saja, Jongin menoleh ke belakang sekilas. Melihat tiga orang pria dewasa terjun ke kolam. Jongin memilih pergi, tak ingin berurusan dengan Chanyeol lagi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini saja.

Pandangan Jongin buram karena air mata yang terbentuk cepat, benarkah dia telah berharap kematian seseorang? Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Tak percaya jika dirinya sudah berbuat sangat buruk.

Jongin berjalan cepat melintasi lorong-lorong yang ia ingat menuju halaman belakang kediaman Chanyeol yang luasnya serupa taman kota. Aroma rumput segar dan tanah basah menyapa Jongin, suara mesin penyiram terdengar merdu karena ia hanya seorang diri berdiri di taman belakang kediaman Chanyeol. Memandangi kanopi-kanopi mawar putih yang menakjubkan namun dengan perasaan hampa. Akibat perbuatan Chanyeol, masih terasa sangat jelas hingga detik ini. Jongin duduk di atas rerumputan segar. Membiarkan air sisa siraman membasahi celana yang ia kenakan.

"Hampir gelap sebaiknya kau masuk, udara bisa berubah sangat dingin meski musim panas." Itu suara Lay namun Jongin tak ingin menoleh dan memberi tanggapan. "Jongin, Chanyeol mencarimu." Lay berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Chanyeol baik-baik saja, jangan cemas. Dia sedang istirahat sekarang."

Bukan itu yang Jongin inginkan, seandainya Lay bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Lay pasti terkejut dengan betapa jahat keinginan Jongin saat ini. Perlahan Lay menyentuh lengan kanan Jongin. "Ayo masuk." Ucapnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolongku?" Jongin bertanya pelan.

Lay menarik tangannya cepat. "Maaf. Menurutlah pada Chanyeol kau tak akan kekurangan."

Jongin menundukkan wajah, memandangi rerumputan di bawah telapak kakinya. Lebih baik daripada menampar wajah Lay, kenapa ia harus menurut? Dirinya bukan robot dan juga bukan Kai. "Pergilah, aku ingin di sini."

"Sebentar lagi gelap Jongin…,"

"Aku melihat banyak lampu di sini." Potong Jongin cepat tanpa menoleh pada Lay. Melihat tak ada celah untuk membujuk Jongin, Lay akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

Suara derap langkah kaki membuat Jongin jengkel, kenapa semua orang di tempat ini tak bisa memberikannya ruang untuk diri sendiri dan terus mengganggunya. "Sudah aku katakan…,"

" _Ibu_."

"Taemin." Ucap Jongin, Taemin langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin. Melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya pada leher Jongin.

"Jangan pergi, _Ibu_ , Ayah hampir pergi, Taemin takut sendirian."

Jongin melepas pelukan Taemin paksa, ia memegang kedua lengan Taemin menatapnya tajam. "Dengar Taemin, aku Kim Jongin dan aku bukan ibumu, kau harus mengerti itu. Ayahmu…," air mata mengalir deras di kedua mata Taemin. "Haaah…, ya ampun, kenapa aku terdengar sangat buruk sekarang." Keluh Jongin, tak tega dengan Taemin, Jongin memeluk kembali tubuh mungil Taemin. Mengusap punggung kecil Taemin. "Jangan menangis lagi."

"Jadi kau bukan ibuku? Tapi kau terlihat seperti Ibu, Ayah juga bilang kau ibuku."

Jongin tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, posisinya serba salah sekarang. "Baiklah, kau bisa memanggilku dengan—apapun terserah kau saja." Putus Jongin.

Taemin menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Jongin cepat. Memandangi wajah Jongin dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar. "Jadi aku boleh memanggilmu Ibu?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ini ide buruk, tapi marah pada anak sekecil Taemin pasti lebih buruk lagi. Jongin tak ingin menyaingi Chanyeol dalam hal keburukan. Cukup Chanyeol saja orang paling bejat di dunia ini.

"Ayo masuk di luar mulai gelap, Taemin benci gelap Ibu." Taemin menggandeng tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin mau tak mau ikut berdiri dan berjalan bersama Taemin. Taemin menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dan tangan Jongin, terlihat bahagia, namun di sisi lain membuat Jongin semakin bingung mengambil sikap.

"Taemin." Lay memanggil nama Taemin lembut. "Ayo makan malam, biarkan Jongin mandi."

Taemin menarik tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin menunduk dan menatap kedua mata Taemin. "Ya, aku ingin mandi."

"Setelah itu Ibu ikut makan malam?"

"Ibumu masih sakit biarkan dia istirahat, Taemin makan dengan Lay hyung dan paman Han saja ya?" Lay mencoba membujuk, meski enggan Taemin akhirnya bersedia, ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin dan berlari menghampiri Lay meminta gendong.

"Apa aku harus kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Jongin menghentikan langkah kaki Lay.

"Sayangnya seperti itu Jongin, maaf."

Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar, ia belum tahu semua ruangan di rumah ini namun bagian mana yang harus ia lewati untuk kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol sudah dihapalnya. Jongin mendorong pintu mahoni besar di hadapannya. Seorang wanita dengan gaun yang terlihat anggun langsung berbalik, menatap kedatangannya. "Kau—astaga! Kau mirip sekali dengan Kai."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Wanita itu mendekatinya, menyentuh pipi kanannya. Tersenyum ramah, hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum kedua matanya diselimuti kemarahan. "Kau tak menolong putraku kan? Kau sengaja melakukannya? Dan apa kau tahu meski kau membunuh Chanyeol, dia akan tetap memaafkanmu karena wajahmu."

Wanita di hadapannya ternyata ibu Chanyeol, mereka memiliki bentuk telinga yang sama, hanya itu, selebihnya tak ada yang mirip. Oh, tempramen mereka sama. "Dia yang memaksaku melakukannya." Balas Jongin.

"Tutup mulutmu Chanyeol tak seperti itu…," ucapan ibu Chanyeol terhenti saat ia melihat ada banyak bercak kemerahan di leher Jongin. "Chanyeol yang melakukannya? Apa dia memaksamu?" Jongin tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan menjijikan itu.

"Putra Anda membutuhkan pertolongan, apa Anda tak bisa melihatnya, kenapa dia begitu kejam dan menganggap orang lain sebagai Kai? Apa itu namanya bukan gila?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kai! Atau siapapun namamu, kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu pada putraku." Jongin tersenyum sinis mengabaikan kemarahan wanita di hadapannya.

"Dia menghancurkan kehidupanku, menghancurkan keluargaku, semuanya, dia mengambil semuanya dariku."

"Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Bisakah Anda mengatakan pada Chanyeol, aku tak butuh cintanya, cinta seperti itu sangat menjijikkan."

PLAK! "Ibu!" teriakkan Chanyeol terdengar bersamaan dengan tamparan yang mendarat pada pipi kanan Jongin.

"Ibu jangan pernah menyentuh Kai lagi." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati keduanya dengan langkah panjang. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Nak."

"Sebaiknya Ibu keluar sebelum aku marah."

Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan tak percaya, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bersikap sekasar itu pada ibunya. "Chanyeol…,"

"Ibu, aku mohon. Ibu bisa menemani Taemin makan malam atau belajar, terserah Ibu asal tak di sini." Nyonya Park mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan keluar dengan langkah menghentak membuat sepatu berhak tingginya mengeluarkan suara nyaring ketika beradu dengan lantai marmer. Jongin menoleh, pandangannya mengikuti punggung nyonya Park, merasa tak enak hati dengan wanita itu.

Sentuhan tangan Chanyeol pada pipi kanan Jongin, membuatnya terkejut dan seketika menatap Chanyeol. "Apa Ibu menamparmu dengan keras?"

 _Ini tak ada apa-apanya dibanding perbuatanmu_. Ucap Jongin di dalam hati. "Tidak." Balas Jongin singkat sambil menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. "Aku ingin mandi."

"Aku siapkan baju gantimu."

"Tidak! Tak perlu melakukan—terserah." Tatapan Chanyeol selalu menuntut dan Jongin risih dengan tatapan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pakaian Kai, tentu saja itu yang Chanyeol berikan. Dan kini mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan, hanya berdua. Jongin sama sekali tak ingin memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau tak menolongku di kolam renang?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun Jongin tetap menjawab. "Tidak." Jawab Jongin, tak ada gunanya berdusta. Semua pengawal Chanyeol tahu jika dirinya tak berusaha menolong Chanyeol di kolam renang. Oh dan tentu saja di rumah ini dilengkapi dengan kamera pengawas di setiap sudutnya, berbohong tak dibutuhkan di sini.

"Rupanya, kau sangat membenciku." Jongin memilih bungkam. "Kau membenciku kan?"

"Tak perlu bertanya sesuatu yang jelas jawabannya. Sudahlah Chanyeol aku muak denganmu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mencintai Kai."

"Tidak, aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin."

"Kau hanya mencintai wajahku."

"Bisakah kita mulai ini dari awal? Memulai dengan benar?"

"Kau membuatku bingung Park Chanyeol."

Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin erat. "Kau tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menerimaku."

"Apa kau berkepribadian ganda? Atau bipolar? Kadang baik kadang jahat."

"Mungkin."

Jongin membiarkan Chanyeol tetap menggenggam tangannya, namun Jongin tak bisa menekan rasa penasarannya terhadap Kai. Mencari tahu tentang Kai, ya, Jongin akan melakukannya, berharap saja Chanyeol tak terlalu peduli padanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Aku mengantuk." Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makan malamu?"

"Itu bukan seleraku."

"Tidur dimana?"

"Taemin." Tidur dengan Taemin adalah opsi terbaik dibanding tidur bersama Chanyeol sementara hasrat untuk mencekik leher Chanyeol hingga patah masih terasa kuat dalam diri Jongin.

"Tidak, kita tidur bersama."

Jongin menghembuskan napas frustasi, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang sepemaksa Chanyeol. "Aku masih marah padamu, apa kau tak takut jika besok terjadi sesuatu?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Jongin mengerutkan dahi apa Chanyeol menggodanya sekarang?

"Ya, terjadi sesuatu, kau mati besok pagi."

"Karena perbuatanmu? Jongin, kau tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Jangan meremehkan orang lain."

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya, kau tak akan tega membuat Taemin kehilangan orangtua satu-satunya yang tersisa kan?"

"Jangan membawa nama Taemin sebagai senjatamu." Desis Jongin.

"Oh kenapa? Untuk memenangkan sebuah perang dibutuhkan persenjataan maksimal, di permainan, kartu as adalah penentu kemenangan."

"Kau licik, Park Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih, aku sudah mendengar banyak sebutan lain yang lebih _seru_ dibanding itu. Kau tak bisa selalu menang jika berjalan di jalan yang lurus." Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. "Mengerti maksudku kan?"

Jongin berdiri dari kursi, muak dengan wajah dan sikap Chanyeol. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin terkejut, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah.

"Kau ringan sekali." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Turunkan!" Jongin meronta namun Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan Jongin lolos, tentu saja. "Chanyeol!" kali ini Jongin berteriak karena Chanyeol membawanya berlari, membayangkan betapa sakitnya jika bagian belakang tubuhnya membentur lantai marmer, jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjatuhkannya. "Chanyeol?" Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol bingung karena ekspresi pria itu tiba-tiba berubah. "Astaga!" Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Jongin.

"Huh?!" kedua mata Jongin terbuka seketika, tubuhnya baik-baik saja, tak membentur lantai marmer keras.

"Bhuahahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali!" pekik Chanyeol, tertawa keras sembari memegangi perutnya. Jongin duduk, memandangi tempat tidur nyaman nan empuk yang ia duduki sekarang. Dan, Chanyeol yang tertawa lepas, tentu saja terlihat sangat aneh. "Kau kira aku akan menjatuhkanmu ke lantai? Aku tak mungkin melakukannya." Chanyeol mendekat dan mengusap puncak kepala Jongin perlahan.

"Terima kasih kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung ringan."

"Apa perlu kupanggil dokter?!" pekik Chanyeol cemas.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. "Itu hanya istilah, bodoh."

"Oh." Balas Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. ia berjalan mendekati Jongin, bayang-bayang buruk itu kembali, Jongin menendang perut datar Chanyeol, melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari pergi. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dituju adalah kamar mandi. Chanyeol tentu saja tak membuat ini semua menjadi mudah, ia mengejar Jongin, namun Jongin lebih cepat karena Chanyeol masih menahan nyeri di perutnya. Jongin menutup pintu kamar mandi. Bersyukur pintu kamar mandi dilengkapi dengan slot kunci. Membuat Chanyeol tak bisa membuka pintu dari luar.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak dan menggedor pintu dengan keras.

"Aku tidur di sini, selamat malam!" pekik Jongin membalas Chanyeol.

"Jongin!"

"Jangan berteriak lagi! Aku mau tidur!" Jongin mendesah dan berjalan mengamati kamar mandi, tadi dia tak mandi di sini. Kamar mandi ini lebih besar, dan lebih mewah tentu saja. Bak berendam dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar sepertinya bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat tidur.

Bak berendam dari marmer hitam itu terasa dingin menyentuh kulit Jongin, dingin dengan artian yang menyenangkan karena udara lembab musim panas. Seandainya sekarang adalah musim gugur atau dingin, Jongin mungkin tidur di dalam bak yang terisi penuh dengan air panas.

Jongin menggunakan satu handuk yang terlipat rapi sebagai bantal. Di dalam kamar mandi bahkan tersedia televisi layar datar dengan ukuran besar. "Apa perlu mandi sambil menonton televisi?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka." Dengus Jongin, mereka yang dia bicarakan tentu saja orang-orang dari kalangan atas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tak tahu sekarang pukul berapa, karena tak ada jam di dalam kamar mandi dan ponselnya sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Ia tajamkan kedua telinganya mencoba menangkap suara apapun dari luar. Tadi malam dia cukup tidur nyenyak mungkin karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi kenyataan berat ini. Jongin bangun, merenggangkan tubuh, dan melangkah keluar dari bak mandi.

Ragu-ragu, Jongin membuka slot kunci dan mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Sedikit saja yang penting dia bisa melihat keadaan di dalam kamar. "Hah!" pekik Jongin tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya saat mendapati kamar dalam keadaan kosong, iapun melangkah keluar. Jam antik di dalam kamar menunjuk angka sebelas. "Wow aku bangun sangat terlambat," gumam Jongin. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Oh, pergi ke rumah, ya ke rumah sekarang juga."

Jongin bergegas kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, dia memutuskan untuk tak mengganti kaos yang ia kenakan, setengah berlari Jongin keluar dari kamar, terlalu antusias untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Chanyeol!" Jongin tak percaya Chanyeol masih berkeliaran. "Kau tak kerja? Aku ingin ke rumah."

"Apa gunanya hidup di zaman modern dan memiliki banyak orang kepercayaan." Balas Chanyeol santai, iapun berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin. "Aku menahan diri untuk tak menghancurkan pintu kamar mandi Jongin, aku peringatkan padamu jangan menguji kesabaranku."

"Aku tak menguji kesabaranmu kau saja yang salah menganggapku Kai."

"Terima saja cintaku kenapa semua itu berat untukmu?"

"Aku bukan Kai dan aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri Chanyeol."

"Aku tak melarangmu memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri, aku hanya memintamu untuk menerima cintaku saja…,"

"Sebagai Kai?" potong Jongin cepat.

"Tidak, sebagai Jongin."

"Omong kosong. Kita lihat saja jika aku mengoperasi wajahku menjadi sangat berbeda apa kau masih menyukaiku sebagai Jongin?" Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung. "Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan? Karena kau mencintai Kai, bukan Jongin, kau hanya tertarik dengan Jongin karena dia memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan Kaimu."

"Jangan memulai perdebatan denganku Jongin."

"Aku tidak berdebat denganmu, aku hanya membawakan kenyataan padamu."

"Sudahlah, kau ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu kan." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan kanan Jongin dan menariknya lembut.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Aku temani dan tak ada bantahan jadi diamlah dan menurut saja."

"Aku berharap kau mati saat di kolam renang."

"Maaf kau harus kecewa." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada lembut tak terpengaruh dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"Sampai kapan kau memaksaku untuk bersamamu? Selamanya?"

"Ya." Chanyeol membalas mantap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuklah aku menjawab panggilan ini dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Jongin.

Jongin melepas sabuk pengaman dan melangkah keluar mobil, membanting pintu kemudian berjalan cepat menyusuri trotoar menuju toko bunga keluarganya. Ragu-ragu, Jongin mendorong pintu kaca toko, ia sama sekali tak mengenali toko bunga keluarganya kecuali papan nama yang masih sama.

"Jongin!" pekik Chen bahagia kemudian berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Renovasi," balas Chen dengan suara pelan. "Orang-orang suruhan Chanyeol, maaf kami tak bisa melawannya Jongin."

"Aku mengerti kok, sudahlah." Jongin mencoba tersenyum meski dadanya seolah tertusuk pisau tajam. "Sudah berapa lama aku pergi, kenapa rasanya lama sekali sampai-sampai tempat tinggalku berubah total seperti ini."

"Uang itu mengerikan." Bisik Chen perlahan.

"Hmmm, dimana Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Mereka pergi mengecek pesanan di Busan."

"Busan?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya dengan jawaban Chen. "Jauh sekali."

"Bisnis ini maju dengan pesat karena campur tangan Chanyeol, apa kau tak menyadari jika karyawan kita bertambah?" Jongin menggeleng pelan, kepalanya terlalu penuh dan tak memiliki waktu untuk meneliti setiap detail rumahnya. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Denganku?"

"Jongin." Oh tidak! Suara itu. Jongin berbalik dengan kasar, menatap kehadiran Kris dengan wajah panik bercampur takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" pekik Jongin. "Pergilah." Perintah Jongin sambil menarik kasar tangan kiri Kris, sementara kedua matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang mobil Chanyeol memastikan si pemilik masih berada di dalam, sibuk menjawab panggilan.

"Jongin….,"

"Aku mohon pergilah, kau tak boleh berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Aku mohon Kris jangan membuat semua ini lebih rumit lagi, pergilah demi kebaikanmu. Aku mohon. Kris Wu."

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku Jongin, apa karena Chanyeol memiliki lebih banyak dibanding aku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengkhianatimu."

"Kenapa kau bersama Chanyeol?!" suara Kris meninggi.

"Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan, pergilah Kris. Pergi sekarang juga."

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapat penjelasan dan apa ini?!" Kris menarik tangan kanan Jongin. "Cincin pernikahan? Kau sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol kan?"

"Aku… aku Kris, mengertilah aku tak memiliki pilihan lain." Sedikit terbata, Jongin melakukan pembelaan, ia tak ingin Kris kecewa padanya, tak apa jika Kris benci tapi kecewa adalah urusan lain. "Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu Kris, Chanyeol tak memberiku pilihan lain."

"Apa dia mengancammu?" Kris menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya tak kuasa menatap kedua bola mata Kris, selain itu ia sangat merindukan laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang. "Pergilah denganku."

Kedua kelopak mata Jongin sontak terbuka. "Jangan memberiku harapan apa-apa Kris, kumohon pergilah demi kebaikanmu. Chanyeol akan melakukan semua cara untuk menghancurkan kehidupanmu jika kau masih berada di sekitarku. Pergilah!" pekik Jongin melihat Kris yang ingin mengeluarkan perlawanan, ia dorong tubuh Kris menjauh kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Jongin!" panggil Kris menahan lengan kanan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jongin menoleh cepat apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi, Chanyeol daang dan melihat semua ini. Pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Kris. BRAK! Tubuh Kris menabrak salah satu rak besi bunga. Kris terlihat kesakitan namun Chanyeol tak akan berhenti dengan mudah.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Jonginku!" Chanyeol bersiap melayangkan pukulan lanjutan.

Jongin tak tinggal diam. "Chanyeol!" BUAGH! Sebuah pukulan mendarat keras di wajah Jongin, ia terjatuh dan menabrak pintu kaca, beruntung kaca pintu yang tebal tak sampai pecah.

"Jongin!" teriak ketiga orang dengan panik.

"Sudah cukup." Ucap Jongin, ia berdiri kembali mengabaikan rasa pening dan panas di wajahnya. "Jangan memukul Kris lagi." Jongin berbalik menatap Kris. "Pergilah Kris semua telah berakhir di antara kita. Selamat tinggal."

"Jongin…,"

"Aku mengandung anak Chanyeol." ucap Jongin dingin kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kris, berharap Chen kakaknya bisa membereskan kekacauan. Atau jika dia tak mampu, lebih baik Chen pergi saja dan membiarkan dua pria itu saling pukul.

"Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali, kau tahu akibatnya berurusan denganku kan?!" pekik Chanyeol mengancam Kris.

Jongin tak ingin peduli lagi, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kedua kakinya melangkah menaiki anak tangga yang kini terlihat sangat berbeda, bukan lagi tangga kayu sempit seperti ingatannya. Rumah dan toko keluarganya benar-benar berubah mewah, uang tak diragukan lagi memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu tergantung tulisan Jongin pada daun pintunya, Jongin menoleh ke pintu yang lain dan membaca nama Jongdae kemudian nama ayah dan ibunya. "Ini kamarmu, oh kamar kita." Chanyeol memegang knob pintu dan memutarnya, mengejutkan Jongin sebab ia tak mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mengikutinya.

Jongin melangkah masuk, kamar baru ini dapat dipastikan luar biasa, namun, ia sedang tak ingin melakukan pengamatan. Tidak sama sekali. Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur berukuran besar. Cukup untuk menampung empat orang, sebuah tempat tidur yang selama ini hanya bisa ia bayangkan.

"Apa kau mengandung?"

"Tidak, tidak tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Agar Kris pergi dari hidupku karena kau pasti akan mengahncurkannya jika dia tak pergi." Jongin memberi penjelasan meski dirinya sangat enggan untuk melakukan hal itu. Jongin hanya ingin berbaring di bawah selimut yang nyaman, melarikan diri ke dunia mimpi karena kehidupannya sangat tragis, terdengar menyedihkan bukan?

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah belajar dengan baik." Jongin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin tertahan saat Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya dan menangkup wajahnya. Terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

"Astaga, aku memukulmu dengan keras." Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat cemas, ia pandangi kulit sisi kanan wajah Jongin yang lebam dan terlihat menyakitkan. "Aku cari es dulu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, biarkan saja. Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Jika dibiarkan akan semakin sakit dan lebih lama sembuh."

"Tak masalah."

"Jongin." Chanyeol memanggil dengan lembut.

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol, jika tidak bisa melawan bagaimana jika menyerah saja. Menyerah bukan hal buruk kan? Karena Jongin sudah tak berdaya lagi untuk melawan. "Kenapa kau tak memberiku pilihan?" bisik Jongin dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku sangat menderita Chanyeol apa kau tahu itu?"

"Jongin aku mohon, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Jongin erat. Jongin terisak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan, tapi sekarang rasanya sangat sulit untuk tidak mengasihani dirinya sendiri dan membenci takdir hidupnya.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menangis melampiaskan semua amarah serta berbagai pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Jongin hanya ingin semua ini berakhir. Hanya berakhir tak perlu memikirkan bahagia atau sedih. Hanya berakhir, itu saja.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih juga review-reviewnya.

 **Kim Kai Jong:** terima kasih sudah review

 **Kamong Jjong** : terima kasih sudah review panjang lebar, gak masuk semua ya Kai gak akan depresi (mungkin), jalan cerita yang kamu saranin asyik makasih

 **vipbigbang74** : terima kasih sudah review

 **Adinka K.P** : makasih sudah review momen romantis ChanKai sabar dulu

 **Baby Crong** : bagi-bagi novelnya terbatas haha, bingung juga mesti milih siapa ntar deh saya merenung lagi

 **sejin kimkai** : Kris sama Kai di cerita lain aja yep Taemin bakal punya adik (mungkin)….

: yup Chanyeol gak akan mati, kan ChanKai, to Chanyeol mati aja terus bangkit dari kubur, terus menghantui Jongin terus…., ni cerita gak kelar-kelar ala GGS (ganteng-ganteng S****) hahaha

 **YooKey1314** : hahaha membuat Taemin jadi anak Chanyeol dan Kai berat juga sih, habis gak ada kandidat lain, ada masukan?

 **chidorasen** : makasih dah review

 **hunexohan:** setiap orang punya kelemahan salah satunya Chanyeol

 **sayakanoicinoe** : makasih dah review

 **ParkJitta** : namanya benci gak apa-apa agak jahat Jongin agaj jahat ke Chanyeol

 **Damchuu93** : Chanyeol hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan

 **Chotaein816** : makasih dah review

 **Parkizuna** : Jongin pasi luluh kok tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya

 **Keepbeef ChikenCubu** : makasih dah review, tulisan kamu bagus maaf belum sempat ninggal review

 **Ike686** : ya Chanyeol tenggelam kasian, kasian, kasian

 **Jjong86** : makasih masukannya

: sebenarnya saya pengen bisa nulis NC vulgar hahaha…, tapi gak bisa…. (curhat)

 **thedolphinduck** : Kris keren saat kasar, ntar kalo ada feel nulis KrisKai

 **Mizukami Sakura-chan** : makasih dah review

 **ling-ling pandabear** : makasih dah revies kamu juga semangat menulis ya

 **Wiwitdyas1** : makasih dah review

 **cute** : sebenarnya Chanyeol udah mikir kalo Jongin itu Kai, tapi dia masih ingin memiliki Jongin karena kenangannya tentang Kai

 **miyuk** : Chanyeolnya menderita, hmm, ya juga baru sadar

 **Nadia** : Mpreg butuh proses, makasih dah review

 **Guest** : makasih dah review

 **KaiNieris** : makasih dah review, gak Chanyeol gak akan mati tenang aja

 **GaemCloud347** : Chanyeol nasibnya, udah dijawab di cerita sambungannya

 **estkai** : Jongin bakal luluh kok kan ChanKai

 **ParkKim** : makasih udah review,


	5. Chapter 5

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI**

Halo semuanya ini chapter 5, terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih reviewnya maaf jika ada kesalahan, saya sudah berusaha keras untuk membaca ulang tapi setelah diposting tetap saja ada typo hahaha, harap maklum ya

 **Previous**

"Jongin." Chanyeol memanggil dengan lembut.

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol, jika tidak bisa melawan bagaimana jika menyerah saja. Menyerah bukan hal buruk kan? Karena Jongin sudah tak berdaya lagi untuk melawan. "Kenapa kau tak memberiku pilihan?" bisik Jongin dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku sangat menderita Chanyeol apa kau tahu itu?"

"Jongin aku mohon, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Jongin erat. jongin terisak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan, tapi sekarang rasanya sangat sulit untuk tidak mengasihani dirinya sendiri dan membenci takdir hidupnya.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menangis melampiaskan semua amarah serta berbagai pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Jongin hanya ingin semua ini berakhir. Hanya berakhir tak perlu memikirkan bahagia atau sedih. Hanya berakhir, itu saja.

 **Bab Lima**

"Jangan menagis lagi, Jongin." Bisik Chanyeol pelan. Ia lepas pelukannya dari tubuh Jongin, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin menghapus jejak air mata dari wajah Jongin. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, dan satu-satunya cara adalah meninggalkan masa lalumu dan memulai yang baru denganku." Jongin bungkam, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, menempelkan bibirnya perlahan. Tentu saja Chanyeol selalu menginginkan lebih pada semua hal. Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir Jongin, menarik lengan Jongin mengajaknya berdiri. Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Jongin, perlahan Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, mengikuti permainan Chanyeol karena tak ada pilihan lain untuknya.

Tangan Chanyeol beralih ke punggung Jongin, mengusapnya lembut. Ia dorong tubuh Jongin pelan, membuat Jongin terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. "Chanyeol…," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat Chanyeol mengungkung tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Jongin," bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau setuju?"

"Tak ada gunanya aku berkata tidak kan?"

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol singkat. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol melepas semua penghalang di antara mereka dengan cepat. "Aku heran bagaimana Kris bisa bertahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu?"

"Bukankah Kris adalah topik pembicaraan yang kau benci?"

"Aku penasaran." Balas Chanyeol datar, sementara kedua matanya memandangi tubuh Jongin yang menurutnya sangat indah dan menggoda.

"Kami membuat kesepatakan menunggu hingga pernikahan."

"Hmm, kita sudah menikah." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menunduk dan mencium leher jenjang Jongin.

"Tidak, kita belum menikah kau menikahi Kai."

"Baiklah aku akan menikahimu secepatnya." Jongin hanya mendengus, Chanyeol selalu membuat semua persoalan terdengar mudah. Mudah untuk mewujudkan semua keinginannya, tentu saja.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin tertahan saat ia merasakan Chanyeol menggigit lehernya, ia tak ingin ada lebih banyak bercak merah memalukan di lehernya. Sementara Chanyeol dia akan selalu melakukan semua hal yang ia ingin lakukan.

"Kenapa?"

"Menyebalkan jika ada tandanya."

"Kau tak suka?"

"Sudah aku katakan menyebalkan!" pekik Jongin mulai kesal.

"Maaf," bisik Chanyeol, kemudian kembali menciumi leher Jongin kali ini tak meninggalkan tanda, tak ingin membuat Jongin kesal dan _kegiatan_ mereka menjadi menyebalkan.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Jongin, ia tersenyum simpul di tengah ciumannya karena Jongin tak lagi melawan dan kini bahkan bisa dia rasakan jika Jongin membalas ciumannya. Tidak bisa menunggu lagi, memang siapa yang bisa tahan menghadapi Jongin, mungkin Kris bisa namun Chanyeol yakin Kris pasti lebih dari sekali _berpikiran kotor_ atau berfantasi tentang Jongin.

"Chanye…," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat Chanyeol tanpa permisi menyatukan tubuh mereka. Jongin hanya bisa mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua bahu kekar Chanyeol, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol.

Jongin tak tahu sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah tatapan penuh kepuasan dari Chanyeol, kemudian tubuhnya yang sangat lelah dan tidur yang menghampirinya dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, ia berbaring miring memunggungi Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Sekarang pukul delapan pagi, dan aroma harum masakan telah tercium. Jongin yakin ibunya sudah kembali. Biasanya ibu akan mengetuk pintu dengan brutal menyuruh semua orang untuk bangun dan sarapan, namun karena Chanyeol semua telah berubah. Jongin hampir tak mengenali siapa keluarganya lagi. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, semalam ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuang semuanya dan menjadi yang Chanyeol inginkan, jika melawan tak mungkin, pilihan yang tersisa adalah menyerah atau bekerjasama.

Jongin tak ingin menyebut ini sebagai menyerah lebih baik bekerjasama, meski dalam artiannya tak berbeda setidaknya bekerjasama tak terdengar terlalu nista.

"Kau bangun?"

"Hmm, aku ingin mandi dan sarapan."

"Aku susul satu jam lagi."

"Hmm."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku tak terlalu kasar kan semalam?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jongin turun dari tempat tidur memakai kembali pakaiannya, melangkah menuju lemari pakaian mengambil baju ganti dan keluar.

Chanyeol tentu saja tak mungkin bisa tidur kembali, ia berbaring mengamati langit-langit kamar, seulas senyum menghias wajahnya. Jongin berubah, dan ia suka dengan hal itu. Dia tak lagi melawan meski jauh di dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol ia tahu jika Jongin tak melakukan semua itu dengan tulus, siapa yang peduli yang terpenting adalah Jongin adalah miliknya, sudah cukup.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Jonginie."

"Halo, Ayah, Ibu, kalian pulang pukul berapa?"

"Lima pagi."

"Tidak tidur!" pekik Jongin.

"Kami akan tidur setelah ini." Ucap nyonya Kim menenangkan putra bungsunya. Sebagai seorang Ibu tentu saja ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan melihat semua bercak kemerahan di leher Jongin, juga bagaiaman putranya terlihat begitu kurus dalam waktu yang singkat, rasanya setengah nyawanya sebagai seorang ibu menghilang. "Makanlah yang banyak Jongin, sampai kenyang, sampai kau tak mampu memasukkan makanan lagi ke dalam perutmu."

"Ibu jangan menangis, aku mohon. Hari ini mari bersenang-senang tak perlu memikirkan hal lain." Ucap Jongin berusaha agar terdengar tegar, Jongin menggeser kursinya mendekati sang ibu kemudian memeluk beliau dengan erat. "Aku baik-baik saja, semua baik-baik saja, jadi aku mohon jangan ada kesedihan lagi di keluarga ini." Nyonya Kim hanya bisa terisak pelan di dalam pelukan putranya, sebagai seorang ibu dan juga orangtua, nyonya Kim merasa gagal, sangat gagal.

"Selamat pagi semua." Suara berat Chanyeol membuat semua orang yang berkumpul di meja makan berubah tegang.

Hanya sesaat saja kemudian nyonya Kim tersenyum ramah. "Duduklah Chanyeol kita sarapan bersama, kau punya waktu kan?"

"Tentu saja Ibu."

Jongin hampir tersedak teh yang sedang ia sesap saat Chanyeol memanggil ibu kepada ibunya. Wajah semua orang juga terlihat terkejut. "Duduklah, ini hanya sarapan sederhana tentu berbeda dengan sarapan yang biasa kau nikmati."

"Tak masalah aku bisa memakan apapun kecuali pedas tentu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Jongin tak tahu apa itu senyum tulus atau senyum ancaman yang jeals terlihat menakutkan bagi Jongin. Sungguh, ia harus berhati-hati berhadapan dengan Chanyeol jika tak ingin keluarganya berada dalam masalah.

"Apa kau tahu masakan ini?" nyonya Kim berusaha keras untuk bersikap ramah dan menekan amarahnya pada Chanyeol, Jongin telah berusaha melindungi keluraga ini dan sekarang gilirannya untuk melindungi Jongin dan anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Terlihat seperti telur." Jawab Chanyeol, ia menyumpiti telur di dalam mangkuknya mencoba melihat isian di dalam omelet telur itu. "Ada sayuran di dalamnya." Chanyeol menatap nyonya Kim dengan bingung.

"Itu omelet sayur, disajikan bersama tahu berbumbu kecap, nasi putih yang dicampur kacang merah dan hitam, lalu Kaktugi atau kimchi lobak."

"Wow, menu sarapan ini terdengar rumit," komentar Chanyeol.

"Masih ada jenis sarapan lain yang biasa dinikmati."

"Oh benarkah?!" Chanyeol memekik tak percaya.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, begitu juga dengan Chen dan ayahnya. Ibunya tak akan berhenti untuk bicara jika topiknya seputar masakan dan makanan. "Tentu, mau mendengarnya? Kau bisa melakukannya sambil makan." Nyonya Kim tersenyum lebar, sesaat kebenciannya terhadap Chanyeol menguap.

Chanyeol bergegas menikmati sarapannya, wajahnya tampak terkejut. "Ini sangat enak Ibu." Puji Chanyeol tulus.

"Benarkah sangat enak?" Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol sangsi. Semua orang di meja makan menelan ludah kasar, mereka sangat berhati-hati berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan sekarang Jongin dengan serampangan mempertanyakan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Ini enak cobalah." Chanyeol menyodorkan sumpit dengan potongan omelet ke depan bibir Jongin. Jongin membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Enak kan?"

"Biasa saja, ini sarapan biasa untukku. Kau pasti sering memakan makanan berkelas ini tak ada apa-apanya."

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga aku hanya pergi ke restoran mewah dengan klienku, itupun resotoran Perancis paling sering dan aku tak terlalu cocok dengan rasa masakan mereka."

"Oh, lalu di rumah bagaimana? Pelayanmu banyak sekali."

"Mereka melayani Taemin, aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja, pulang pagi dan makan di restoran cepat saji. Asal makan, itu saja."

"Itu tidak baik Chanyeol, perhatikan kesehatanmu kau memiliki keluarga."

"Ah! Baik Ibu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin melirik wajah ibunya yang terlihat tulus. "Jaga kesehatanmu Chanyeol." kali ini giliran ayah Jongin yang memberi nasihat.

"Terima kasih Ayah."

"Ceritamu terdengar menyedihkan apa aku haru bersimpati?" Jongin bertanya kepada Chanyeol dan sekali lagi ia berhasil membuat semua orang memasang wajah tegang.

"Tidak perlu." Balas Chanyeol santai kemudian tertawa pelan. Jongin tersenyum dan menendang kaki kanan Chanyeol di bawah meja dengan pelan.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin karena Chanyeol membalasnya dengan cukup keras.

"Maaf Jongin." Chanyeol bergegas memeluk Jongin dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Jongin terkikik pelan kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. "Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Itu menjijikan." Balas Jongin asal. Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahu dengan senyum lebar kemudian melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

Jongdae tertawa keras membuat semua orang melempar tatapan bingung. "Ayolah Ayah dan Ibu tak pernah memperhatikan makananku." Keluh Jongdae kemudian.

"Kau kan selalu makan di rumah." Balas nyonya Kim.

"Ah ya, aku lupa." Wajah Jongdae kini terlihat sangat lucu, Chanyeol tertawa lepas rasanya sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan keluarga, rasa bersalah muncul dalam dirinya mengingat Taemin.

"Lain kali aku ajak Taemin boleh kan?"

"Taemin?" tuan Kim bertanya.

"Anak kami." Jawab Chanyeol. "Usianya delapan tahun, dia mirip sekali dengan Jongin."

Semua orang tampak bingung, karena Jongin tak pernah bercerita secara lengkap mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja Chanyeol, bawa dia kemari aku akan sangat senang." Ucap nyonya Kim menyelamatkan situasi.

"Tentu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

Jongin menatap wajah seluruh anggota keluarganya memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk menutup mulut. Tentu saja dia akan bercerita semuanya di saat yang tepat. Dan sekarang bukan saat yang tepat karena Chanyeol ada bersama mereka.

"Jadi Ibu ayo sebutkan berbagai macam menu sarapan yang tadi Ibu sebutkan."

"Baiklah hanya sebagian saja ya, karena kau pasti sibuk dan Jongdae harus segera membuka toko." Ucap nyonya Kim kemudian terkikik pelan. Chanyeol menanggapi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Menu lengkap tradisional, biasanya sarapan ini hanya Ibu sajikan di hari-hari istimewa seperti ulangtahun Jongdae dan Jongin." Chanyeol mengangguk penuh dengan antusias. "Iga panggang, nasi tauge, sup mentimun dingin, kimchi lobak, dan sup tulang sapi kental."

"Terdengar enak."

"Tentu saja lalu ada roti, buah, dan telor, sarapan ini sangat praktis biasanya saat Ibu bangun kesiangan menu ini menjadi pilihan tepat dan praktis. Lalu telur dan tofu seperti yang kita nikmati sekarang ini juga menu sarapan istimewa." Nyonya Kim tersenyum diikuti oleh Chanyeol. " Dan Kimbap."

"Aku ingin mencoba Kimbap buatan Ibu. Taemin suka Kimbap."

"Benarkah?!" pekik nyonya Kim bersemangat, selalu antusias jika ada seseorang yang menghargai masakannya. "Dengan senang hati akan aku buatkan. Selesaikan sarapan kalian. Jongin bantu Ibu di dapur."

Jongin berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan di belakang ibunya, mungkin ibunya ingin mengobrol sesuatu dengannya karena itu Jongin mengikuti sang ibu tanpa banyak bicara. "Aku ikut!" pekik Chanyeol menyusul Jongin dan memeluk pinggang Jongin posesif.

Nyonya Kim berhenti melangkah dan menghadap Jongin serta Chanyeol. "Setelah dipikir-pikir kalian tak usah ikut saja, Ibu tak akan tahan melihat kemesraan kalian."

"Aku tidak mesra…,"

"Baiklah Ibu." Potong Chanyeol cepat, ia tarik tangan Jongin menjauh sekali lagi Jongin tak bisa melawan.

"Ibu serius tak membutuhkan bantuanku?!" pekik Jongin sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak." Balas nyonya Kim santai sambil mengibaskan tangan kanan beliau menyuruh Jongin pergi.

"Apa-apaan itu..," gerutu Jongin, dengan cepat ia lepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. Chanyeol menatap heran. "Aku ingin tidur bangunkan jika Kimbapnya selesai." Ucap Jongin datar.

Tentu saja Chayeol tak pernah mendengar kalimat Jongin, ia menyusul Jongin ke kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Kenapa?" Jongin sudah berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya, menatap heran pada Chanyeol yang mengikutinya ke dalam kamar.

"Kenapa kau terdengar kesal?"

"Hanya mengantuk."

"Benarkah?"

 _Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Karena kau menyusul maka apa yang ingin ibuku bicarakan batal. Dasar pengganggu._ Jongin menggerutu di dalam hati. "Hanya mengantuk." Tegas Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat tidur." Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Chanyeol."

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menanggapi panggilan Jongin sambil membenahi letak selimut Jongin.

"Aku ingin ponsel."

"Akan aku pikirkan."

"Aku bosan."

"Kau suka main _game_ kan, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan _PC_ atau _PSP_?"

Jongin diam mempertimbangkan tawaran Chanyeol, sepertinya ponsel adalah sesuatu yang membebani Chanyeol, tentu bukan karena masalah biaya pasti karena hal lain. "Terserahlah." Balas Jongin malas, ia berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol menutup percakapan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin bangun."

"Oh, Chen hyung. Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Tiga sore, kau tidur lama sekali Chanyeol sudah pergi daritadi."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Jongin terduduk cepat di atas ranjang. "Dia sudah pergi?!"

"Kau sedih atau bahagia?"

Jongin terdiam berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Bahagia aku rasa."

"Cepat bangun kau berhutang penjelasan pada keluargamu sebelum Chanyeol kembali."

"Chanyeol akan kembali?"

"Tentu saja, kurasa dia akan mati tanpamu." Jongin hanya mengernyit mendengar kalimat kakaknya.

"Baiklah, aku turun sekarang." Jongin meyingkap dan menendang selimutnya asal kemudian melompat turun dan berlari di belakang Chen, ia piting kepala Chen membuat kakaknya mengeluarkan suara teriakkan nyaring.

"Jongin!" pekik Chen kesal, Jongin hanya tertawa lepas tak peduli.

Ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga mereka tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Jongin tak ada wajah tegang sama sekali. "Duduklah Nak." Ucap tuan Kim.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak istirahat?" Jongin balik bertanya sambil mendudukkan diri pada salah satu kursi.

"Kami sudah tidur selama dua jam." Balas sang ayah, Jongin tak akan bertanya lagi dia sudah cukup terbiasa melihat orangtuanya tidur dalam waktu singkat.

"Oh ya ini dari Chanyeol." Jongi menatap heran buket bunga Tulip yang disodorkan oleh ibunya.

"Kau tahu artinya Tulip kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan masih mengamati buket yang dipegangnya. "Pernyataan cinta." Sambung nyonya Kim.

"Hmmm." Balas Jongin terlihat tak antusias, ia letakkan buket bunga itu ke atas meja kopi. "Baiklah singkat saja sebelum Chanyeol kembali dan pembicaraan ini batal. Saat aku pergi ke kantor Chanyeol untuk meminta kebijaksanaan, dia dan putranya mengira aku Kai, _istri_ nya yang meninggal. Dan setelah itu dia memaksaku, Kai sangat mirip denganku aku melihat foto-fotonya di rumah Canyeol. Sudah cukup ada pertanyaan tanyakan saja tapi jangan terlalu rumit."

"Dia mengancammu?"

"Iya Ayah, awalnya aku tak peduli karena kupikir dia menggertak saja lalu saat Ayah akan dibawa polisi aku tahu Chanyeol tak pernah main-main."

"Saat itu kau kembali ke kantor Chanyeol kan? Saat kau mengatakan ingin jalan-jalan saja di pagi Ayah hampir ditangkap polisi?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padamu?" pertanyan dari ibunya membuat Jongin bingung.

"Chanyeol—dia memaksaku menjadi Kai, _istri_ nya dan menjadi Ibu Taemin ya kurasa hanya itu, dia tak menerima penolakan atau hidupku dan hidup orang-orang terdekatku menderita, dia orang yang mengerikan. Berita diluar itu ternyata benar."

"Sepertinya kau tak membenci Chanyel terlalu banyak." Ucap Chen.

"Entahlah." Balas Jongin asal.

"Kau tak melepas cincinmu." Chen menunjuk cincin di jari manis Jongin.

"Kau pikir Chanyeol mengijinkan."

"Chanyeol kan tidak tahu sekarang."

"Chen hyung…," Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ia mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Chen dengan bingung entah kenapa sekarang Chen terlihat aneh. "Aku melakukan ini demi keluarga kita."

Chen mendengus kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau membuatku terlihat tak berharga padahal aku anak tertua."

"Jongdae!" pekik tuan Kim tak suka dengan kalimat putra pertamanya.

"Sudahlah aku mau memeriksa toko." Jongdae pergi meninggalkan rapat keluarga.

"Apa Chen hyung terdengar iri atau itu hanya perasaanku?" Jongin menatap wajah ayah dan ibunya.

"Mungkin." Jawab nyonya Kim sementara sang kepala keluarga hanya bungkam.

"Aku tak keberatan menyerahkan posisiku pada Chen hyung." Gumam Jongin, ia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang apa kakaknya berpikir ia merasa bahagia dengan semua ini. Apa penderitaannya tak jelas terlihat. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

"Jongin." Cegah nyonya Kim.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Chen hyung." Putus Jongin bersikeras pergi.

"Jongin jangan membuat keributan dengan kakakmu." Peringat ayah dan ibu Jongi, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan tentu saja ia tak akan membuat keributan dengan kakaknya. Bahkan ia rela menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol demi melindungi keluarganya, hal sepele seperti ini tak akan membuatnya bertengkar dengan Chen.

Toko terlihat cukup ramai, namun jumlah karyawan yang bertambah tentu bisa mengimbangi keadaan di dalam toko. Jongin melangkah mendekati kakaknya di belakang konter kasir. "Chen hyung."

"Aku sedang sibuk Jongin."

"Aku tak melihatmu sedang sibuk _Hyung_. Bisa kita bicara dan meluruskan beberapa hal?"

"Meluruskan apa? Apa yang perlu diluruskan?" Chen bertanya tanpa menoleh untuk menatap Jongin.

" _Hyung_ terdengar tak baik, bicarakan saja apa yang ingin _Hyung_ katakan."

"Jongin kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk." Nada suara Chen meninggi ia juga sengaja meletakkan majalah yang ia baca dengan keras ke atas konter kasir. "Jongin!" pekik Chen keras saat Jongin menarik tangan kanannya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan toko dengan paksa.

Jongin membawa Chen ke gang sempit di antara toko bunganya dan toko buku antik. "Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu Chen hyung jadi apapun yang mengganggumu katakan saja."

"Jongin sudahlah, aku sibuk." Chen berniat pergi namun Jongin menahannya.

"Ayolah _Hyung_ , aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Kita tak bersaudara setahun, dua tahun."

"Baiklah." Dengus Chen, ia sandarkan punggungnya pada dinding bata di belakangya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Aku iri padamu, di Korea siapa yang tak ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol."

"Oh astaga _Hyung_ …," keluh Jongin. "Jangan iri pada hal menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya."

Jongin tersentak akan pernyataan Chen, ia tak menyangka rasa iri bisa mengerikan seperti ini. "Chanyeol memaksaku _Hyung_ , dia mencintai Kai dan aku hanya orang sial yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Kai."

"Sama saja kau tetap bersama Chanyeol."

" _Hyung_ akan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang _Hyung_ cintai aku doakan itu." Jongin tersenyum tulus menekan semua amarahnya, ia tak pernah terlibat pertengkaran dengan Chen, Chen adalah kakak sempurna baginya.

"Semua terdengar hambar sekarang." Dengus Chen.

Jongin melempar tatapan putus asa, pertengkaran seperti ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosi. Jongin menarik tangan kiri Chen dengan lembut kemudian memeluknya erat. "Aku melakukan semua ini demi kalian, aku tak ingin kalian bernasib malang. Percayalah _Hyung_ , aku ingin menikah dengan Kris bukan Chanyeol tapi aku tak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Kenapa kau tak melawan Chanyeol?"

" _Hyung_ pikir itu berguna." Bisik Jongin.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam namun ia tak menarik diri dari pelukan adiknya. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, menyesali semua kemarahan dan rasa iri yang sempat tercipta. Jongin sudah melepaskan segalanya demi menyelamatkan dirinya dan keluarga, lalu yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merasa iri. "Maaf Jongin," bisik Jongdae.

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol sudah melakukan—ya—kau tahu maksudku."

"Hmm."

"Apa kau akan hamil?"

"Mungkin."

"Jongin!" pekik Chen tak percaya dengan jawaban Jongin ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan sang adik dan menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata gelap Jongin. "Kau akan hamil? Chanyeol…," ya ampun Chen bahkan tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu tak melempar tatapan tak berdayanya kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Jadi kita sudah baikan kan?" Jongin bertanya mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja, Jongin tapi..,"

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal rumit itu. Biar aku yang memikirkannya sendiri."

"Aku kakakmu berbagilah bebanmu denganku."

"Tentu." Balas Jongin singkat meski Jongdae yakin adiknya tak akan pernah membagi bebannya pada siapapun, sejak dulu Jongin memang tak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan cenderung tertutup.

"Kau harus kembali bekerja!" pekik Jongin dengan ceria kemudian sekali lagi menarik tangan dan menyeret kakaknya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu baik setelah berkunjung ke rumah keluargamu?"

"Baik apanya?" Jongin melempar pertanyaan balik. Pukul lima sore Chanyeol menjemputnya, padahal Jongin sudah berharap dirinya akan menginap lagi di rumah.

"Wajahmu terlihat cerah."

"Ah. Baiklah terima kasih kulitku memang tak seputih kulitmu." Dengus Jongin.

"Bukan itu maksudku—bukan masalah warna kulit." Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat agar Jongin mengerti.

"Bicara yang jelas," gerutu Jongin sambil mencabuti kelopak Tulip di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kelopaknya dicabuti?" Chanyeol langsung protes tak terima buket pemberiannya dinistakan seperti itu.

"Aku suka hal ini. Lagipula kau sudah memberikannya padaku jadi jangan protes."

"Biasanya bunga pemberian suami atau kekasih akan disimpan sampai layu, bahkan setelah layupun tetap disimpan."

"Aku tidak mau menyimpan sampah."

"Kau kan punya toko bunga?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Jongin.

"Toko bunga keluarga, aku tak begitu suka dengan bunga, kecuali bunga yang hidup."

"Kau bukan tipe romantis?"

"Bukan, maaf, jika kau ingin memberiku sesuatu lebih baik sesuatu yang bisa dimakan atau kaset _game_ , aku lebih suka itu." terang Jongin kemudian mencampakkan buket bunga pemberian Chanyeol ke atas _dashboard_.

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya bisa menatap iba buket bunganya yang malang. "Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat minggu-minggu ini dengan Taemin?"

Jongin hampir tersentak kaget karena dia pikir Chanyeol mengetahui rencananya untuk mengetahui Kai. "Taemin libur?"

"Dia merengek ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Oh." Jongin menggigit bibirnya pelan, daripada sembunyi-sembunyi dan membuat marah Chanyeol lebih baik dibicarakan saja. "Chanyeol, kau tahukan aku bukan Kai dan aku ingin mengetahui siapa Kai." Jongin diam menunggu, Chanyeol pasti akan meledak dan melarangnya kemudian bersikeras bahwa dirinya adalah Kai.

"Ya, kau boleh pergi tapi Lay akan menemanimu dan kau jangan mengunjungi rumahku, maksudku—rumah yang ditinggali ibuku."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, sebut saja ibu dan Kai tak memiliki hubungan yang baik dulu."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin meski dia masih bingung dengan persetujuan Chanyeol yang tampak sangat mudah.

"Oh ya setelah kau jalan-jalan dengan Taemin, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Tak masalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Kemudian iapun perlahan menaikkan kecepatan mobil yang dikemudikannya.

 **TBC**

 **Kkimjong: makasih dah review**

 **laxyovrds: makasih dah review**

 **ling-ling pandabear: ya ini Mpreg, gak tau saya suka Mpreg**

 **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim: makasih dah review**

 **cute: aku ngeship siapa aja yang aku sukai hehehe (author gak waras nih) makasih dah baca dan review**

 **miyuk: makasih dah review kalo Jongin gak cepet nyerah nanti chapternya kepanjangan gak langsung ke konflik inti, makasih dah review**

 **Nadia: ini Jongin dah mulai luluh, hamilnya masih proses**

 **ABC: fanfic SeKai, saya juga suka tapi belum dapat ide cerita yang pas**

 **likacho: ya rencananya buat novel ChanKai buat hadiah aja, gak ada rencana jual, emang ada yang mau beli kalo dijual hehehe**

 **Damchuu93: makasih dah review ya Kai dan Jongin beda**

 **YooKey134: makasih dah review panjang bingung mau balas gimana**

 **steffifebri: hahaha, kok aku selalu nulis Kris yang tersakiti ada gak kandidat mantan Jongin yang bisa disakiti selain Kris dan Sehun?**

 **Dricha: Kris bahagia kalo di cerita KrisKai (becanda) salam damai**

 **: Chanyeol cinta buta**

 **sejin Kimkai: Jongin yang tersakiti tamparan dan pukulan di pipi, duh, anaknya ChanKai siapa ya, pengen Taeoh, lucu hihihi**

 **Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: Miskin merana lebih merana jomblo hahahaha (abaikan)**

 **ciandys: latar tempat cerita ini di sekitar rumah Chanyeol, Jongin, sekolah, ah saya juga bingung?**

 **: novelnya Cuma dibagi satu dan saya bingung milih kandidatnya ada masukan?**

 **Baby Crong: dua-duanya sama labil perasaan manusia kan gak bisa tetap**

 **hunexohan: kalo Kris bales pukul Chanyeol gak dramatis, lebih dramatis kalo Jongin membela Kris (menurut saya)**

 **sayakanoicinoe: hehehe makasih dah review**

 **chotaein816: sakit lah kena pukul, ya Jongin tidur di kamar mandi**

 **chodorasen: makasih dah review**

 **ParkJitta: Chanyeol putus asa dan cinta buta digabung jadi Satu**

 **Jjong86: Ya Kris datang disaat tidak tepat biar konflik, alurnya bisanya begitu maaf ya**

 **Kamong Jjong: Chanyeol dia aneh makasih dah review**

 **Adinka K.P: makasih dah review**

 **myungricho: makasih dah review**

ada pertanyaan yang detail silakan PM, lalala, bye semuanya….. see you soon semoga gak kena WB saya


	6. Chapter 6

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI**

Halo semua ini chepi 6 selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kekurangan, maaf jika ceritanya semakin aneh hehehe happy reading all…

 **Previous**

"Ya, kau boleh pergi tapi Lay akan menemanimu dan kau jangan mengunjungi rumahku, maksudku—rumah yang ditinggali ibuku."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, sebut saja ibu dan Kai tak memiliki hubungan yang baik dulu."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin meski dia masih bingung dengan persetujuan Chanyeol yang tampak sangat mudah.

"Oh ya setelah kau jalan-jalan dengan Taemin, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Tak masalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Kemudian iapun perlahan menaikkan kecepatan mobil yang dikemudikannya.

 **Bab Enam**

"Aaaa!" pekikan Taemin terdengar nyaring kemudian diiukuti oleh gelak tawa. Jongin sedang menggelitiki kedua rusuk Taemin setelah dirinya selesai membacakan dongeng. Taemin berjanji akan tidur setelah acara membaca dongeng selesai, tapi dia terlihat tak mengantuk sama sekali. Pilihan yang tersisa adalah membuat Taemin lelah kemudian dia akan mengantuk. Entahlah, Jongin yang membuat keputusan sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah!" pekik Taemin di tengah gelak tawanya.

"Hah! Kau lelah?!"

"Ya, aku lelah Ibu."

"Bagus, sekarang tidur." Ucap Jongin.

"Ibu tidur di sini?" Taemin melempar tatapan penuh harap.

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin mantap, ia tak peduli meski Chanyeol akan kesal nanti. Lagipula pria itu belum pulang dari kantor. Jongin berbaring di samping Taemin, membenahi selimut yang mereka gunakan, Taemin memeluk perut Jongin ia mendongak menatap wajah Jongin, tersenyum lebar kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ibu." Panggil Taemin.

"Taemin cepat tidur."

"Satu pertanyaan saja."

"Baiklah katakan cepat."

"Kapan Taemin punya adik?"

Astaga, Jongin ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke nakas, kenapa pertanyaan menyebalkan dan membingungkan seperti ini harus keluar dari bibir mungil Taemin. Jongin yakin Chanyeol yang sudah berkata tidak-tidak pada Taemin. "Ibu." Tuntut Taemin, dasar ayah dan anak sama saja, keluh Jongin di dalam hati.

"Ah itu—aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Jongin canggung.

"Kalau Taemin punya adik saat Ayah dan Ibu pergi, Taemin punya teman bermain."

Jongin menatap Taemin iba, sepertinya dia sudah melewati masa-masa sulit, tapi sejujurnya Jongin tak ingin memiliki anak dengan Chanyeol. "Sekarang waktunya tidur." Jongin membalas pelukan Taemin, mendekapnya, membuat Taemin terkikik dan melupakan pembicaraan tentang adik.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian dua orang itu terlelap, keduanya mungkin terlalu lelah setelah sibuk seharian. Jongin memandikan Taemin, menyuapi, mengajari Taemin dengan tugas sekolahnya, mendengarkan cerita Taemin tentang teman-temannya yang sedikit menyebalkan di sekolah, dan berbagai macam kegiatan yang dilakukan hingga keduanya tidur lelap seperti sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu! Ibu!" suara gaduh serta ranjang yang bergerak tak karuan membuat Jongin membuka kedua matanya meski enggan. "Ibu! Ibu!" pekik Taemin mengulangi panggilan riangnya.

"Hei." Balas Jongin setengah mengantuk, memaksa dirinya untuk duduk dan memegang kedua telapak tangan mungil Taemin. Taemin tersenyum kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas pangkuan Jongin. Jongin mengerang pelan karena kedua lutut Taemin membentur pahanya lumayan keras.

"Hari ini hari Minggu, kita main seharian!" pekik Taemin antusias. Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumannya sendiri melihat kebahagiaan Taemin, ia teringat masa kecilnya dimana dia sangat mendewakan hari libur. Hari libur adalah hal terbaik di dunia, di masa kanak-kanaknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sudah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka?" Taemin menggeleng cepat. "Baiklah kita menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka dulu." Jongin menyingkap selimutnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Ia bermaksud untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi namun terhenti karena Taemin tak mengikutinya. "Taemin?" Taemin mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Hah," desah Jongin, ia kembali ke sisi tempat tidur, Taemin tersenyum bahagia, kemudian memeluk leher Jongin. Jongin berakhir ke kamar mandi dengan Taemin dalam gendongannya.

Delapan tahun, anak usia delapan tahun memiliki berat yang bisa dikatakan lumayan. Dalam hati, Jongin meminta maaf pada kakaknya, Jongdae. Dulu dia sangat manja dan selalu meminta gendong, mungkin gara-gara itu Jongdae tak bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya.

Setelah urusan di kamar mandi selesai, Jongin mengganti piyama Taemin dengan kaos dan celana pendek yang nyaman untuk anak seusia Taemin yang pasti sangat aktif. "Baiklah, ayo sarapan, dan tidak, aku tidak akan menggendongmu lagi." Peringat Jongin. Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, protes. Tapi dia menurut dan berjalan di samping Jongin dengan menggandeng tangan kanan Jongin erat.

"Selamat pagi Taemin, Jongin." Lay menyapa dengan ramah. Jongin tersenyum tipis sekarang ia tak lagi ingin mencekik leher Lay. "Sarapan sudah siap untuk kalian."

Di meja makan tersedia sup miso, nasi, dan telur. Menu sarapan yang biasanya disantap oleh orang Jepang. Terlihat menggiurkan namun Jongin melirik Taemin yang terlihat tak suka. "Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengacak rambut Taemin.

"Aku ingin Ibu yang masak."

"Aku?!" pekik Jongin. Seharusnya dia mendengar kata hatinya untuk tak menjalin hubungan dengan Taemin terlalu akrab. Terbukti, Taemin selalu meminta yang tidak-tidak.

"Kimbap, buatkan aku Kimbap Ibu."

Jongin hanya memijit pelan batang hidungnya sementara Lay tersenyum simpul menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam. "Bagaimana jika membeli Kimbap?" bujuk Jongin, Taemin menggeleng keras.

"Semua yang kau butuhkan untuk memasak ada di lemari pendingin." Lay menunjuk lorong menuju dapur dengan dagunya. Jongin hanya berusaha keras untuk tak mengumpat, kenapa Lay selalu mengumpankannya pada situasi yang buruk, dan hal ini mengingatkan Jongin akan dendam lamanya pada Lay.

Bicara tentang dendam lama pasti tak akan bisa dipisahkan dari Chanyeol. lalu Chanyeol? Jongin tak melihat makhluk itu sejak semalam. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia sangat sibuk untuk rencana pembukaan cabang perusahaan di Jepang."

"Oh."

"Kau mulai memperhatian Chanyeol?" goda Lay.

"Tidak." Balas Jongin ketus kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taemin yang sedang tersenyum. Kemudian ia letakkan sebutir telur mata sapi ke atas piring Taemin. "Isi dulu perutmu sambil menunggu Kimbapmu siap." Taemin mengangguk patuh dan mulai memotong-motong telur mata sapinya menggunakan garpu.

Membuat Kimbap sebenarnya mudah dan membutuhkan bahan-bahan yang tak rumit, tentu jika dilewatkan bagian menggulung Kimbap yang membutuhkan kesabaran. "Ah aku benci ini," keluh Jongin sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menggulung Kimbab. Menggulung, berhenti, memadatkan, menggulung, berhenti, dan memadatkan, begitu seterusnya. Jongin merasa kedua tangannya mulai pegal, ibunya benar-benar hebat setiap hari memasak menyiapkan makanan tiga kali sehari ditambah camilan. "Berhasil!" pekik Jongin puas melihat gulungan sempurna Kimbapnya.

Dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, Jongin mengambil pisau, sekarang tiba saatnya untuk memotong Kimbap. Perlahan Jongin memotong gulungan Kimbapnya semua harus sempurna atau kerja kerasnya berantakan, dan Jongin benci sesuatu yang berantakan.

BRAK!

"Jongin!"

"Chanyeol!"

Suara benturan dan teriakkan kedua nama itu terdengar hampir bersamaan. "Jongin turunkan pisaumu!" pekik Chanyeol, ngeri melihat Jongin yang mengacungkan pisau masak tajam ke hadapannya.

"Oh." Jongin menurunkan pisau ke sisi tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau menabrak kursi?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol polos.

"Aku ingin mengagetkanmu." Balas Chanyeol kemudian diselingi oleh senyum lebar yang menurut Jongin sedikit—hmm—terlihat bodoh.

"Beruntung kau menabrak kursi, bisa saja aku menusukmu dengan pisau jika kau berhasil mengagetkan aku."

"Itu terdengar mengerikan." Balas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Jongin mengendikkan bahu kemudian berbalik menatap Kimbapnya yang masih terpotong satu. "Kau memasak?" Chanyeol berdiri di samping Jongin tak terlalu dekat, memberi ruang untuk Jongin memotong Kimbapnya.

"Kimbap untuk Taemin." Jongin menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Lumayan, aku pernah tinggal jauh dari keluargaku saat kuliah."

"Kuliah?!" pekik Chanyeol tak percaya.

Jongin menoleh sesaat kemudian menyungging senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kenapa? Kau tak mendapatkan informasi bahwa aku pernah kuliah?"

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol singkat masih tak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak menyertakan pendidikan tinggi pada setiap lamaran pekerjaan yang aku sertakan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin orang-orang berharap terlalu tinggi padaku. Seberapa hebatnya jika tak memiliki koneksi, keluar dari perguruan tinggi kau tetap menjadi orang asing tanpa kemampuan di dunia kerja. Memiliki pendidikan tinggi tapi posisi kerjamu rendah—ya—kau taulah apa anggapan orang-orang."

"Hmm." Balas Chanyeol sambil mengangguk cepat.

Jongin membawa piring berisi Kimbap dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berlari menyusul Jongin. "Kau kuliah dimana?"

"Benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya."

"Bukan tempat yang spektakuler." Jawab Jongin namun Chanyeol tetap menunggu. " _Columbia_." Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Taemin makan dengan lahap, begitu pula Lay dan Chanyeol. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang terlihat tak fokus dengan kegiatan sarapan mereka hari ini. "Setelah ini Taemin mau berenang, Ibu temani Taemin ya?"

"Ah! Apa?!" Jongin yang terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Taemin membuktikan bahwa Jongin benar-benar sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Taemin ingin Ibu menemani berenang."

"Berenang..," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya. "Baiklah." Jawab Jongin pada akhirnya. "Baiklah kita berenang setelah ini."

Chanyeol melempar tatapan menuntut, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada potongan Kimbap di atas piringnya yang masih tersisa setengah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin bisa lega setelah sarapan selesai ia tak perlu membereskan meja makan dan menuci peralatan makan, di rumahnya dulu ia selalu bertengkar dengan Jongdae untuk menentukan siapa yang harus mencuci semua peralatan makan kotor. Jongin tersenyum simpul, mengingat masa-masa indah itu yang kini entah terasa sangat lama terjadi.

"Kau tak berenang dengan Taemin?"

"Lay hyung sedang menyiapkan Taemin." Balas Jongin, ia sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang luas kediaman Chanyeol.

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Tentang Kai?"

"Ya."

"Aku yakin ada hal lain yang mengganggumu."

Jongin terlihat ragu. "Tidak ada." Balasnya singkat, dia sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol tak menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Mau ikut berenang?" Jongin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Chanyeol melirik tajam. "Kau bisa berendam di kolam, musim panas adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati kolam renang."

"Aku akan tampak seperti Kuda Nil." Dengus Chanyeol seketika membuat Jongin tertawa keras. "Tertawalah." Chanyeol semakin kesal. "Hei, aku ingin tahu bagaimana caramu bisa berenang."

"Aku?!" Jongin berhenti tertawa dan memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengganguk pelan. "Oh ceritanya sedikit konyol, saat itu aku berenang di sungai lalu hanyut, tapi aku selamat dan akhirnya bisa berenang."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tak percaya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku tak akan mengikuti metodemu, itu berbahaya."

"Aku tak menyarankan hal itu."

"Kau suka menantang bahaya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya terlalu aktif dan selalu ingin tahu."

"Semoga sifat berbahayamu itu tak menurun pada anak kita." Ucap Chanyeol membut Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri kemudian terbatuk-batuk. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Jongin?!" dengan cemas Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap punggung Jongin.

"Ibu!" pekik Taemin, berlari menghampiri keduanya dengan celana renang bergambar _Patrick Star_. Jongin langsung berlari menghampiri Taemin dan menggendongnya membawanya ke kolam renang.

"Kau berenang dengan celana dan kaos?!" pekik Chanyeol yang diabaikan oleh Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan kening, ia ingin sekali memiliki anak dengan Jongin tapi sepertinya Jongin enggan. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia yakin Jongin akan memberinya keturunan ia tak bisa melawan.

Taemin sudah pandai berenang jadi Jongin hanya diam di pinggir kolam renang dan mengawasi Taemin. Taemin berenang di kolam dangkal. Setelah peristiwa Chanyeol yang hampir tenggelam, di bagian kolam yang dalam terpasang jaring pengaman, membuat kolam tak bisa dimasuki.

Sejujurnya Jongin mulai bosan, air kolam terlalu dangkal untuknya. Dan memperhatikan Taemin berenang membuatnya seperti pengawas anak. Jongin tak keberatan, dia suka anak-anak hanya saja ini terlalu membosankan apalagi sinar matahari mulai menyengat.

Satu jam kemudian Taemin berenang mendekat meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua paha Jongin. "Aku lelah." Rengek Taemin.

"Baiklah, ayo keluar." Taemin mengangguk, Jongin berdiri dari pinggir kolam. Taemin melompat naik. "Kemari." Jongin meminta Taemin mendekat dan membungkusnya dengan handuk lebar. Jongin merangkul bahu Taemin kemudian keduanya berjalan kembali menuju rumah.

"Biar aku yang mengganti pakaian Taemin." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin, Lay, dan bahkan Taemin sendiri terkejut. "Kemari." Chanyeol menggendong Taemin dan membawanya pergi. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menyiapkan minuman untuk kami berdua?"

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin setengah bingung dan sisanya merasa dimanfaatkan.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Lay.

"Lay hyung jarang ke kantor?"

"Sejak kau datang Chanyeol memindah tugaskan aku."

"Menjadi pengawasku?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Jongin tak membalas juga tak menunjukkan ekspresi wajah apapun, ia melangkah menuju dapur dengan Lay berjalan mengikuti di sampingnya. Keduanya berdiri di depan lemari pendingin. "Apa aku boleh meminta bantuan?" Jongin melirik Lay.

"Tentu."

"Gantikan aku membuat jus."

"Maaf, aku bodoh di dapur akan terjadi bencana jika aku turun tangan."

Jongin hanya mendesah kemudian mengambil buah apel dan jeruk. Ia mencuci buah-buahan itu kemudian memotong apel dan menghilangkan bijinya, selanjutnya ia memeras jeruk. "Kau pandai memasak." Puji Lay.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau lebih baik dari Kai."

"Apa?"

Lay menggeleng kemudian membantu memasukkan semua bahan ke dalam blender tak ingin membahas kalimatnya yang tadi kelepasan. "Aku tak ingin terdengar memaksa, tapi aku ingin tahu tentang Kai." Ucap Jongin di tengah deru mesin pencacah.

"Silakan mencari tahu, aku akan membantumu."

"Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Mengantarkan kau ke keluarga Kai, ke sekolahnya, tempat-tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi seperti itulah."

"Kau tak akan bercerita tentang Kai padaku?"

"Aku—tak begitu kenal dengan Kai." Jongin melempar tatapan bingung kepada Lay hanya sesaat saja karena ia ingat harus menyelesaikan minuman yang ia buat.

Jongin menuangkan minuman yang ia buat ke dalam tiga gelas. "Minumlah _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih Jongin." Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian membawa dua gelas bersamanya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sedang memutar-mutar tubuh Taemin, Jongin mendekat menghentikan kegiatan ayah dan anak itu. Chanyeol menurunkan Taemin ke lantai kemudian menerima gelas yang Jongin sodorkan. "Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Terima kasih Ibu." Taemin tersenyum lebar sebelum menikmati minumannya.

"Ada yang lain?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai terima kasih banyak Jongin."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin kemudian berbalik dan bersiap pergi.

"Kemana?!" cegah Chanyeol.

"Menonton TV."

"Jongin…,"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah percaya dengan semua yang aku katakan," gerutu Jongin. "Baiklah, aku ingin makan dan tidur. Aku lelah dan mengantuk apa kurang jelas?"

"Tidak, itu sudah cukup jelas."

"Aku ingin makan siang dengan Ibu!" pekik Taemin dan menggandeng tangan Jongin dengan bersemangat.

"Kau sudah makan belum?"

"Wow, kau memperhatikan aku," goda Chanyeol, Jongin mendengus dan pergi bersama Taemin. Chanyeol berlari menyusul, memeluk pinggang Jongin membuat Taemin melancarkan lirikan sebal.

"Taemin hari ini kita pergi bersama bagaimana?"

"Tentu." Balas Taemin bahagia ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya tanpa gangguan dari sang ayah. Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Aku ingin melakukannya sekarang."

"Maksudmu—Kai?" Chanyeol tak menyuarakan pertanyaannya namun Jongin dengan jelas bisa membaca gerakan bibir Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, kita makan siang dulu. Dan aku akan menemanimu."

"Kenapa?! Aku ingin pergi dengan Taemin."

"Ya, Taemin ingin pergi dengan Ibu saja, tanpa Ayah."

"Ayah harus menjaga ibumu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" pekik Jongin merasa tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga Taemin."

"Ayah aku bukan bayi!" kali ini Taemin yang merasa tersinggung.

"Hmm…," Chanyeol diam tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu aku ingin pergi bersama kalian saja, tak ada alasan lain."

"Ayah menyebalkan." Gerutu Taemin.

"Kau ingkar janji padahal kemarin kau bilang aku hanya ditemani Lay hyung saja." Jongin juga ikut melancarkan gerutuan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh.

Chanyeol kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin. "Kau boleh pergi sendiri." Bisik Chanyeol, Jongin menoleh cepat. Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan Jongin.

"Taemin?" bisik Jongin.

"Biar aku yang mengatasi Taemin."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Aku akan pergi dengan Taemin."

"Baiklah, setelah itu kita pergi bersama."

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia." Jongin mengernyit bingung, dia tak suka jika Chanyeol mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan, karena biasanya rahasia Chanyeol bukan hal yang baik.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan hal buruk? Kudeta atau semacamnya."

"Ah astaga Jongin! Tidak, tidak, aku tidak sedang merencanakan hal buruk justru sebaliknya."

"Hal baik yang hanya memberi manfaat bagimu." Gumam Jongin.

"Ayah, Ibu, jangan berbisik-bisik terus, Taemin tidak suka!" protes Taemin membungkam Chanyeol yang bermaksud melakukan pembelaan.

Chanyeol menanggapi protes putranya dengan tawa renyah dan hal itu mau tak mau mempengaruhi Jongin untuk ikut tertawa pula.

Di meja makan Chanyeol terus menatap Jongin, wajah Jongin sama sekali terlihat tidak santai, Chanyeol yakin Jongin memikirkan atau mungkin menahan sesuatu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan lutut kanan Jongin.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bohong, aku bisa melihat kebohonganmu dengan jelas." Peringat Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Tentang Kai?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Lalu apa?"

Jongin terlihat ragu. "Hmmm, sebelum kita bertemu aku mengirim surat lamaran ke sekolah untuk menjadi pengajar dan aku diterima. Saat di rumah kemarin Ayah memberitahu tentang surat panggilan."

"Dimana?"

"Taman Kanak-kanak Il-mun."

"Kau menyukai anak-anak? Apa menjadi pengajar adalah impianmu?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa bekerja di sana." Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin karena dia tak membalas kalimatnya.

"Kau—memberi ijin? Maksudku—ini sulit dipercaya aku pikir kau melarangku."

"Tidak, aku memberimu ijin."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya. Menahan rasa mual yang tadi ia rasakan, dia sangat gembira berpikir untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak dan tidak terkurung di dalam rumah menyebalkan ini. Rasa mual itu terlupakan, meski Jongin mencemaskan hal lain. Apakah dirinya sedang mengandung?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" Lay menoleh ke kursi belakang menatap Jongin dan Taemin.

"Terserah _Hyung_ saja yang penting aku lebih tahu tentang Kai."

"Hmmm, bagaimana jika pergi ke SOPA, Kai tinggal di Perancis sampai SMP dan kita tak mungkin ke Perancis sekarang." Lay terkikik sendiri. "Jadi yang tersisa adalah SOPA dan tempat tinggal keluarga Kim. Jongin kuharap kau tak ingin mengenal Taemin lebih jauh dan mengunjungi tempat dia dilahirkan."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Sedikit susah sih, Taemin lahir di Jepang."

Jongin melirik Taemin. "Benar, Taemin lahir di Jepang." Balas Taemin polos.

"Baiklah, kita ke SOPA." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"Taemin ingin masuk SOPA!" pekik Taemin antusias. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" Lay menoleh menatap Jongin, hari ini Paman Han menjadi sopir mereka atas rengekan Taemin tentu saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Hyung_."

"Kau tampak pucat."

"Hanya sedikit lelah dan mengantuk."

"Hmm." Gumam Lay.

Jongin melirik Taemin yang entah kenapa berubah pendiam, ternyata anak itu sudah tidur. Jongin tersenyum simpul kemudian mengacak rambut Taemin. " _Hyung_ apa SOPA sepi sekarang?"

"Tidak, pelajaran masih aktif tapi kita hanya akan bertemu dengan seseorang, bisa dikatakan guru yang dekat dengan Kai dulu."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya bergumam, kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat maka Jongin putuskan untuk tidur. Sepertinya perjalanan menuju SOPA masih cukup lama.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mobil sedan silver itu berhenti di seberang jalan gedung megah Soul of Performing Art atau SOPA. "Jongin kita sampai."

Jongin langsung membuka mata, sedikit bingung di awal kemudian dia langsung menoleh ke arah gedung dan mengerti. Jongin melihat Taemin masih terlelap. "Biar Taemin paman Han yang urus." Jongin mengangguk paham.

Lay turun dari mobil diikuti Jongin, awalnya Lay sempat berpikir jika Jongin akan terpesona dengan bangunan megah SOPA namun wajah Jongin terlihat biasa saja. "Aku tak menyangka reaksimu sedatar itu."

"Maksud _Hyung_? Karena aku dulu menghabiskan masa SMP dan SMA di sekolah biasa jadi aku harus terkejut melihat bangunan SOPA?"

"Ah itu bukan seperti itu…," Lay sedikit gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, sepertinya Jongin anak yang cerdas. "Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Ini mengagumkan, tapi tidak perlu menampakkannya secara jelas kan? Jika aku berteriak girang _Hyung_ sendiri yang malu."

"Ya, kau benar. Kita langsung ke kantor."

"Baik."

SOPA siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah ini, sekolah ini telah melahirkan banyak musisi muda berbakat. Banyak remaja Korea yang menginginkan kesempatan di SOPA, tapi tidak dengan Jongin, SOPA bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuknya, ekonomi keluarganya bisa bangkrut jika dia menuntut ilmu di sini, tapi takdir memberinya kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menjadi bagian dari _Columbia University_.

" _Hyung_ tidak mengenal Kai dengan baik?"

"Hmm."

"Kenapa? Bukankah _Hyung_ orang kepercayaan Chanyeol?"

"Ah, rasanya tidak enak jika aku bercerita." Lay tersenyum simpul.

"Apa Kai orang yang—tidak terlalu baik?" Jongin menoleh memandangi Lay yang tampak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Dia—tak seramah dirimu."

"Aku ramah?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak ramah." Ulang Jongin.

"Kau ramah, buktinya kau bersedia mengobrol denganku sekarang." Lay tersenyum lebar membuat Jongin berpikir ingin mengetahui Kai lebih jauh lagi.

"Kai tidak pernah mengobrol dengan _Hyung_?"

Lay menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak dengan siapapun kecuali Chanyeol dan Taemin, mungkin dia sangat sibuk dengan kafenya, sebelum kejadian tragis itu."

"Oh, sebelumnya?"

"Kai cenderung—ah, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, kau tahu lah apa yang kumaksud antara kasta bawah dan kasta atas." Lay tertawa canggung. Jongin hanya mengangguk, dia cukup mengerti jadi tak perlu menanyakannya lebih jauh.

"Chanyeol tidak tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang menganggap ini serius, kami hanya pekerja jadi tak perlu ikut campur urusan majikan."

"Tapi _Hyung_ orang kepercayaan Chanyeol…,"

"Sebelum Kai pergi, aku bukan apa-apa." Lay memotong kalimat Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya membuat Lay bingung dan melempar tatapan bertanya. "Hmm," Jongin membuka suara. "Maaf, tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa—Kai bukan orang yang baik."

Lay mengendikkan bahu kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini."

"Ah benar juga aku tidak boleh cepat-cepat mengambil kesimpulan tentang Kai."

"Tapi kurasa Kai hanya baik dengan Chanyeol." ucap Lay sebelum melangkahkan kembali kedua kakinya, Jongin bingung dengan kalimat Lay, mana yang benar tentang Kai?

" _Hyung_ , jika kita bertemu dengan seseorang yang dekat dengan Kai, apa tidak akan bingung, maksudku Kai dan aku memiliki wajah yang serupa."

"Tidak akan, semua orang sudah menerima kepergian Kai, ya, kecuali Chanyeol."

"Oh, baiklah." Balas Jongin sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

Lorong-lorong kelas terlihat sepi karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung, Jongin bersyukur mereka tak harus naik ke lantai dua, tiga, dan empat, atau ketinggian akan membuat rasa mualnya lebih parah. "Tunggu di sini." Ucap Lay.

Jongin memilih duduk di salah satu kursi plastik berwarna putih, memandangi kelas yang sedang kosong di hadapannya, sepertinya itu kelas untuk latihan menari. Luas dan bagus, berbeda sekali dengan kelas latihan menari di sekolahnya dulu.

"Jongin perkenalkan, ini nyonya Yoona, wali kelas Kai." Lamunan Jongin terhenti saat mendengar suara Lay, ia langsung berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan wanita paruh baya dengan potongan rambut sebahu. Tampak cantik dan menawan. Jongin tersenyum ramah.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Kai."

"Ah, iya Nyonya."

Ketiganya duduk berjajar, Jongin tak tahu harus memulai obrolan darimana, mengobrol bukan hal yang sulit tapi jika topik pembicaraan adalah orang lain, Jongin tak begitu ahli dengan hal itu. "Kau hanya ingin mengenal Kai lebih dekat kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Baiklah, singkat saja." Nyonya Yoona tersenyum ramah.

"Tak perlu menunjukkan foto." Canda Lay untuk membuat Jongin lebih santai, Jongin mencoba mengumbar senyum tapi kulit wajahnya terasa kaku, ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya, mencari tahu tentang Kai tak semudah perkiraannya.

"Kai dia sangat berbakat, nilai-nilainya selalu memuaskan dan dia cukup populer di kalangan teman-teman sebayanya. Dulu dia bercita-cita masuk SMnet lalu aku tak menduga dia justru menikah dengan Park Chanyeol." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Kai, apa kalian bersaudara?"

"Kami sepupu jauh." Balas Jongin, entah darimana jawaban itu berasal yang penting nyonya Yoona percaya. Tak mungkin mengatakan mereka adalah orang asing dan suami Kai mengira dirinya Kai lalu memaksanya menjadi Kai, sangat tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu.

"Wah sepupu jauh yang sangat mirip."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Banyak yang mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak merasa aneh."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu di pemakaman Kai empat tahun lalu, meski sudah cukup lama ingatanku ini masih tajam."

"Oh saya di Amerika saat itu dan tidak bisa pulang."

"Amerika?"

"Amerika," gumam Lay lirih, ia tak mendapat informasi tentang itu sebelumnya.

"Bekerja atau belajar?"

"Belajar."

"Dimana?"

Jongin tersenyum canggung, merasa nyonya Yoona terlalu ingin tahu kehidupan pribadinya. "Ah maaf, kau tak ingin menjawabnya." Nyonya Yoona tertawa pelan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan beliau.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Anda mau berbagi tentang Kai." Jongin berdiri mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, Lay merasa ini terlalu tiba-tiba jadi dia bingung harus melakukan apa kecuali mengikuti tindakan Jongin. Lay sempat berpikir jika Jongin akan mengobrol banyak hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir kau akan mengobrol banyak?"

"Taemin menunggu kita."

"Aku yakin itu bukan jawaban sesungguhnya."

"Kenapa _Hyung_ memilih nyonya Yoona?"

"Karena dia wali kelas Kai dan orang yang selalu dekat dengan Kai dalam berbagai hal, dulu beliau penata tari, dan Kai salah satu murid yang paling berbakat."

"Aku juga suka menari."

"Apa?" Lay bingung dan Jongin tertawa canggung. "Jongin." Tuntut Lay.

"Aku tidak suka orang lain mengetahui banyak informasi tentangku padahal kami belum dekat, ya, efek tinggal di New York, bahkan di sana menanyakan umur atau tahun lahir adalah hal tabu." Jongin menatap kedua mata Lay yang masih penasaran. "Baiklah, karena nyonya Yoona tak tahu banyak tentang Kai, hanya menyebutkan informasi umum yang bisa diketahui oleh siapapun jika Kai adalah anak berbakat dan cukup populer di sekolah." Lay mengangguk mengerti, Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar menerangkan panjang lebar itu melelahkan.

"Mungkin beliau sedang sibuk?"

Jongin tertawa hambar. " _Hyung_ sudah membuat janji kan? Selain itu, jika nyonya Yoona benar-benar mengenal Kai, beliau pasti bercerita banyak tentang Kai tanpa sadar. _Hyung_ suka apa?"

"Keripik kentang." Balas Lay masih belum terlalu mengerti.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ suka?"

"Karena keripik kentang itu nikmat, lezat, beraneka rasa, bisa dibawa kemanapun, membuat ketagihan…,"

"Benarkan?" potong Jongin cepat. "Saat seseorang menceritakan sesuatu yang ia sukai, tanpa sadar mereka bercerita banyak, jika _Hyung_ tidak benar-benar menyukai keripik kentang, _Hyung_ pasti akan menjawab singkat seperti— aku suka saja."

"Mungkin ada alasan lain." Gumam Lay.

"Benar juga, kemungkinan itu pasti ada, saat orang lain hanya memberi tahu infromasi penting dan terlihat enggan, hanya ada tiga kemungkinan pertama orang itu tak begitu kenal, kedua orang itu sangat kenal seperti saat jatuh cinta dan kita merasa canggung, dan yang terakhir orang itu tak suka dengan yang bersangkutan." Lay mengangguk pelan, ucapan Jongin masuk akal.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Keluarga Kai, itu pilihan terbaik untuk mengenal Kai."

"Baiklah."

"Hmm aku rasa Lay hyung mengenal Kai, karena _Hyung_ terlihat jelas menahan sesuatu." Kedua mata Lay membulat sempurna. "Ah aku tak memaksa _Hyung_ untuk bercerita kok." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum simpul.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, M-preg**

Halo ini chapter tujuh, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview maaf atas segala kesalahan dan selamat membaca semuanya…..

 **Previous**

"Kenapa _Hyung_ suka?"

"Karena keripik kentang itu nikmat, lezat, beraneka rasa, bisa dibawa kemanapun, membuat ketagihan…,"

"Benarkan?" potong Jongin cepat. "Saat seseorang menceritakan sesuatu yang ia sukai, tanpa sadar mereka bercerita banyak, jika _Hyung_ tidak benar-benar menyukai keripik kentang, _Hyung_ pasti akan menjawab singkat seperti— aku suka saja."

"Mungkin ada alasan lain." Gumam Lay.

"Benar juga, kemungkinan itu pasti ada, saat orang lain hanya memberi tahu infromasi penting dan terlihat enggan, hanya ada tiga kemungkinan pertama orang itu tak begitu kenal, kedua orang itu sangat kenal seperti saat jatuh cinta dan kita merasa canggung, dan yang terakhir orang itu tak suka dengan yang bersangkutan." Lay mengangguk pelan, ucapan Jongin masuk akal.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Keluarga Kai, itu pilihan terbaik untuk mengenal Kai."

"Baiklah."

"Hmm aku rasa Lay hyung mengenal Kai, karena _Hyung_ terlihat jelas menahan sesuatu." Kedua mata Lay membulat sempurna. "Ah aku tak memaksa _Hyung_ untuk bercerita kok." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum simpul.

 **Bab Tujuh**

Jongin tersenyum mendapati Taemin masih terlelap. "Kunjungan kalian singkat sekali?" tanya paman Han.

"Tak ada yang menarik Paman." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum, dan ketika paman Han tersenyum, Jongin tak tahu harus merasa apa. Semua tentang Kai terasa semakin janggal. "Berapa lama perjalanan dari sini ke kediaman keluarga Kai?"

"Kira-kira dua puluh menit." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kita pergi kesana?"

"Ya, paman."

"Baiklah Tuan Muda."

"Saya bukan Tuan Muda." Balas Jongin kemudian melempar senyum lebar. "Saya hanya Jongin, Kim Jongin, bukan siapa-siapa." Jongin mengamati keadaan di luar, kenapa firasatnya tak baik tentang Kai, Jongin hanya berharap dia tak menghadapi masalah lebih rumit selain yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan apartemen, apartemen berlantai lebih dari sepuluh itu merupakan apartemen untuk keluarga kelas menengah, Jongin sempat kaget, dia pikir Kai yang tinggal di Perancis lama dan Kai menuntut ilmu di SOPA dia pasti berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

"Taemin bangun." Jongin membangunkan Taemin dengan lembut sambil mengguncang tubuhnya. Taemin menggeliat kemudian membuka kedua matanya, sedikit bingung dengan sekitar.

"Rumah Ibu?" Jongin menggeleng. "Oh, rumah Nenek." Ralat Taemin, Lay dan Paman Han terdiam, keduanya paham Taemin sudah mengerti jika Jongin bukan Kai.

"Taemin sering kesini?"

Taemin menggeleng pelan. "Hanya dua kali setahun," Taemin menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Saat ulang tahun Ibu dan Tahun baru, Taemin pergi dengan Ayah."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia keluar dari mobil dan membantu Taemin turun sedangkan paman Han dan Lay mengikuti di belakang. "Lay hyung." Panggil Jongin, mengisyaratkan Lay untuk berjalan di depan sebagai penunjuk jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita muda dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang. "Oh astaga kau mirip sekali dengan Kai!" pekik wanita itu, Jongin hanya tersenyum dia sudah terbiasa dengan kemiripan menyebalkan ini. "Silakan masuk, aku Heejin, kakak pertama Kai."

"Saya Kim Jongin."

"Taemin!" wanita lain muncul dan menggendong Taemin. Dia hanya melirik sekilas kepada Jongin. "Halo senang bertemu denganmu…,"

"Kim Jongin." Heejin memperkenalkan Jongin.

"Hai, aku Bomi salam kenal." Bomi masuk ke dalam dengan Taemin di dalam gendongannya. Taemin melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ayo masuk, Ibu tidak ada di rumah beliau masih sibuk di kafe. Kau sudah tahu kan jika Kai mendirikan Kafe sebelum dia—meninggal."

"Ya _Noona_." Balas Jongin, padahal dia baru saja mendengarnya dari Lay tadi.

Jongin dan Heejin mengobrol di meja makan, sedangkan paman Han, dan Lay berada di ruang keluarga menemani Taemin dan Bomi menonton kartun. "Sudah makan?" Jongin menggeleng, dia bahkan lupa akan hal itu, memang selama dua minggu terakhir ia makan tak teratur. "Makanlah ini baik untuk tubuhmu." Heejin menyodorkan mangkuk berukuran sedang berisi potongan apel, stroberi, dan kacang hazel.

"Terima kasih." Balas Jongin.

"Suka susu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah jus saja kalau begitu."

Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak langsung ke topik, mungkin Heejin hanya bersikap ramah padanya. Tak lama kemudian Heejin menyajikan segelas jus anggur ke hadapan Jongin. "Terima kasih." Ucap Jongin sekali lagi.

"Makanlah." Sepertinya Heejin tak akan berhenti sampai Jongin memakan sesuatu. Jongin mengambil satu buah stroberi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Heejin tersenyum puas. "Jadi kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Kai?"

"Ya, _Noona._ "

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas nama Kai, karena wajah kalian mirip kau harus terseret dalam kehidupannya." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kai sosok adik yang sempurna, dia sangat cerdas, kau pasti sudah mendengar ini kan? Karena Lay memberitahuku kalian sudah ke SOPA kan?"

Jongin kembali mengangguk, dan memasukkan buah stroberi lain ke dalam mulutnya. Dia baru sadar jika stroberi itu enak, selama ini stroberi tak pernah masuk daftar buah kesukaannya.

"Kalau begitu dimulai dari sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui. Chanyeol mengenal keluarga ini bukan dari Kai, tapi dari Bomi, Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Bomi, mereka terlihat bahagia jadi aku, Ibu dan ayahku sempat terkejut saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kai."

"Ah…," Jongin tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, dia langsung mendapat fakta mengejutkan. "Apa sampai sekarang Bomi noona masih tak menerima Kai sebagai…," Heejin mengangguk pelan. Jongin bungkam.

"Chanyeol sangat ramah, padaku, pada semua anggota keluarga di rumah ini, tapi dari yang kulihat sikapnya pada Kai wajar-wajar saja, seperti sikap kakak pada adiknya." Pandangan Heejin menerawang jauh, pandangan yang selalu dilakukan oleh setiap orang, jika mereka mencoba memanggil kenangan lama.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara Chanyeol dan Kai, maksudku—yang memaksa mereka harus menikah?"

"Tidak ada, tidak ada sama sekali. Setelah menikah Chanyeol membawa Kai untuk tinggal di Jepang, sampai Taemin lahir."

Jongin tahu Heejin menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Tahun berapa Kai lahir?"

"Kau lahir tahun berapa?"

"Sembilan puluh empat."

Heejin tersenyum simpul. "Kalian lahir di tahun yang sama."

"Baiklah terima kasih banyak Heejin noona." Jongin tersenyum tulus, kemudian atas paksaan Heejin dia harus menghabiskan semua buah-buahan yang disajikan.

Dua jam kemudian barulah Jongin bisa pulang karena Bomi ingin terus bermain dengan Taemin. Taemin duduk di samping Jongin dengan mengunyah buah stroberi, beberapa kali Jongin melirik Taemin mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya hal penting. "Taemin lahir kapan?"

"18 Juli 2007." Taemin membalas dengan bersemangat, setiap anak kecil selalu bahagia setelah bermain.

"Hmm baiklah, Taemin lelah?" Jongin bertanya karena Taemin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Taemin mengangguk dengan kedua mata telah terpejam, Jongin memeluk Taemin membiarkannya tidur. Tak lama kemudian Jonginpun tidur, karena dia merasa benar-benar lelah, rasa penasarannya akan dia tanyakan pada Chanyeol, semoga Chanyeol dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Lay melirik Jongin dan Taemin yang terlelap. Ia ambil ponsel dari dalam saku kemeja jasnya dan mengirim pesan untuk Chanyeol.

 _ **To Chaniee**_ _: Chanyeol, kau sibuk?_

 **From Chaniee** : Tergantung

Lay hanya tersenyum geli, Chanyeol selalu membalas pesannya dengan cepat selain dirinya sebagai orang kepercayaan Chanyeol, faktor lain mungkin karena Chanyeol terbiasa merepotkan dirinya, jadi Chanyeol sedikit merasa perlu membalas budi.

 _ **To Chaniee:**_ _Tentang Jongin_

From Chaniee: Ada apa dengan Jongin?

 _ **To Chaniee:**_ _Kami berencana pulang_

From Chaniee: Ada masalah?

 _ **To Chaniee:**_ _Mungkin Jongin sedang sakit_

From Chaniee: Apa?! Bawa dia ke rumah sakit

 _ **To Chaniee:**_ _Itu juga rencanaku, mungkin ini kabar baik untukmu_

From Chaniee: Maksud Hyung Jongin….

 _ **To Chaniee:**_ _Mungkin_ _cepatlah ke rumah sakit_

Lay tak bisa meredam keinginannya untuk tertawa, ia sedang membayangkan Chanyeol tertawa bodoh, seperti yang dulu Chanyeol lakukan saat mendengar lelucon dari teman-temannya yang bahkan, jika diingat kembali sama sekali tidak lucu. Mungkin kehadiran Jongin bisa membawa kembali Chanyeol yang lama. "Paman kita ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah Paman." Balas Lay dengan seulas senyuman khasnya. Paman Han mengangguk pelan, setelah melewati lampu merah mobil yang membawa empat orang di dalamnya itu berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah menuju kediaman Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal terakhir yang Jongin ingat adalah tertidur di kursi belakang mobil, dan sekarang saat dia membuka kedua matanya, dirinya justru terbaring di atas tempat tidur—tempat tidur rumah sakit, dengan Taemin, Chanyeol, Paman Han, dan Lay.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin langsung duduk dan menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kau hanya tertidur sangat pulas dan aku tak tega membangunkanmu." Chanyeol yang menjawab dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus di rumah sakit?"

Lay dan Paman Han memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, sedangkan Taemin masih tidur lelap di atas sofa. Jongin bingung kenapa mereka harus keluar, iapun turun dari tempat tidur meski Chanyeol sempat mencegahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja ini sangat aneh." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku tahu, tapi tadi kau terlihat tidak baik."

"Tidak baik bagaimana?"

"Lay hyung bilang kau tampak lemas dan lelah."

"Hanya lelah saja." Balas Jongin seadanya, ia menuang air putih yang tersedia di atas nakas ke dalam gelas kemudian meminumnya.

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku membawamu ke sini?"

"Kau ingin tahu apa aku hamil atau tidak." Jongin membalas tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol. Jongin memutar kedua matanya malas, ia letakkan kembali gelas yang ia pakai untuk minum ke atas nakas.

"Ah." Pekik Jongin tertahan saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Aku bahagia sekali." Dan saat itu Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, jika Chanyeol bahagia berarti kabar buruk baginya.

"Apa hasilnya?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara hampir berbisik.

"Satu bulan."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Kau tidak bahagia?" Chanyeol memutar pelan tubuh Jongin menghadapnya. Chanyeol menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat, meneliti setiap perubahan ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu—aku tidak mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, kita lakukan perlahan-lahan saja yang penting kau dan bayi kita sehat, itu cukup." Jongin hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi berita ini. "Kau tidak akan menyakiti bayi kita kan? Meski—meski kau membenciku."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku bukan pembunuh." Jongin menarik dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur. "Hari ini aku bisa keluar dari sini kan?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk di samping Jongin dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. "Aku bahagia sekali Jongin.

"Kapan kau menikah dengan Kai?"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Jongin ajukan.

"Aku ke SOPA dan ke rumah Kai hari ini. Kau sudah pasti tahu, aku meminta ijinmu sebelum pergi." Jongin melirik Chanyeol tajam.

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Lalu kakak perempuan Kai, Heejin, mengatakan jika Bomi adalah kekasihmu bukan Kai tapi kau memutuskan untuk menikahi Kai." Chanyeol tak menjawab. "Kau tahu kan aku bukan Kai, jadi jangan samakan kami berdua." Tegas Jongin.

"Kau menuntutku untuk berbicara?"

"Aku ingin tahu, siapa Kai sampai kau tergila-gila padanya dan menganggapku yang orang lain ini sebagai Kai, kenapa dia sangat istimewa bagimu."

"Apa kau cemburu pada Kai?" Chanyeol terlihat jelas mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Chanyeol, aku serius, kau mengambil kehidupanku jadi sebagai gantinya aku ingin tahu siapa Kai, bukankah ini barter yang terlalu murah, kehidupanku dengan cerita Kai, tidak adil." Jongin tersenyum miring dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Aku mulai menerimamu sebagi Jongin, tapi sangat sulit menghapus bayangan Kai setiap kali aku melihatmu."

"Aku mengerti soal itu, tapi kita tidak sedang membicarakan topik itu, aku bertanya kenapa kau yang sebelumnya kekasih Bomi justru menikahi Kai, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku menyukai Kai, awalnya dia hanya adik yang sangat manis, tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih serius." Jongin terkejut, dia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis menanggapi tatapan Jongin.

"Lalu kau membawa Kai ke Jepang agar aib itu tertutupi atau membuat suasana sedikit lebih tenang?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Kai pasti sangat muda saat itu, maksudku Taemin 8 tahun sekarang, berarti Kai hamil…,"

"13 tahun, saat itu usia Kai 13 tahun, aku juga bodoh. Aku tidak menyangka…," Chanyeol tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Di usia 13 tahun Kai sudah aktif secara seksual."

"Ya." Chanyeol membalas singkat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm," gumam Jongin sambil mengangguk pelan. "Kau mencintai Bomi atau Kai dulu?"

"Tentu saja Bomi."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, dia tidak enak bertanya tentang ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur. "Apa Kai—maaf sebelumnya, apa Kai menggodamu?"

Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol tampak terkejut. "Dia—hanya sangat manis dan perhatian."

"Dimana Bomi?"

"Dia sibuk dengan kuliah kedokterannya, kakak pertama Kai Heejin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai desainer, ibu Kai mengalami sedikit kesulitan dengan rumah tangganya, jadi aku sering mengobrol dengan Kai, dia masih di Perancis dan datang ke Korea saat libur musim panas. Kami jadi akrab aku juga sering ke Perancis saat itu, untuk menemui Bomi tentu saja."

"Chanyeol, Kai masih di bawah umur, lalu bagaimana dia bisa masuk SOPA padahal dia sudah memiliki anak? Dan kau tidak dipenjara karena berhubungan seksual dengan anak di bawah umur? Lalu kau juga menikahi anak di bawah umur dengan legal?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya Jongin."

"Kekuasaanmu." Jongin membalas pelan.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Lay hyung bilang Kai di Perancis sampai SMP hanya di tahun pertama kan karena setelah itu dia hamil, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku sering pergi ke Perancis, ada orang kepercayaanku yang menjaga Kai di sana setelah aku tahu Kai sedang mengandung darah dagingku, aku membeli apartemen untuknya, dia tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya selama empat bulan sebelum aku membawanya ke Jepang."

"Apa orang kepercayaanmu itu Lay hyung?"

"Kau tahu?" kedua mata bulat Chanyeol tampak semakin lebar.

"Asal tebak."

"Kau hebat sekali." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian merangkul bahu Jongin tak peduli meski ekspresi Jongin tampak enggan menerima rangkulannya.

"Memisahkan Kai dari keluarganya untuk membuat suasana menjadi tenang, strategi yang jenius Park Chanyeol."

"Itu pujian?" Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu menjawab Chanyeol.

"Tebakanku saat semua wartawan itu menjauhi kehidupan pribadimu dan tidak menyebar berita tentang kehamilan Kai di usia muda, kekuasaanmu juga bermain di baliknya." Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol datar.

"Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui pernikahan kalian termasuk nyonya Yoona, wali kelas Kai, dia tampak terkejut saat bercerita tentang pernikahan Kai denganmu." Ucap Jongin sambil mengingat-ingat ekspresi sang wali kelas yang tadi ditemuinya.

Chanyeol memilih bungkam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Hubungan kalin benar-benar rumit." Gumam Jongin.

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Lay hyung bilang dia bukan apa-apa sebelum Kai pergi? Tapi Lay hyung yang menjaga Kai di Perancis, aku sedikit bingung tentang hal itu."

"Ah itu, Lay hyung orang kepercayaanku, hubungan kami tak sedekat sekarang karena Kai—dia tidak terlalu suka jika aku berdekatan dengan _uke_ dan wanita lain." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Jongin melempar tatapan bingung, bagian mana dari kalimat Chanyeol yang bisa dibanggakan.

"Kau aneh," ucap Jongin tanpa sadar. Baiklah sudah cukup." Tak ada gunanya memperpanjang obrolan ini, toh sudah jelas semuanya, Chanyeol mengenal kakak perempuan Kai terlebih dulu, Kai menggoda Chanyeol atau kurang lebih seperti itu, terjadi cinta terlarang, terjadi hubungan yang tidak sehat, kehamilan di luar nikah dan permainan kekuasaan untuk membungkam mulut-mulut berbahaya demi menjaga ketenangan. "Terima kasih, dengan begini aku lebih mengenal siapa Kai dan bagaimana hubungan kalian."

"Aku yakin kau sudah menarik kesimpulanmu sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Maksudku orang-orang yang mendapat kesempatan di _Columbia_ pasti jenius."

"Mungkin, aku ingin pulang sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia menggendong Taemin yang terlelap, menahan tubuh Taemin dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Chanyeol."

"Hmm?"

"Kita belum menikah, kau tahu maksudku kan."

"Kapanpun kau minta aku akan menikahimu, kapan kau siap?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ayolah, pernikahan sepertinya tak sepenting dulu, selain itu dia juga belum siap untuk melepas masa lajang. Dia mengatakan hal itu untuk memastikan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menganggapnya sebagai Kai. "Aku belum memikirkannya yang penting kau bertanggungjawab atas perbuatanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Apa ini efek tinggal di Amerika?"

"Mungkin. Tapi aku masih berpikir menikah itu penting, aku memikirkan hal itu saat bersama Kris." Jongin bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol menguat.

"Jangan berbicara tentang Kris lagi."

"Kau tidak menyentuhnya kan?"

"Tidak, asal kau tidak macam-macam."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin santai.

Sekarang Jongin tahu bahwa Kai tak sebaik yang ia pikirkan, tapi dia pasti sangat hebat sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol tergila-gila dan bahkan meninggalkan kakak perempuannya. Apa Kai itu tipe orang yang memakai berbagai cara demi mencapai tujuan? Jika dia seperti itu, pantas saja Chanyeol tergila-gila, mereka setipe.

"Kau tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan?"

"Jika manusia berhenti berpikir mereka mati." Balas Jongin sengit.

"Emosimu sudah mulai labil." Chanyeol terdengar sangat bahagia. Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahi, tak peduli. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri sudah merancang berbagai macam rencana untuk membuat Jongin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin melangkah keluar kamar sedikit linglung karena mengantuk, Chanyeol sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Dia benar-benar selalu bangun pagi. Ada yang aneh, tapi Jongin belum terlalu yakin, akhirnya dia berdiri di tengah ruangan dan mulai meneliti.

"Astaga!" pekik Jongin tertahan, iapun melangkah keluar cepat. Dia ingat sedang hamil muda dan tak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak. "Lay hyung!" Jongin memanggil Lay panik.

"Ada apa?!" dipanggil seperti itu membuat Lay juga ikut panik, diapun berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Kai." Jongin mencoba menerangkan sambil menunjuk ruangannya. "Semua foto-foto Kai menghilang, siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Oh itu." wajah Lay yang berubah santai membuat Jongin bingung. "Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol. Apa?! Chanyeol?! Kenapa dia menurunkan foto _istri_ nya?!"

"Entahlah dia tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku."

"Ah baiklah." Jongin menghembuskan napas lega, tak perlu memusingkan perihal foto-foto Kai, toh Chanyeol sendiri yang melakukannya. "Oh ya dimana Taemin? Aku tidak melihatnya, dia tidak mungkin masih tidur kan?"

"Taemin tentu saja sekolah."

"Sekarang kan libur musim panas?"

"Taemin bukan anak biasa, dia calon pewaris Park Corporation, dia harus belajar lebih keras dari anak-anak lain."

"Ah." Gumam Jongin. "Oh ya aku harus ke Il-mun sekarang."

"Apa Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu," Jongin mengerutkan dahi. "Kau baru boleh mengajar di sana setelah melahirkan."

Jongin sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan sikap semena-mena Chanyeol. "Apa aku juga harus terkurung di rumah sampai melahirkan?"

"Tidak, kau bisa keluar asal tidak seorang diri."

"Baiklah." Jongin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Lay. Tidak mungkin berdebat dengan keputusan Chanyeol, Jongin sudah cukup belajar tentang hal itu.

"Kemana?"

"Mandi."

"Aku siapkan sarapanmu!" pekik Lay memastikan Jongin mendengar suaranya, Jongin hanya menaikkan tangan kanannya tanda mengerti tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Lay. "Dokter Bomi akan kesini untuk memeriksamu!"

"Dia sangat berbeda dengan Kai." Ucap paman Han.

Lay tersenyum tipis. "Dia bukan tipe pencari perhatian."

Bomi, astaga dokter kandungannya adalah kakak kedua Kai, kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal ini? Apa dia sengaja, mana mungkin Bomi melukapan masa lalu mereka begitu saja, jika dirinya berada di posisi Bomi pasti masih tersisa sakit hati pada Chanyeol dan Kai, meski hanya sedikit, Jongin yakin itu. Jongin memilih acuh dan melangkah ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya membongkar lemari pakaian Chanyeol, dia tak ingin memakai pakaian Kai. Dia tidak ingin jadi sasaran kemarahan Bomi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaos Chanyeol terlalu besar untuk Jongin, dia harus mengikat kerah bagian belakangnya dengan karet gelang. Agar leher dan kedua bahunya tak terlihat. Jongin duduk seorang diri dengan Bomi kakak Kai, Bomi terlihat lebih ramah dibanding kemarin. "Kau harus makan dua jam sekali, di pemeriksaan pertamamu semua baik-baik saja, setelah genap delapan minggu kau harus diperiksa lagi."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin sambil mengamati menu makanan yang tersedia. "Makan sering dengan porsi kecil."

"Kau benar Jongin setiap dua jam sekali. Jangan lupa minum susumu." Balas Bomi, dia duduk di hadapan Jongin menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangan. "Ah, kau sangat mirip dengan Kai."

"Aku tidak suka susu."

"Ini enak." Bomi tersenyum ramah. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau membenci Kai?" Jongin ingin menjitak kepalanya sendiri, kenapa bertanya sesuatu yang sensitif.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Jawab Bomi kemudian tersenyum ramah.

Jongin memasukkan potongan telur goreng ke dalam mulutnya, ia diam meski ia yakin Bomi masih tampak jelas membenci Kai hingga saat ini. "Jika kau di posisiku apa kau akan memaafkan Kai?"

"Chanyeol memaksaku menjadi Kai, dia mengancam akan menghancurkan keluargaku, aku harus meninggalkan kekasihku secara paksa."

"Kau terdengar membenci Chanyeol."

"Tidak, aku sudah memaafkannya tapi tak melupakan perbuatannya."

"Kau pikir aku harus memaafkan Kai?"

"Aku tidak tahu, itu urusanmu." Balas Jongin, ia meneruskan acara makannya.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian Chanyeol?"

"Karena Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan aku membawa pakaian dari rumah, dia juga tidak membelikanku pakaian, aku harus memakai pakaian Kai, dan sekarang bertemu denganmu, aku rasa—tidak tepat memakai pakaian Kai." Jongin menyebut nama Kai setengah berbisik.

"Hmm." Gumam Bomi.

"Maaf sepertinya memakai pakaian Chanyeol juga tidak baik, tapi aku benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Bomi tersenyum ramah. "Terima kasih sudah memberi saran, menu makananmu yang lain akan disiapkan koki rumah ini, aku pergi dulu." Bomi berdiri dari kursi sambil mengangkat tas elegan yang dia bawa.

"Kenapa Chanyeol memintamu menjadi dokterku?" Jongin benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang sanggup menahan pertanyaan terlalu lama.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau masih menyukai Chanyeol?"

Bomi terlihat gugup selama beberapa saat. "Masih menyimpan cintapun percuma, dia sudah memilihmu, aku belajar untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain." Bomi tersenyum tulus dan menepuk pelan lengan kanan Jongin.

"Aku bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk mengganti dokter lain, sungguh, aku tidak ingin kau terluka setiap kali datang ke sini."

"Chanyeol tak akan senang dengan hal itu, kami bersahabat." Bomi mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada perih.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara pada Chanyeol, tenang saja, aku akan menjaga nama baikmu juga nama baik keluargamu."

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Karena aku tahu rasanya sakit hati."

Kedua bola mata Bomi tampak berkaca-kaca, kemudian dia tertawa pelan. "Oh, ya ampun, aku berharap kau adalah Kai. Sampai jumpa Jongin."

"Sampai jumpa," gumam Jongin sambil membalas pelukan Bomi. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Bomi melenggang pergi, Jongin menatap Bomi hingga pintu ruangan kembali tertutup pelan. "Semakin rumit." Ucap Jongin sebelum menghabiskan makanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin baru saja membantu Taemin mengerjakan tugas, dan menidurkan Taemin. Pukul delapan malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan kembali. Tunggu, apa dirinya sekarang terdengar peduli?! Mungkin, entahlah, Jongin tak peduli, dia mulai mengganti-ganti saluran televisi mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jongin sendiri sedang bergelung di atas sofa dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya dan segelas susu dengan rasa menjijikkan. Belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Jongin, belum tidur?"

"Oh, kau pulang." Jongin membalas tanpa beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aku berusaha pulang lebih cepat, supaya saat aku pulang kau belum tidur." Jongin bungkam bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli dengan kalimat Chanyeol, meski jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat mendengar kalimat itu.

Chanyeol duduk di ujung sofa di dekat kaki Jongin. "Taemin hari ini nakal?"

"Tidak, Taemin tidak pernah nakal dia sangat pintar."

"Dia tidak menyusahkanmu kan?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin singkat, sambil menekuk kakinya merasa risih saat Chanyeol mulai memijit kakinya.

"Kau tidak meminum susumu?"

"Aku tidak suka susu."

"Jongin…," Chanyeol memperingatkan dengan nada lembut.

"Aku tidak suka, coba kau minum rasanya tidak enak." Jongin terkejut saat Chanyeol meraih gelas susu di atas meja. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin sambil terduduk di sofa.

"Meminumnya, kau memintaku untuk meminumnya kan?" Jongin bungkam padahal dia hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol kesal saja, kenapa Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan serius. "Kau benar-benar tidak suka susu?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tapi sayangnya kau harus minum ini untuk memenuhi nutrisimu dan nyawa lain di dalam perutmu."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, menyebalkan sekali, kenapa Chanyeol terus menyebut fakta jika dirinya tengah hamil sekarang. Demi apapun, Jongin sendiri belum bisa menerima fakta kehamilannya dengan lapang dada.

"Aku minum setengah dan sisanya kau minum bagaimana? Setiap hari kita lakukan hal yang sama, apa kau setuju?"

"Tidak bisa diganti yang lain, tablet vitamin atau semacamnya."Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Bomi tidak mengatakan kau harus minum tablet vitamin."

"Tentang Bomi, bisakah diganti dokter lain?"

"Apa dia melakukan kesalahan?! Apa dia menyakitimu?!"

Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, tatapan seolah-olah dirinya menderita penyakit mematikan benar-benar mengganggu. "Dia mantan kekasihmu." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tatapan menggoda. "Aku tidak cemburu!" pekik Jongin.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol bertanya, masih menggoda Jongin.

"Dia mungkin masih mencintaimu Chanyeol, maksudku jangan menyakiti hatinya lebih jauh lagi, apa kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya melihat orang yang masih kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain, dan kau harus bersikap baik-baik saja?"

"Kami bersahabat. Dan dia orang yang sangat aku percayai."

"Begini Chanyeol, kau menikahi Kai karena _kecelakaan_ itu artinya kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan Bomi sebelumnya, lalu tiba-tiba kau merubah status hubungan kalian dari pasangan kekasih menjadi sahabat, terdengar tidak adil, apa kau selalu seenakmu sendiri, kurasa memang itu sifatmu." Chanyeol bungkam, Jongin semakin geram.

"Mungkin perasaanmu terhadap Bomi sudah menghilang." Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi apa kau sudah memastikan jika Bomi merasakan hal yang sama? Jika dia masih mencintaimu itu akan sulit untuknya. Kau tidak pernah patah hati kupikir, jadi kau sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Aku pernah patah hati." Balas Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. "Aku kehilangan Kai." Jongin menelan ludah kasar, dia sedikit cemas jika Chanyeol marah akan perkataan lancangnya. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Oh!" Jongin terkejut dengan reaksi tenang Chanyeol. "Kupikir—jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakan Bomi, minimal jangan menyakitinya lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Chanyeol diiringi seulas senyum. Kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sempat tertunda tadi, meminum susu. "Sekarang giliranmu. Ayo."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu, kemudian tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil gelas susu di tangan Chanyeol. Astaga! Susu hamil itu benar-benar buruk, lebih buruk dari susu biasa, itu yang Jongin pikirkan. Dia berhasil meneguk susunya dan memasukkan ke dalam perutnya, namun di tegukan terakhir rasa mual menyerang hebat. Dia ingin sekali memuntahkan susu di dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan cepat pada bibir Jongin, mencium bibir Jongin, membuat si pemilik terkejut dan menelan susu di dalam mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin sambil mendorong kedua bahu Chanyeol menjauh.

"Dengan begitu kau menelan susumu kan." Jawab Chanyeol santai diiringi senyum lebar konyolnya.

"Sudahlah." Dengus Jongin kemudian kembali berbaring ke atas sofa.

"Ayo tidur di kamar Jongin."

"Tidak, di sini nyaman aku mau nonton TV kau mandi dan tidurlah. Oh ya sepertinya makan malam sudah disiapkan untukmu di meja makan utama."

"Terima kasih infonya, mau ikut makan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan banyak sekali. Setiap dua jam sekali aku harus makan dan semua rasa makanannya menyebalkan, makanan sehat." Tanpa sadar Jongin mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah aku mandi dan makan malam dulu."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin malas. "Ya!" pekik Jongin dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut saat wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya.

"Hahaha," Chanyeol tertawa puas, gagal mencium kening Jongin Chanyeol beralih mencium telapak tangan kanan Jongin yang berada di luar selimut. "Tidurlah yang nyeyak." Ucap Chanyeol Padahal dia pasti akan kembali nanti, tak mungkin membiarkan Jongin tidur di sofa.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, M-preg**

Halo semua ini chapter delapan selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca semuanya.

 **Previous**

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dengan cepat pada bibir Jongin, mencium bibir Jongin, membuat si pemilik terkejut dan menelan susu di dalam mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin sambil mendorong pelan kedua bahu Chanyeol.

"Dengan begitu kau menelan susumu kan." Jawab Chanyeol santai diiringi senyum lebar konyolnya.

"Sudahlah." Dengus Jongin kemudian kembali berbaring ke atas sofa.

"Ayo tidur di kamar Jongin."

"Tidak, di sini nyaman aku mau nonton TV kau mandi dan tidurlah. Oh ya sepertinya makan malam sudah disiapkan untukmu di meja makan utama."

"Terima kasih infonya, mau ikut makan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan banyak sekali. Setiap dua jam sekali aku harus makan dan semua rasa makanannya menyebalkan, makanan sehat." Tanpa sadar Jongin mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah aku mandi dan makan malam dulu."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin malas. "Ya!" pekik Jongin dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut saat wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya.

"Hahaha," Chanyeol tertawa puas, gagal mencium kening Jongin Chanyeol beralih mencium telapak tangan kanan Jongin yang berada di luar selimut. "Tidurlah yang nyeyak." Ucap Chanyeol. Padahal dia pasti akan kembali nanti, tak mungkin membiarkan Jongin tidur di sofa.

 **Bab Delapan**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, tadi malam dia tidur di sofa, ia yakin itu tapi sekarang kenapa sofa bisa berubah bentuk menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lebar dan lebih nyaman.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya menoleh cepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" hardik Jongin sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang cengengesan.

"Tentu saja tidur, hari ini aku libur. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya meliburkan diri."

"Apa kau yang mengangkatku semalam?"

"Tidak, kau jalan sendiri ke kamar."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak pernah memiliki kebiasaan tidur yang aneh."

"Hmmm, berarti secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengakui jika ada seseorang yang rela menggendongmu dan memindahkanmu dari sofa ke tempat tidur."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, kalah telak itu menyebalkan. "Terserah." Dengus Jongin, ia singkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya bangun dan bersiap turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?"

"Melihat Taemin."

"Dia sedang belajar."

"Ini kan musim panas biarkan dia bersenang-senang."

"Dia kan calon pewaris."

"Bersenang-senang satu hari tidak akan membuat seseorang menjadi bodoh." Jongin menggerutu, jika dirinya jadi Taemin pasti—dia akan menurut juga, sejak kecil dirinya memang penurut.

"Jongin." Chanyeol kembali mencegah Jongin untuk pergi.

"Hmm?" mulai kesal dan jengah dengan Chanyeol yang terus melarang, Jongin membalas sekenanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja? Apa keningku berdarah?"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tidak mual atau semacamnya kram atau ya biasa sindrom yang dirasakan orang hamil?"

Jongin terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Chanyeol, beberapa minggu memang dirinya sempat mual tapi sekarang terasa baik-baik saja. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Jangan disembunyikan aku ingin mengetahui setiap detailnya?"

"Oh. Baiklah, hmmm…., mungkin sedikit tidak baik. Aku lapar, ya, aku sangat lapar sekarang." Jongin berdiri dari ranjang tempat tidur dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memasang muka masam.

"Padahal aku ingin dia bermanja-manja padaku, tetap saja cuek." Chanyeol menggerutu kemudian merasa tidak ada gunanya berada di kamar seorang diri, ia putuskan untuk keluar lagipula perutanya juga sudah berteriak minta diisi.

Jongin sudah siap di meja makan dia terlihat sibuk membaca sesuatu bukannya mulai menikmati sarapan. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang lapar?" tak ada jawaban, Jongin bahkan tak mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol. "Jongin." Chanyeol kembali memanggil, Jongin masih diam.

"Ini benar-benar sulit," gumam Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Apanya yang sulit?!" Chanyeol yang selalu ingin tahu dan posesif tentu saja tak melewatkan gumaman Jongin yang terdengar sangat penting itu.

"Oh, kau di sini." Balas Jongin tanpa dosa setelah ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku ulangi Park Jongin apanya yang sulit?"

"Tidak ada. Dan sejak kapan margaku jadi Park?!" Jongin mengangkat garpu di tangan kanannya bersiap melempar ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Ucap Chanyeol cepat-cepat. "Ehm." Chanyeol berdeham mengembalikan kerseriusannya. "Kim Jongin." Tuntut Chanyeol. Jongin melengos dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan setengah hati. "Kau masih ingat peringatanku kan? Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Chanyeol berucap datar.

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin malas.

"Lalu? Sekali lagi aku bertanya apanya yang sulit?"

"Game." Dusta Jongin. Ia melirik sarapan Chanyeol. "Kopimu terlihat enak."

"Ah! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menyentuh kopi sampai kapanpun!" pekik Chanyeol histeris sambil menjauhkan kopinya, lupa dengan pertanyaannya yang menuntut tadi.

"Aku tahu." Dengus Jongin. "Jangan berlebihan kau yang konyol terlihat aneh dimataku."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Kim Jongin."

"Ingat kau harus minum susu, kita sudah membuat kesepakatan jadi sisakan ruangan di perutmu." Jongin tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan segelas susu hamil rasa vanilla ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, susu hamil itu lebih amis dari susu biasa. Napsu makannya jadi berkurang tapi demi Jongin dan calon anaknya, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh. "Chanyeol."

"Ya?" Chanyeol harap-harap cemas mungkin saja Jongin meminta yang aneh-aneh padanya.

"Aku ingin mengajar di Il-mun terserah kau setuju atau tidak aku tetap mengajar." Sebenarnya Jongin tidak masalah mengajar, kandungannya sehat tapi Chanyeol memang heboh sendiri. "Chanyeol." Jongin melempar tatapan tajam menuntut persetujuan.

"Ya, kau boleh mengajar di sana."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Chanyeol."

"Ya Jonginku sayang."

Dahi Jongin langsung berkedut mendengar panggilan menjijikkan itu. "Diam, panggil namaku tanpa embel-embel atau kutendang kau." Chanyeol hanya cengegesan. "Oh ya, tadi kesulitanku bukan game aku berbohong tadi."

"Lalu?" seperti biasa Chanyeol melempar tatapan tajam dan menuntutnya.

"Aku mau melihat film horor, tapi bingung yang mana, aku membawa koleksi film hororku dari rumah karena hari ini kau libur, nanti malam kita melihat bersama ya?"

Baiklah, Chanyeol memang akan melakukan apa saja demi Jongin dan bayinya tapi film horror itu cerita lain, tidak mungkin dirinya berteriak histeris di depan Jongin bukan?

"Ah itu…, nanti malam aku ada urusan jadi maaf ya." Chanyeol mencoba beralasan sebaik dan secerdas mungkin.

"Tadi katamu libur." Jongin tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah dan terdengar tak yakin.

"Aku libur hanya sampai sore."

"Oh sampai sore, baiklah setelah sarapan kita menonton langsung bagaimana? Kata Lay hyung di rumah ini dilengkapi bioskop pribadi. Ah tapi ini kan kaset DVD nonton di home teater sepertinya tetap seru, nanti semua tirai ditutup dan lampunya dimatikan…,"

Chanyeol hanya bisa diam memperhatikan setiap detail kata yang Jongin ucapkan, sementara dirinya mulai membayangkan betapa mengerikannya sebuah film horror. _Scream_ itu menakutkan, dan Chanyeol bersumpah tak akan menyentuh film horror lagi setelah pengalaman tak mengenakan itu.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol?!"

"Ah ya? Ada apa? Kau memanggilku?"

"Kau—takut film horror ya?" Jongin menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dan memasang mimik penuh selidik.

"Ah…," Chanyeol ingin mengelak atau membela diri tapi sayang pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh.

"Payah." Gerutu Jongin. "Tak bisa diharapkan." Jongin masih melanjutkan gerutuan menyakitkannya. "Aku ajak Lay hyung saja untuk menonton."

"Lay hyung tidak akan asyik jika diajak nonton, dia pasti tidur apapun jenis filmnya." Balas Chanyeol.

Masih mengunyah potongan semangkanya, Jongin kini sibuk dengan majalah di tangannya yang diambil dari meja makan. Tak berapa lama ia mendesah frustasi dan melempar majalah yang barus saja dia baca ke atas lantai. "Kupikir ada jadwal film, majalah bisnis yang payah." Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, lega dia tak harus menonton film horror dan Jongin tak punya niatan pergi ke bioskop. "Kenapa majalah bisnis jelek sekali."

"Karena membahas bisnis dan saham."

"Pantas wajahmu jelek sekali, kau tegang terus tidak pernah mendapat hiburan." Chanyeol hanya diam dan menerima saja semua ejekan Jongin. "Aku ke Il-mun saja."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Chanyeol meski setengah hati karena membiarkan Jongin pergi, sebagai satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terbaik. "Ah, aku boleh ikut ke sana? Taemin juga ikut boleh kan?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tega membiarkan Jongin yang sedang hamil muda pergi seorang diri, ya meski ada Lay sebenarnya.

"Hmm…," Jongin menggumam mencoba mempertimbangkan permintaan Chanyeol, dia sih ingin mengajak Taemin saja. Tapi ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang mirip kucing budukan minta disiram air terlalu menjijikan untuk diacuhkan. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Kalian berdua boleh ikut."

"Bagus." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan.

Jongin kembali ingin tahu sesuatu. "Dulu Taemin sekolah dimana? Sebelum masuk SD."

"Di rumah, ada guru pribadi yang ke sini setiap hari, setelah SD baru masuk sekolah umum tapi dengan tambahan pelajaran di rumah."

"Oh." Balas Jongin sambil mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak merasa menyiksa Taemin?"

"Taemin harus belajar tanggung jawab sedini mungkin, dia bukan anak-anak biasa, di masa depan ada ribuan karyawan yang bergantung dengan keputusannya."

"Aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya biarkan dia bermain dengan anak-anak biasa dan melihat lingkungan sekitar, dengan begitu dia bisa membuat keputusan di masa depan dengan bijaksana karena mempertimbangkan kepentingan banyak orang, bukan hanya demi kelangsungan perusahaan yang dia pimpin."

Chanyeol tertohok, pemikiran Jongin benar-benar luar biasa. "Kau lebih cerdas dariku, tak diragukan lagi." Puji Chanyeol tulus.

"Aku tak butuh pujianmu aku butuh tindakan nyata."

"Ah…, baiklah tapi beri aku waktu untuk membicarkannya merubah jadwal Taemin bukan hal sederhana."

"Lakukan dengan cepat."

"Akan aku lakukan dengan cepat, tenang saja."

"Cepat minum susunya!" Jongin membentak kasar membuat Chanyeol terkejut, karena Chanyeol yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya masih santai-santai saja lupa akan tugasnya.

"Baiklah," balas Chanyeol lemas seperti kehilangan gairah hidup. Setelah setengah gelas susu berkurang, cepat-cepat Chanyeol menyodorkan gelas itu pada Jongin.

Jongin menenggak susunya sambil menutup hidung. "Ini parah!" Jongin memekik kesal kemudian meletakkan gelas kosongnya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Dengan tambahan kekuatan sedikit lagi, gelas itu pasti pecah beradu dengan meja makan, Chanyeol yakin. "Aku butuh air putih." Jongin menyambar gelas berisi air putih meminumnya cepat.

Jongin merasa perutnya benar-benar penuh. "Ah ini sangat menyusahkan." Gerutunya sambil menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas meja makan. Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin gemas, Taemin juga sering melakukan hal itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dan meja belajar, seolah-olah menanggung beban dunia seorang diri.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap, satu jam lagi pelajaran Taemin berakhir."

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja makan dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat tingkah dramatis Jongin. "Sepertinya kau cocok jadi aktor."

"Ya sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dan kau korbannnya." Balas Jongin seenak jidatnya.

"Ah, mau membunuhku?" Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menggoda Jongin. "Mau membunuhku dengan apa?"

"Gergaji, diamlah, lebih baik kau diam." Jongin mengancam tapi Chanyeol justru mengeluarkan suara aneh karena dia berusaha keras menahan tawa. "Perutku bergejolak." Keluh Jongin. "Minum susu adalah ide buruk, sangat buruk."

"Bersabarlah." Balas Chanyeol.

Jongin ingin mengumpati Chanyeol, tapi dia kan juga minum setengah susunya. "Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya?" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. "Buruk?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Jongin tersenyum dan Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai senyuman Jongin. "Baiklah, aku pergi bersiap-siap dulu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku dulu!" pekik Jongin sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali. "Jangan masuk ke kamar sebelum aku keluar."

"Baiklah." Balas Chanyeol memilih mengalah kali ini. Dan dia hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar tutupan pintu kamar yang keras.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol terkapar di depan televisi saat Jongin keluar dari kamar dalam balutan mantel musim gugur milik Kai tentu saja, karena di luar udara mulai dingin. Chanyeol baru ingat jika dirinya belum membelikan pakaian untuk Jongin sama sekali. "Setelah ke Il-mun bagaimana jika kita berbelanja?"

"Belanja apa?"

"Pakaianmu."

Jongin diam menunduk mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu Jongin!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menjawab dengan gelagapan, dia sudah cukup tahu jika orang hamil sensitif, dirinya cukup berpengalaman dengan Kai dulu. "Kau baik-baik saja, penampilanmu, tubuhmu, semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Heh? Maksudku dengan penampilan adalah pakaian yang aku pakai, menurutku ini baik-baik saja, ah aku bisa memakai pakaianku sendiri aku bisa pulang dan mengambil pakaian, tidak perlu membeli yang baru."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Jongin membuat Chanyeol melongo. "Aku pikir—kau mulai sensitif dengan tubuhmu."

"Aku sudah tahu perubahan apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhku, kau ini berpikir terlalu dramatis."

Berhadapan dengan Jongin membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Oh ya ampun Jongin tidak bisa diremehkan, beruntung Jongin tidak berpikir untuk merebut perusahaannya, atau mungkin Jongin memikirkannya?

"Chanyeol?! Astaga, sudah dua kali kau berubah pendiam tiba-tiba."

"Ah, maaf, maafkan aku Jongin pikiranku benar-benar sedang penuh."

"Hmm, kau membuatku takut saja, otakmu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, aku pikir otakku masih baik."

"Cepat mandi aku tunggu di sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh, ia melangkah pergi sambil berharap di dalam hati semoga Jongin tidak berencana merebut perusahaannya, sudah pasti dia kalah Jongin itu terlalu cerdas.

Daripada menunggu tanpa pekerjaan Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat Kimbap untuk Taemin, entah apa yang merasukinya dia hanya ingin membuat Kimbap untuk Taemin padahal di hari-hari biasa dirinya termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu rajin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin! Taemin!" Chanyeol memanggil namun tidak ada sahutan justru Lay yang datang.

"Taemin belum keluar kelas mungkin sepuluh menit lagi, Jongin ada di dapur tadi kulihat dia sedang membuat Kimbap."

"Terima kasih infonya _Hyung_ , kenapa aku merasa sangat bodoh hari ini." Chanyeol tertawa konyol sedangkan Lay hanya melempar tatapan datar tak pedulinya. "Aku akan menemui Jongin sekarang." Lay masih diam. Membuat Chanyeol mati gaya kemudian dia memilih langsung kabur daripada mencari topik pembicaraan lain yang pasti sia-sia saja jika berhadapan dengan Lay.

Saat Chanyeol tiba di dapur Jongin sudah selesai dengan acara memasak rianya, dia berdiri mengamati potongan-potongan Kimbap di atas piring dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan, entah itu puas atau justru sebaliknya.

"Jongin."

"Ah, hai, kenapa ke sini?"

"Melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak."

"Aku baik-baik saja kau bisa pergi sekarang." Balas Jongin dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, jika terus datar dan dingin seperti ini kapan Jongin mencintainya. Runyam, dia ingin Jongin seperti…., "Hahh." Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar, sebelum membuat Jongin jatuh cinta dirinya sendiri juga harus menerima Jongin sebagai Jongin, bukan Kai.

Jongin duduk pada salah satu kursi, tadi Lay sudah bilang akan mengantarkan Taemin ke dapur utama setelah dia selesai dengan kelasnya. "Sepertinya enak, apa aku boleh mencobanya?"

"Ya, hanya satu saja."

"Baiklah." Dengan tangan kanannya Chanyeol mengambil potongan Kimbap, dan kegiatannya itu diikuti oleh lirikan tajam Jongin, sepertinya Jongin benar-benar tidak rela jika Chanyeol mengambil lebih dari satu potong Kimbap.

Chanyeol sengaja mengerjai Jongin dia mengambil dua potong Kimbap dan memasukkannya langsung ke dalam mulut. "Chanyeol!" Jongin memeiki marah, ia langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol cukup keras. Chanyeol santai mengunyah dan tersenyum-senyum bodoh. "Kau menyebalkan." Jongin mendengus, kemudian dia duduk kembali dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Menahan tawa Chanyeol menelan Kimbap dan berdiri mengambil air mineral. Jongin masih tampak sebal, pipinya sedikit menggembung, bibirnya juga terlihat mengerucut. Chanyeol meletakan botol air mineralnya di atas konter. "Jangan cemberut terus, ayolah potongan Kimbapnya masih tersisa…," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya karena dia sedang menghitung sisa potongan Kimbap di atas piring. "Enam potong, Taemin pasti kenyang tenang saja Jongin."

Jongin tak bergeming, masih kesal. Chanyeol kembali ke meja makan dan menduduki kursi yang tadi dia duduki, kursi tepat di sisi kanan Jongin. "Jangan cemberut terus atau aku…,"

"Atau apa?!" Jongin memekik kesal.

"Aku akan menciummu." Chanyeol membalas asal yang dihadiahi dengusan oleh Jongin. "Aku serius."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Chanyeol melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya, seulas senyum miring tercipta di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Dengan pergerakan cepat Chanyeol meraih dagu Jongin, membuat Jongin menatapnya, ia mencium bibir Jongin cepat. Jongin yang terkejut tanpa sadar memberi celah sedikit pada bibirnya, Chanyeol tak menyiakan kesempatan itu. Jongin berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol, tak suka dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol justru menahan tengkuk Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian ciuman itu selesai, Chanyeol memandangi bibir kemerahan Jongin dengan puas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan masih terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

"Menciummu." Balas Chanyeol enteng.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat."

"Baiklah, berarti saat kita berduaan aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu." Chanyeol memainkan alisnya menggoda Jongin, Jongin hanya mendengus dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencolok kedua mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Kimbap!" Taemin memekik bahagia, ia berlari menghampiri meja makan, mendudukan dirinya dengan cepat ke atas kursi.

"Taemin." Jongin mencegah tangan kanan Taemin mencomot potongan Kimbap pertamanya. "Cuci tangan dulu."

"Ah iya, Taemin lupa, maaf ya." Taemin tersenyum lebar ia melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari ke dapur. Mencuci tangan dengan cepat karena perutnya sudah keroncongan, Taemin berlari kembali menuju meja makan duduk dengan riang dan mulai memakan Kimbapnya.

"Taemin setelah ini mau ikut ke Il-mun?" Taemin menoleh menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata berbinar, ia mengangguk bersemangat.

"Il-mun itu sekolah, taman kanak-kanak tepatnya, bukan taman bermain, masih mau ikut?" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan jawaban Taemin.

"Iya, Taemin ikut, Taemin suka anak kecil."

Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, tertawa, melongo, atau lainnya. Anak kecil menyukai anak kecil lain? Kenapa Chanyeol dan Taemin tiba-tiba menjadi pasangan ayah dan anak yang aneh. Oh tidak. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Taemin melempar tatapan terkejut padanya. Jongin nyengir lebar kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau berhubungan dengan Kai saat usianya 13 tahun saat itu berapa usiamu?" Chanyeol menyipitkan kedua matanya, kemudian mulai menghitung dengan kedua jarinya. "Kurasa 20 tahun."

"Heh?!" Pekik Jongin terkejut. "Dua puluh tahun tapi kau sudah hebat."

"Hebat apanya? Bisa menghamili Kai?" goda Chanyeol.

PLAK! Pukulan manis mendarat ke atas kepala Chanyeol. "Maksudku di usia dua puluh tahun kau sudah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Kenapa otakmu kotor sekali, pantas saja anak usia tiga belas tahun kau embat juga." JLEB! Hati Chanyeol tertusuk, perih rasanya. "Aku tunggu sambil nonton TV, siapkan Taemin ya." Jongin tersenyum polos, tak peduli dengan sakit hati Chanyeol.

Tidak, tentu saja Chanyeol tak menyimpan dendam pada Jongin, perkataan Jongin hanya sedikit menyinggungnya itu saja, selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Ini bukan masalah serius.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk kesediaan waktu para pembaca yang bersedia membaca cerita aneh saya. Terimakasih reviewnya untuk, **sayakanoicinoe, hunexohan, eve91, Adinka K.P, yayasuke, ParkJitta, jjong86, troalle, chotaein186, Kamong Jjong, steffifebri, YooKey1314, LoveHyunFamily, sejin kimkai, , winter park chanchan, ren chan, cute, outcaaast, laxyovrds, nandaXLSK9094.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, M-preg**

Halo ini Bab Sembilan, selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan, Happy Reading…..

 **Previous**

"Taemin setelah ini mau ikut ke Il-mun?" Taemin menoleh menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata berbinar, ia mengangguk bersemangat.

"Il-mun itu sekolah, taman kanak-kanak tepatnya, bukan taman bermain, masih mau ikut?" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan jawaban Taemin.

"Iya, Taemin ikut, Taemin suka anak kecil."

Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, tertawa, melongo, atau lainnya. Anak kecil menyukai anak kecil lain? Kenapa Chanyeol dan Taemin tiba-tiba menjadi pasangan ayah dan anak yang aneh. Oh tidak. "Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Taemin melempar tatapan terkejut padanya. Jongin nyengir lebar kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau berhubungan dengan Kai saat usianya 13 tahun saat itu berapa usiamu?" Chanyeol menyipitkan kedua matanya, kemudian mulai menghitung dengan kedua jarinya. "Kurasa 20 tahun."

"Heh?!" Pekik Jongin terkejut. "Dua puluh tahun tapi kau sudah hebat."

"Hebat apanya? Bisa menghamili Kai?" goda Chanyeol.

PLAK! Pukulan manis mendarat ke atas kepala Chanyeol. "Maksudku di usia dua puluh tahun kau sudah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Kenapa otakmu kotor sekali, pantas saja anak usia tiga belas tahun kau embat juga." JLEB! Hati Chanyeol tertusuk, perih rasanya. "Aku tunggu sambil nonton TV, siapkan Taemin ya." Jongin tersenyum polos, tak peduli dengan sakit hati Chanyeol.

Tidak, tentu saja Chanyeol tak menyimpan dendam pada Jongin, perkataan Jongin hanya sedikit menyinggungnya itu saja, selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Ini bukan masalah serius.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

"Wah Il-Mun!" Jongin memekik gembira, sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan karakternya. Salahkan hormon kehamilan yang membuatnya bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya. Cepat-cepat Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Taemin dan Chanyeol. Sekolah untuk orang-orang kaya benar-benar berbeda, seingat Jongin dulu TKnya tak sebesar dan semegah ini.

"Tuan Jongin." Seorang perempuan paruh baya menyambut kedatangan Jongin. "Saya Dayoung kepala sekolah di sini."

"Nyonya Dayoung." Balas Jongin sopan, menyambut tangan sang kepala sekolah kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Saya sangat gembira Anda bersedia untuk bergabung dengan sekolah kami." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara kedua matanya sudah melihat ke berbagai arah meneliti setiap jengkal bangunan Il-Mun. "Anda tidak sabar untuk melihat-lihat dan mengetahui semua kegiatan di sini?" Jongin kembali mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena tertangkap basah tak memperhatikan. "Baiklah, mari saya antar."

Jongin mengikuti langkah kaki Dayoung, ia menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya dengan Taemin di dalam gendongannya.

"Di sini ada delapan kelas, empat di lantai satu dan empat di lantai dua, _Playgroup,_ TK A dan TK B, gedung olahraga, ada dua tempat bermain di luar dan di dalam, taman, kantin, anak-anak memiliki jadwal tidur siang, sarapan, dan makan siang di sini, ruang musik, laboratorium bahasa dan komputer, ruang karya, semuanya ada di sini." Nyonya Dayoung menyerahkan empat buku petunjuk kepada Jongin. "Silakan dibaca, Anda akan mengajar di kelas yang berada di lantai satu, Tuan Chanyeol melarang saya untuk menempatkan Anda di lantai dua."

"Ah, baiklah, terimakasih Nyonya." Jongin membalas ramah meski dia sedikit dongkol dengan sikap protektif Chanyeol.

"Silakan melihat-lihat, saya permisi dulu." Jongin membungkukkan badannya sopan, setelah sang kepala sekolah pergi Jongin memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Kau mengatakan aku sedang hamil?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tatapan polosnya. "Menyebalkan," Jongin menggerutu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kemana?!" Chanyeol memekik.

"Taman sekolah!" balas Jongin dengan memekik pula, keduanya benar-benar bertingkah kekanakan sekarang, bahkan Taemin yang berada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah malas.

Jongin menatap taman sekolah dengan mata berbinar. "Kenapa dengan tatapanmu itu, seperti tak pernah melihat taman sekolah saja." Ejek Chanyeol. Jongin malas menanggapi ia melangkah cepat menuju ayunan, karena benda itu memang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Ia duduk di sana disusul Chanyeol dan Taemin sudah bermain dengan perosotan.

"Jangan bergerak!" Chanyeol memekik panik, Jongin melirik malas.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, kau ini aku tidak bodoh." Gerutu Jongin, kemudian mulai menggerakan ayunannya, Chanyeol hanya menatap cemas dan berharap bayi di dalam perut Jongin baik-baik saja. "Ah menyenangkan sekali bisa keluar rumah dan tidak menganggur lagi," gumam Jongin dia masih bergerak pelan di atas ayunan.

"Kau sangat bahagia?"

"Hmmm."

"Maaf aku mengurungmu selama ini."

"Tak masalah, sekarang aku bisa bebas."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap mengawasimu."

"Terserahlah….," balas Jongin asal.

Taemin berhenti bermain dan berlari menghampiri keduanya. "Taemin lapar." adu Taemin sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Taemin.

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin setelah melihat lirikan Chanyeol.

"Kita makan siang sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sembari berdiri dan menggandeng tangan kiri Taemin, sementara itu Chanyeol menggunakan tangan yang lainnya untuk melingkari pinggang Jongin. "Taemin ingin makan apa?"

"Hamburger."

"Tidak, makan lain yang lebih sehat dan mengenyangkan." Taemin cemberut mendengar jawaban sang Ayah. "Taemin harus jadi kakak yang baik, adik bayi butuh makanan yang lebih sehat dan bergizi, ah Taemin juga, Taemin dalam masa pertumbuhan jangan sampai tumbuh pendek nanti."

"Baiklah! Taemin mau makan yang lebih sehat dan lebih bergizi dari Hamburger!" Taemin memekik bahagia. Chanyeol menyungging senyum.

"Kau mau makan apa Jongin?"

"Aku bisa makan apa saja kurasa."

"Selera makanmu bertambah besar?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kulihat tubuhmu belum terlalu gemuk." Jongin hanya mengendikan bahu. "Maaf, aku salah bicara?!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Chanyeol berhentilah mencemaskanku terlalu berlebihan aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol, tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar serius. Jongin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya.

"Ayo bergegas, aku sudah lapar." ucap Jongin sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol, sementara yang ditarik hanya tersenyum bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan siang ala Perancis, sedikit berlebihan menurut Jongin, tapi standar hidupnya dengan standar hidup Chanyeol berbeda. Padahal dulu Chanyeol bilang tak terlalu suka dengan makanan Perancis.

"Kau tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan Perancis kan?"

"Ya, tapi ini baik untukmu, Taemin dan calon anak kedua kita."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia amati makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ayam panggang berbumbu, biasanya setengah matang berhubung dirinya sedang berbadan dua, maka tak diperbolehkan memakan daging setengah matang apalagi mentah. Disajikan dengan salad bertabur wijen dan minyak zaitun, yogurt, asparagus, potongan Apel dan Kiwi. Jongin melirik Taemin, ia tak terlalu suka dengan makanan yang disajikan pelayan. Taemin terlihat keras berusaha untuk memakan makan siangnya.

Merasa iba, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk membantu Taemin. "Mau disuapi?" Taemin mengangguk pelan. "Ini enak, jangan cemberut seperti itu." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Taemin. Selanjutnya Jongin menyuapi Taemin bersama dengan dirinya yang juga sudah cukup kelaparan dan harus makan. Jongin melihat Taemin mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak suka yogurt?"

"Hmm." Taemin menggumam.

"Baiklah, kita singkirkan yogurtnya."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, rasanya semua sangat lengkap sekarang melihat perhatian Jongin pada Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba timbul niat Chanyeol untuk menggoda Jongin, ia condongkan tubuhnya. "Suapi aku juga." Jongin menyodorkan sebatang asparagus, yang belum dipotong kepada Chanyeol. "Tidak romantis," gerutu Chanyeol namun ia tetap memakan asparagus yang Jongin sodorkan.

"Ayah mirip kelinci." Ucap Taemin kemudian terkikik pelan.

"Ah, aku diejek anak sendiri." Chanyeol menggerutu dan mendramatisir keadaan, Jongin hanya mendecih, benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah konyol Chanyeol ingin sekali ia pukul kepala Chanyeol supaya dia kembali ke Chanyeol yang dingin, ah tidak, Chanyeol yang dingin itu mengerikan. "Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat Taemin sudah membuka mulutnya."

"Ah maaf." Ucap Jongin kemudian tertawa kemudian menyuapi Taemin kembali.

Satu jam kemudian acara makan siang bersama itu usai, dan ketiganya sudah berada di dalam mobil, Taemin tertidur di kursi belakang mobil. Jongin dengan paksaan Chanyeol, duduk kursi penumpang depan.

"Setelah ini kau harus minum susu."

"Kau juga."

"Haahhh…," desah Chanyeol tiba-tiba kehilangan semangat.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku harus tetap melakukannya kan." Balas Chanyeol pasrah.

"Ya, itukan kewajibanmu." Balas Jongin asal, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengamati jalanan yang mereka lewati. "Musim panas hampir berakhir."

"Hmm, kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum musim panas berakhir?"

"Tidak, mungkin toko buku, ada banyak buku yang aku inginkan."

"Katakan kapan, aku bisa menemanimu."

"Aku pikirkan kapan-kapan," gumam Jongin, ia sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

"Tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu saat tiba nanti." Jongin tak membalas, Chanyeol melirik dari ekor matanya, Jongin sudah memejamkan mata dan napasnya terlihat teratur. "Kau benar-benar lelah rupanya." Gumam Chanyeol, ia sedikit cemas jika Jongin mengajar nanti pasti Jongin akan semakin lelah nanti, tapi jika itu yang Jongin inginkan selain itu Jongin terlalu cerdas untuk bertindak ceroboh.

Chanyeol langsung mematikan mesin mobil sesampainya dia di halaman rumah, ia melompat turun dan membuka pintu mobil. "Angkat Taemin bawa dia ke kamarnya." Perintah Chanyeol pada salah satu staf rumah tangga yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Baik Tuan."

Chanyeol beralih pada Jongin, menyentuh lengan kanan Jongin pelan. "Jongin kita sudah sampai."

"Ah, sampai mana?"

"Di rumah." Dengan sabar Chanyeol menjawab, Jongin masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, masih sedikit bingung sepertinya. "Ayo cepat, setelah mimum susu kau bisa tidur lagi." Jongin langsung memunggungi Chanyeol dan memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. "Hei! Ayolah!" Chanyeol memekik gemas, sambil menyentuh rusuk kanan Jongin.

"Hentikan itu geli!" kesal Jongin.

"Salahmu pura-pura tidur."

Dengan bersungut-sungut Jongin turun dari mobil, menarik ranselnya dan menyampirkan ransel itu di pundak kirinya, sesekali menguap, dengan rambut acak-acakan, Jongin mirip sekali dengan bocah SMA tengil menurut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil kemudian berlari menyusul Jongin dan merangkul pundak Jongin.

Jongin melempar ranselnya ke atas meja makan, menatap tajam segelas susu rasa vanilla yang sangat dibencinya. Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan cemas. "Batu, Kertas, Gunting, yang kalah minum lebih dulu dan lebih banyak." Tantang Jongin. Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Mulai!" pekik Jongin sambil menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang punggung.

"1,2,3!" keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Chanyeol batu dan Jongin kertas, Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati.

"Yang hamil seharusnya minum lebih banyak," gerutu Chanyeol, Jongin tak menanggapi ia sodorkan segelas susu dalam gelas berukuran besar berbau amis itu kehadapan Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol semakin masam. Sambil menutupi hidungnya, Chanyeol mulai meminum isi di dalam gelas, kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna puas dengan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang menderita. "Sudah!" pekik Chanyeol sambil mendorong gelas ke arah Jongin kemudian berlari ke konter dapur.

"Dilarang memuntahkannya Chanyeol!" peringat Jongin. Chanyeol membuka lemari pendingin dengan kasar, mengambil kotak jus jeruk, membuka tutupnya dan menenggak kesetanan.

Jongin hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah konyol Chanyeol, ia minum sisa susu di dalam gelas, sebenarnya dia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan rasa susu hanya saja melihat Chanyeol yang menderita terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jongin taruh gelas kosong ke atas meja makan, menarik ranselnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Aku mau melanjutkan tidur siangku."

"Aku ikut!" pekik Chanyeol diiringi suara derap langkah kaki.

"Apa-apaan itu," gerutu Jongin dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

Jongin menyimpan ranselnya ke dalam lemari, membuka sweter yang ia kenakan dan tidur dengan celana kain serta kaos hitam berlengan pendek, Chanyeol sudah berbaring ke atas tempat tidur dengan seenak jidatnya. Jongin masuk ke dalam selimut dan membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, akan ada orang yang mengawasimu selama kau bekerja di sekolah, dan jangan naik kendaraan umum aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh orang lain untuk menjemputku? Kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Tidak, aku akan menjemputmu." Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Beri aku mobil, aku bisa menyetir."

"Tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak, Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak, aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Paranoid," gerutu Jongin, Chanyeol hanya diam tak peduli dengan ejekan Jongin seperti apa karena dia tak ingin kehilangan Jongin, cukup Kai saja. "Kalau begitu beri aku ponsel supaya bisa menghubungimu."

"Ah apa?!"

"Jadwal mengajar bisa saja berubah, atau tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaan aku harus menghubungimu."

"Sesuatu di luar dugaan seperti apa?" Jongin melihat kecemasan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tiba-tiba pulang lebih awal. Semacam itulah."

"Ah itu…, kan sudah kukatan ada yang mengawasimu jadi mereka bisa melaporkan setiap hal yang terjadi langsung padaku."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti tahanan kota."

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Kau tidak bisa melawan takdir," bisik Jongin.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, terserahlah, aku mau tidur sekarang." Ucap Jongin, kemudian ia berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol, dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, meletakan tangan kirinya ke atas perut Jongin.

"Belum terasa apa-apa," gumam Chanyeol.

"Masih dua bulan bodoh."

"Ah iya…," balas Chanyeol disertai cengiran konyol yang tak terlihat oleh Jongin karena posisinya yang memunggungi Chanyeol. "Kau sering lelah?"

"Hmmm."

"Itu wajar, tidurlah, gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk istirahat."

"Hmm, aku hanya mengajar selama tiga jam di sekolah, aku juga tidak selalu datang pagi, tergantung jadwal, apa kau yang mengaturnya?"

"Kau sudah tahu? Darimana?"

"Dari buku yang diberikan Kepala Sekolah tadi."

"Kau kan baru melihatnya sekilas."

"Aku langsung tahu."

"Wah, kau sangat jenius semoga anak kedua dan anak selanjutnya nanti bisa sejenius dirimu."

"Haahh." Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. "Yang ini masih dua bulan dan kau sudah memikirkan anak yang lain." Jongin mulai menggerutu, Chanyeol terkikik pelan dan mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama mengajar sangat menyenangkan, Jongin hanya menjaga anak-anak yang menggambar, mengajari mereka sedikit bahasa asing dan membacakan buku cerita sebagai penghantar tidur siang. Jongin masuk pukul sebelas pagi dan pukul tiga sore dia bisa pulang.

Dan dengan sedikit paksaan Chanyeol akhirnya memberikan Jongin ponsel, bukan memberi sih, tepatnya meminjami, Chanyeol memiliki tiga ponsel dan Jongin diberi salah satu dan kontak yang ada hanya nomor Chanyeol. menjengkelkan sekali.

Sekolah sudah sepi dan Chanyeol belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kemunculan, padahal Jongin sudah mengirim pesan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Park Dobi cepat jemput aku sekarang juga atau aku naik bus?!" Jongin memekik kesal pada ponselnya.

" _Baiklah, baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang jangan kemana-mana dan jangan naik bus, mengerti?!"_

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam dan memutus pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia masukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam celana belakang celana kain yang ia gunakan. "Kalau tidak boleh naik bus biarkan aku membawa mobil, atau berikan sopir pribadi jika kau terlalu takut," Jongin menggerutu kemudian berbalik melangkah kembali memasuki halaman sekolah.

Ia yakin Chanyeol akan sedikit lama karena itu Jongin putuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, duduk di sana, dan memainkan _game_ atau apapun yang bisa mengobati kebosanannya menunggu Chanyeol. Sebelum Jongin mencapai kelasnya, suara isak tangis menarik perhatian Jongin, ia keluarkan ponselnya, bukan rahasia lagi jika Jongin adalah penggemar hal-hal berbau supranatural dan semenjak hamil, hal itu semakin menjadi. "Hantu sekolah," bisik Jongin, baiklah, Jongin benar-benar semakin gila. Hamil membuatnya berubah, peduli amat, Jongin saja tidak peduli. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu hantu sekolah."

Jongin berhenti, menggaruk tengkuknya, sadar akan kebodohannya. "Ini kan siang hari mana ada hantu muncul siang-siang? Ah mungkin saja ada." Jongin kembali melangkah dengan semangat dan rasa penasaran yang memuncak. Dia memasuki kelas untuk anak-anak TK nol Besar atau TK B.

Bukan hantu, melainkan gadis kecil cantik dengan rambut kecoklatan yang dikepang tunggal. Jongin menurunkan ponselnya, dan menyimpannya kembali. "Hai, ada apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Ayah." Balas sang gadis kecil di sela isakannya. Jongin melangkah mendekat kemudian berjongkok di depan sang gadis kecil yang masih menundukan kepalanya, sambil menutupi wajahnya. "Ayah belum menjemputku." Jongin tersenyum iba.

"Mau jus?" gadis kecil itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jongin lekat-lekat kemudian tersenyum, dia benar-benar cantik. Jongin membersihkan air mata yang membasahi wajah si gadis kecil. "Siapa namamu?"

"Lauren."

"Lauren, nama yang bagus. Ayo, kita tunggu ayahmu, aku Jongin aku mengajar di tempat ini tapi di kelas TK A." Jongin menjelaskan, ia takut gadis itu justru mencurigainya sebagai penculik, anak-anak sekarang kan cerdas-cerdas.

Lauren berdiri dari duduknya, Jongin menggenggam telapak tangan kanan mungil Lauren, mereka bergandengan tangan meninggalkan kelas. Jongin mengajak Lauren keluar kelas, dan duduk di bangku taman sekolah yang diteduhi oleh rindangnya pohon Sikamor berukuran besar. Jongin membuka ranselnya, ada sekotak jus Apel yang belum tersentuh, ia ambil jus kotak itu dan memberikannya pada Lauren.

"Terimakasih," Lauren berucap pelan, Jongin tersenyum dan membantu Lauren menusukan sedotan pada kotak jusnya.

"Apa ayah Lauren sering terlambat menjemput?"

"Tidak, baru hari ini, mungkin Ayah masih sibuk di rumah sakit."

"Ahhhh." Balas Jongin. "Baiklah kita tunggu ayah Lauren bersama-sama."

"Jongin juga menunggu ayah Jongin?"

"Ah itu—hanya menunggu jemputan." Pertanyaan yang polos sekaligus menggelikan.

"Jongin tidak dijemput oleh ayah Jongin? Nanti Jongin bisa ikut Lauren dan Ayah, Lauren akan minta Ayah mengantar Jongin."

"Tidak, tidak perlu, Jongin akan dijemput oleh seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, anak-anak jaman sekarang selain cerdas selalu ingin tahu, membuat pening. "Apa jusnya enak?" Jongin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, enak sekali terimakasih Jongin." Jongin menoleh mengamati Lauren dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala Lauren dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayah!" Lauren memekik bahagia, Jongin meluruskan pandangannya. Ia lihat sedan merah terparkir di depan halaman sekolah, pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi masih mengenakan jas putih, khas dokter itu keluar. Berlari cepat terlihat sangat cemas. "Ayah!" Lauren kembali memekik bahkan kini berlari menyambut kedatangan orang yang sangat ia nantikan, Jongin hanya berjalan mengikuti di belakang Lauren, ia tak mungkin berlari mengingat kondisinya.

Laki-laki tinggi itu berjongkok dan memeluk putrinya erat. "Maaf, Ayah terlambat menjemputmu." Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki itu menciumi setiap jengkal wajah putrinya.

"Tidak apa, Lauren ditemani orang yang sangat baik namanya Jongin, dia mengajar di sini."

"Ah Jong….," laki-laki itu mendongak, kedua matanya menatap Jongin. Jongin merasa aneh dengan tatapan yang laki-laki itu berikan. Laki-laki itu berdiri, kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Kai…," kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap cepat kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jongin. "Ah, maaf aku Sehun ayah Lauren, terimakasih sudah menemani putri saya Jongin."

"Tidak masalah Tuan Sehun ini sudah kewajiban saya sebagai pengajar di sini." Jongin berucap sopan sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sehun.

"Jongin!" suara berat lain, mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Rupanya Chanyeol sudah tiba. Jongin menatap Sehun kembali dan tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangan mereka yang masih terpaut.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi jangan terlambat menjemput putri Anda lagi, Tuan Sehun, Lauren sangat cantik." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengulas senyum.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Masalah itu tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, tapi aku ada teman, salah satu muridku juga telat dijemput."

"Ahhh…," Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Sehun, Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, sepertinya dia tak asing dengan wajah itu namun ia merasa tak mengenal lelaki itu.

"Ayo Chanyeol, aku sudah lapar." gerutuan Jongin menarik Chanyeol kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol cepat-cepat. Jongin melangkah menuju pintu belakang mobil. "Kau tidak duduk di sampingku?" Jongin menggeleng pelan kemudian masuk, mengabaikan wajah kesal Chanyeol. "Haahhh…," Chanyeol meghembuskan napas kasar, ia harus lebih sabar menghadapi Jongin.

Jongi menoleh ke kanan, memperhatikan Sehun dan Lauren, mereka berdua juga bersiap pergi. Mobil bergerak pelan melewati mobil sedan merah Sehun, Jongin menajamkan pandangannya. Sehun, apa hubungan Sehun dengan Kai, kenapa Sehun memanggilnya dengan Kai, ada apa lagi dengan Kai?

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sarat akan kecemburuan.

"Kau tak sedang memperhatikan dokter itu kan?"

"Aku memperhatikannya."

"Jongin…," Chanyeol membalas dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Seragamnya bagus, Taemin mungkin cocok jadi dokter."

"Biar anak kedua kita saja yang jadi dokter." Balas Chanyeol, Jongin melirik malas kemudian mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Memilih memejamkan kedua matanya, dia tidak lelah, tidak sama sekali, hanya mencoba untuk berpikir tentang hubungan Sehun dan Kai.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya yang semakin aneh, terimakasih untuk **, deathangel94, Adinka K.P, winter park chanchan, hunexohan, steffifebri, ParkJitta, sayakanoicinoe, namayou, jjong86, Harumi570, laxyovrds, sejinkimkai, Wiwitdyas1, KaiNieris, geash, driccha, chotaein816, kanzu jackson, cute, kimkai88, miss leeanna, ren chan, Guest, juli, LoveHyunFamily, aliyya, YooKey 1314,** atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya… maaf jika ada yang terlewat kayakanya gak ada hehehe, harap maklum kalo ada yang kelewatan authornya gak teliti nulis aja banyak typonya


	10. Chapter 10

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, M-preg**

Halo semua ini bab sepuluh selamat membaca maaf atas semua kesalahan, sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya…..

 **Previous**

Jongin menoleh ke kanan, memperhatikan Sehun dan Lauren, mereka berdua juga bersiap pergi. Mobil bergerak pelan melewati mobil sedan merah Sehun, Jongin menajamkan pandangannya. Sehun, apa hubungan Sehun dengan Kai, kenapa Sehun memanggilnya dengan Kai, ada apa lagi dengan Kai?

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sarat akan kecemburuan.

"Kau tak sedang memperhatikan dokter itu kan?"

"Aku memperhatikannya."

"Jongin…," Chanyeol membalas dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Seragamnya bagus, Taemin mungkin cocok jadi dokter."

"Biar anak kedua kita saja yang jadi dokter." Balas Chanyeol, Jongin melirik malas kemudian mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Memilih memejamkan kedua matanya, dia tidak lelah, tidak sama sekali, hanya mencoba untuk berpikir tentang hubungan Sehun dan Kai.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Jongin berjalan seorang diri menyusuri trotoar, dia baru saja pulang dari membeli buku. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengantar karena dia sedang sibuk, tadi Taemin ingin ikut tapi tugas anak malang itu benar-benar menumpuk Jongin bahkan merasa iba melihatnya. "Wah!" Pekik Jongin tertahan melihat kafe es krim, tiba-tiba dia menginginkan es krim maka tanpa perlu berpikir ulang iapun melangkah masuk.

Jongin berdiri di depan konter mengatami menu yang tertulis, sayang tidak ada es krim rasa tomat di sini, jika ada pasti sempurna sekali hari ini. Mendapatkan buku yang diinginkan ditambah es krim tomat. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan. "Satu es krim rasa cokelat dan vanilla, topingnya potongan stroberi saja." Jongin menyebutkan pesanannya, setelah membayar ia berjalan menuju meja yang tadi memang diincarnya.

"Jongin!"

Jongin langsung mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, setelah celingukan akhirnya dia menemukan siapa si pemanggil itu. "Sehun."

"Ya, ini aku."

"Kau ada di sini?"

"Rumah sakit tempatku bekerja ada di sana." Jongin mengikuti arah yang Sehun tunjuk, bahkan dirinya tak menyadari jika ada bangunan rumah sakit besar di hadapannya. "Aku selalu datang ke sini setiap istirahat pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku dari toko buku lalu mampir ke sini."

"Hmmm. Apa kita bisa duduk bersama?"

"Tentu." Jawab Jongin diiringi dengan senyuman lebar.

Keduanya menempati meja di dekat jendela, Jongin meletakan plastik sedang berisi tiga buku yang baru dia beli. "Kau membeli buku apa?"

"Hanya buku tentang cara menjadi seorang pendidik yang baik dan menginspirasi."

Sehun menyungging senyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar bersemangat mengajar rupanya."

"Ya, tentu saja aku bersemangat berbagi ilmu itu menyenangkan." Jongin menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Sehun yang kembali terlihat sembab, ia yakin Sehun pasti merindukan seseorang, mungkin orang itu Kai. Dahi Jongin berkerut, baiklah, hari ini dia harus tahu hubungan Sehun dengan Kai.

Tak lama pesanan keduanya datang, tak diduga mereka memesan rasa es krim yang sama. Keduanya tertawa bersama menyadari selera mereka yang sama. "Sehun."

"Jongin." Keduanya memanggil nama masing-masing secara bersamaan. Sehun tersenyum dan mempersilakan Jongin untuk mengatakan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya lebih dulu.

"Itu—waktu itu kau memanggilku Kai, kalau boleh tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Kai?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Sehun langsung membalas Jongin dengan pertanyaan yang menyebalkan. Jongin tersenyum miring, ternyata selain Chanyeol, Kai dikelilingi oleh orang keras kepala lainnya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru aku akan menjawabmu, bukankah aku dulu yang bertanya."

"Baiklah, aku dan Kai pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah tegas Sehun. "Aku yakin hubungan kalian bukan sekedar teman biasa kan?"

"Kau pintar dalam menebak, Jongin."

"Begitulah, Chanyeol mengganggapku Kai begitu awal pertemuan kami, tapi kau bisa menguasai dirimu sat kita bertemu."

"Aku sudah bisa menerima jika Kai meninggal, aku hadir di pemakamannya."

"Hubungan kalian sangat rumit."

"Lauren anakku dengan Kai."

"A—apa?!"

"Dan kurasa kematian Kai ada hubungannya denganku dan Lauren, aku berusaha menyelidikinya tapi entahlah ada sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang menghalangiku. Kai tidak akan seceroboh itu hingga mobilnya terjun ke jurang. Kau ingin mendengar hal lain tentang Kai?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia harus menekan perasaan mualnya, jika Lauren adalah anak Kai dengan Sehun berarti Kai sudah berselingkuh di belakang Chanyeol. Lauren berusia enam tahun sekarang, Taemin berusia delapan tahun, saat Taemin berusia dua tahun Lauren lahir, Jongin meninggal saat Taemin berusia empat tahun. Jongin benar-benar merasa pening dan mual sekarang, Kai yang dipuja oleh Chanyeol, kenapa penuh dengan misteri dan penuh dengan kebobrokan. "Ya, aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentang Kai."

"Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Jongin apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Mem—membantu apa?"

"Menyelidiki kematian Kai."

Kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna, menyelidiki kematian seseorang bukan keahliannya. "Aku—aku akan mencoba mencari tahu, tapi aku tidak janji." Bisik Jongin, perutnya benar-benar mual sekarang dan es krim yang diinginkannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi _Boomeran_ g, ia ingin sekali melempar gelas es itu keluar.

"Terimakasih Jongin." Sehun tersenyum tulus ia berusaha untuk memegang telapak tangan Jongin, namun Jongin menarik tangannya. "Ah maaf, aku membuatmu tidak nyaman pastinya." Sehun tersenyum canggung.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah, kau tahu bagaimana Chanyeol."

"Apa Chanyeol memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Jongin ingin sekali pembicaraan ini berakhir, perutnya sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku di sini." Sehun menyerahkan kartu nama, Jongin menyambar kartu nama itu dengan cepat kemudian berdiri dari duduknya ia bergegas pergi ke belakang menuju toilet.

Fakta perselingkuhan Kai dan kemungkinan Kai tewas terbunuh, mengaduk perut Jongin sampai batas yang tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Setelah menutup pintu toilet, Jongin membuka tutup kloset dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Setelah isi dalam perutnya mungkin tak lagi bersisa, Jongin membersihkan mulutnya dan berkumur. Ia keluar dari toilet membasuh wajahnya, menatap bayangannya di dalam cermin lebar. "Kai," bisik Jongin. Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan, ia simpan kartu nama Sehun, dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, ia tak akan menyimpan nomor ponsel Sehun, cukup menyimpannya atau mungkin menghapalnya nanti saat ada kesempatan. Hanya sekali nada sambung Chanyeol langsung menjawab panggilannya.

" _Jongin kau dimana?!"_

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipis kanannya. "Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ada di toko es krim di dekat toko buku."

" _Aku ada di rumah sedang mencemaskanmu, aku baru saja kembali dari kantor."_

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, sepertinya menghubungi Chanyeol adalah pilihan salah. "Jemput aku, aku akan menunggumu di depan toko es krim." Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan sebelum Chanyeol bertanya banyak topik yang merepotkan, ia masukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku belakang celana jins longgar yang ia kenakan. Perlahan Jongin meninggalkan toilet, kepalanya benar-benar pening dan rasa mual masih terasa meski tak seburuk tadi.

"Jongin! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun menatap wajah pucat Jongin dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum Chanyeol datang, aku akan membantumu."

"Jongin…,"

"Pergilah!" Tegas Jongin sambil mendorong bahu kanan Sehun menjauhi dirinya, iapun bergegas untuk keluar dari toko es krim dan menunggu di bangku panjang yang ada di depan toko es krim. Sehun melakukan apa yang Jongin perintahkan, ia bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sebelum Chanyeol datang.

Lima menit kemudian _Range Rover_ hitam berhenti di depan Jongin, pintu terbuka dan tentu saja Chanyeol keluar dengan tergesa menghampiri Jongin. "Sudah aku katakan agar kau tidak pergi seorang diri!" Chanyeol memulai sesi kemarahan awalnya.

"Bisakah kau simpan untuk nanti?" Pinta Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat Jongin dan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi dan mengalir di kedua pelipis Jongin. "Astaga Jongin!" Chanyeol benar-benar panik ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin benar-benar lelah, ia merasa kedua kelopak matanya berat dan terasa sangat nyaman saat dirinya mulai menutup mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, menatap ruangan kamar tidur yang tidak asing lagi. Dia sudah sampai di rumah Chanyeol. "Kau kelelahan, itu yang dokter katakan. Sudah tahu gampang sakit kenapa pergi seorang diri? Kau tidur selama dua jam dan aku telat ke kantor."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar omelanmu." Jongin membalas dengan suara parau.

"Kau harus istirahat selama tiga hari, tidak boleh mengajar, jika selama tiga hari keadaanmu tak membaik kau harus mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Tegas Chanyeol membuat Jongin ingin berteriak marah, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah," gumam Jongin.

"Kau setuju?!" Astaga Chanyeol bahkan tak menyangka Jongin akan setuju.

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke kantor dan Lay hyung akan menjagamu."

"Hmmm," Jongin hanya menggumam. "Lay hyung," bisik Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin orang lain yang menjagamu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar kalimat yang aku ucapkan dengan pelan."

"Karena telingaku lebar."

"Hahaha, lucu." Ejek Jongin. _Chanyeol apa kau tahu Kai-mu berselingkuh dengan dokter muda nan tampan bernama Sehun, mereka memiliki anak perempuan cantik berwajah kebaratan dengan rambut cokelat tebal._

"Jongin! Jongin!"

"Ah! Ya ada apa?!" Pekik Jongin, kaget dengan Chanyeol yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan, sudah, aku berangkat dulu sampai nanti malam." Chanyeol mencium kening Jongin sebelum beranjak pergi. " _Hyung_ tolong jaga Jongin," Jongin tak perlu melihat dengan siapa Chanyeol berbicara.

Jongin mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, ia berusaha untuk tidur karena tubuhnya sangat lelah, tapi permintaan tolong dari Sehun dan berbagai pemikiran tentang Kai membuatnya sulit untuk terlelap kembali. Menyerah, Jongin menyingkap selimutnya kemudian mendudukan diri. Untuk saat ini ia akan mengabaikan urusan Chanyeol, Chanyeol berhak untuk tahu kebenaran tentang Kai, tapi sekarang Jongin ingin fokus mencari kebenaran dulu.

"Tidurlah." Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia melihat Lay duduk di atas _single sofa_ berwarna biru di depan perapian dengan sebuah buku tebal bersampul cokelat di tangannya. Lay membalas tatapan Jongin. "Mau makan sesuatu?"

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Apel." Ucapnya, Lay mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati meja oval di tengah ruangan, ia mengambil sebuah Apel. "Tidak usah dikupas _Hyung_." Lay menurut ia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menyerahkan Apel di tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Semoga cepat sembuh atau kau harus berhenti mengajar."

"Jangan sampai itu terjadi, aku bisa mati bosan," keluh Jongin kemudian menikmati Apelnya. Lay hanya tertawa pelan dan duduk kembali di sofa.

"Kau sangat menikmati mengajar dan berdekatan dengan anak-anak?"

"Ya, aku menyukai anak-anak sebenarnya." Lay tersenyum tulus menampilkan lesung pipit dalamnya. "Taemin masih sibuk?"

"Chanyeol melarangnya menemuimu ia ingin kau beristirahat, Chanyeol mengajaknya ke kantor agar anak itu tak merengek meminta bertemu denganmu."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam, ia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya memancing Lay untuk membuka mulutnya, Jongin masih yakin bahwa Lay tahu banyak tentang Kai. "Apa ada hal yang menarik selama aku mengajar _Hyung_?"

"Ah itu—Mungkin Taemin yang memaksa Chanyeol berenang. Lucu sekali ekspresi Chanyeol aku tak menyangka dia bisa membuat ekspresi bodoh seperti itu…," Lay tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tawanya sudah lebih dulu meledak.

Jongin tertawa bersama Lay membayangkan ekspresi bodoh Chanyeol seandainya dirinya ada di sana, pasti ia akan membantu Taemin untuk mengerjai Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi. "Ah ya ampun….," desah Lay. "Kau sendiri ada yang menarik selama mengajar?"

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pura-pura antusias, padahal ia harus mati-matian menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan, Lay masuk perangkap. "Chanyeol terlambat menjemput, lalu aku mengancamnya dan kurasa dia mengeluarkan ekspresi bodohnya tapi karena kami bicara lewat sambungan telepon aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dia buat."

"Sayang sekali." Balas Lay sambil menutupi bibirnya karena menahan tawa.

"Ya sayang sekali _Hyung_ , lalu karena panas aku putuskan untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah. _Hyung_ tahu aku mendengar suara tangisan padahal kukira sekolah sudah kosong!" Jongin memekik antusias.

"Benarkah?! Apa itu hantu?!" Lay menanggapi dengan baik membuat Jongin mulai bersiap untuk memojokkan Lay.

"Awalnya kukira hantu, padahal aku sudah siap-siap merekam ternyata itu hanya gadis kecil." Lay tertawa terbahak-bahak, Jongin menguyang Apelnya sambil tersenyum. " _Hyung_ tahu gadis kecil itu sangat cantik, berwajah campuran Asia-Eropa."

"Ahhhh, dia benar-benar cantik?" Jongin mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan dari Lay.

"Ya, rambutnya kecoklatan tebal, sedikit bergelombang, aku jadi ingin memiliki anak perempuan secantik dia."

"Kurasa Chanyeol menginginkan anak laki-laki lagi, tapi kukira dia tak akan keberatan dengan anak perempuan. Ah kenapa anak itu menangis apa dia belum dijemput?"

"Tebakan _Hyung_ tepat!" Jongin memekik girang, Lay sebagai mangsa sudah terpojok. "Dia belum dijemput karena kami sama-sama belum dijemput maka kuputuskan untuk menemaninya, di ada di TK Nol Besar jadi aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya, kami mengobrol cukup akrab aku memberinya jus karena dia terlihat ingin menangis." Jongin berhenti menatap wajah Lay lekat-lekat.

"Teruskan, aku benar-benar tertarik dengan ceritamu."

"Ah benarkah?! Kupikir _Hyung_ bosan mendengar racauanku." Lay menggeleng cepat. "Baiklah aku lanjutkan, kami berkenalan namanya Lauren." Ekspresi terkejut Lay, kedua matanya yang membola meski hanya sepersekian detik tak luput dari perhatian Jongin. Jongin berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu hal itu dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ayahnya datang, dia dokter muda namanya kalau tidak salah Sehun, lalu Chanyeol datang tidak lama kemudian, dia terlihat kesal, kapan orang itu berhenti menjadi pencemburu?" Jongin berpura-pura mengeluh tentang sikap Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti bersikap cemburu." Lay membalas diiringi sebuah senyuman manis, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan ia lempar sisa apelnya ke dalam keranjang sampah, tepat masuk.

"Yes!" Pekik Jongin bahagia, ia melirik Lay dari ekor matanya pria itu tak terpengaruh dengan perayaan konyolnya. "Ahhh, aku mau tidur lagi _Hyung_."

"Oh! Tidurlah, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kau makan dulu?"

"Nanti saja." Jawab Jongin sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dalam posisi miring memunggungi Lay, ia tarik selimutnya sebatas leher, setelah ini yang akan dia lakukan adalah bersikap tenang selama tiga hari, jika Lay terlibat ia yakin ia tak terlibat seorang diri dan Jongin yakin Lay pasti menghubungi orang lain yang terlibat itu. Jongin akan bersikap seolah-olah bukan sebagai ancaman. Mungkin karena lelah dan hal yang ingin ia pastikan sudah sedikit terkuak, maka Jongin tertidur kembali dengan cepat.

Jongin menggeliat pelan dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, ia langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan cepat. "Ah, Taemin." gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum, ia mengusap pelan rambut Taemin. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Jongin mengecup pelan dahi Taemin sebelum menyingkirkan poni Taemin yang menutupi seluruh dahinya. Jongin turun dari tempat tidur, merapikan selimut yang menutupi Taemin kemudian melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar.

"Jongin kau sudah bangun?" Lay menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku ingin makan _Hyung_ , sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Tiga jam."

"Hmmm, Taemin, Taemin kapan dia menyusulku ke kamar?"

"Baru satu jam yang lalu." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Lay, tak lama Lay berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil makanan yang sudah diletakan di atas konter. "Kentang panggang, daging giling, dan pudding buah, kau masih ingat harus makan dalam porsi kecil lima kali sehari kan?"

"Ya _Hyung_. Chanyeol dimana?"

"Kau merindukannya?" Jongin ingin menjawab _Tidak_ dengan keras namun wajahnya sudah lebih dulu memanas. "Wajahmu merona, jangan malu Jongin mungkin itu bawaan bayi yang ingin dekat dengan ayahnya." Lay semakin menggoda Jongin.

"Bu—Bukan seperti itu! Chanyeol harus berbagi susu denganku." Jongin menjawab dengan cepat, membuat Lay menampilkan seringaiannya semakin gencar menggoda Jongin.

"Kalian membicarakan aku?" Suara berat itu membuat Jongin mencebik, bagaimana dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba? Batin Jongin.

"Jongin merindukanmu." Lay menjawab tanpa basa-basi membuat Jongin kelabakan.

"Apa yang _Hyung_ katakan?" Desis Jongin memprotes ucapan Lay.

"Apa?! Ah benarkah?!" Chanyeol semakin menyebalkan bagi Jongin, kemudian dapat Jongin rasakan bibir Chanyeol mendarat pada permukaan pipi kanannya. "Benarkah kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Tidak. Kau harus minum susunya." Jongin menjawab ketus meski detak jantungnya sudah tak karuan.

"Haah," desah Chanyeol. "Aku akan minum susunya, habiskan makananmu dulu. Aku akan melihat Taemin dulu."

"Dia tidur di kamar, dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Semalam dia mimpi buruk—tentang Kai, Taemin selalu murung setelah bermimpi tentang Kai." Jongin hanya melempar tatapan iba kepada Chanyeol. "Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini Taemin terus mimpi buruk, aku berpikir untuk membawanya terapi."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Biarkan dia tidur denganku."

"Dengan kita?" Koreksi Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah." Jongin membalas asal.

"Jongin, aku pergi dulu sebentar." Jongin mengangguk pelan memberi izin kepada Lay, meski tak terdengar nada dering atau getaran tangan kiri Lay yang menyentuh saku celana depannya membuat Jongin yakin jika laki-laki itu menerima panggilan. Jongin meneruskan acara makannya dengan tenang meski otaknya mulai berpikir bagaimana langkah selanjutnya untuk membongkar semua.

"Dimana Lay hyung?"

"Pergi." Balas Jongin singkat, ia pura-pura sibuk memotongi puding buahnya.

"Itu Puding buah?" Chanyeol menunjuk Puding buah berwarna bening dengan potongan-potongan buah di dalamnya. "Aku boleh minta?" Jongi mendengus, tapi dia tetap membagi Pudingnya dengan Chanyeol. "Kecil sekali?" Keluh Chanyeol.

"Minta staf rumah tangga membuat yang lebih banyak untukmu."

"Tidak, aku ingin berbagi denganmu." Jongin melirik Chanyeol, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah Puding buah yang kenyal, manis, dan segar itu.

Jongin meletakkan siku kanannya ke atas meja makan, menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangan kanan. "Kenapa kau berubah jadi manis dan manja Park Chanyeol?"

"Kau juga berubah manis."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Pekik Jongin kesal, enak saja dia dikatai manis? Sejak kapan dirinya berubah manis?! Chanyeol tertawa pelan membuat Jongin melirik tajam.

"Bagiku kau berubah manis, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau tetap manis." Jelas Chanyeol kemudian menyentil pelan ujung hidung Jongin.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku bukan anak kecil," gerutu Jongin sambil mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya. Ia sodorkan gelas besar berisi susu hamil ke hadapan Chanyeol. "Minum ini." Ucapnya tak lupa diiringi senyum lebar tanpa dosa. Tanpa protes Chanyeol meminum setengah susu yang Jongin sodorkan. Jongin memerhatikan dengan antusias.

"Selesai, sekarang giliranmu." Jongin tersenyum miring, ia raih gelas susu yang tersisa setengah itu dan menenggak isinya dengan cepat. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya rasa amis susu mulai mengganggunya. Jongin mendorong Puding buahnya ke hadapan Chanyeol. "Kau bisa makan ini." Chanyeol tertawa pelan, namun ia melakukan apa yang Jongin katakan, memakan Puding buah untuk meredakan perutnya yang sedikit bergejolak. "Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin libur mengajar selama satu minggu. Aku benar-benar kelelahan, ternyata mengajar saat hamil muda itu tidak mudah." Jongin terpaksa berdusta.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya kau setuju juga dengan pemikiranku, kurasa lebih baik jika kau mengundurkan diri saja."

"Mungkin—aku akan memikirkannya." Jongin tersenyum lembut agar Chanyeol percaya. "Aku bisa jalan-jalan kan dengan Taemin? Dia butuh libur Chanyeol, tolong kasihani anakmu sendiri." Chanyeol terlihat ragu mendengar permintaan Jongin. "Mungkin, dengan jalan-jalan dan liburan Taemin tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi."

"Ya, kurasa idemu bagus. Baiklah kalian boleh jalan-jalan dan liburan tapi harus ada yang menjaga kalian."

"Masalah itu bisakah dilewatkan?" Rajuk Jongin.

"Haahh," Chanyeol mendesah sulit untuk tidak luluh pada tatapan Jongin yang memelas seperti itu. "Baiklah, jika jauh harus ada yang menemani jika dekat kalian bisa pergi sendiri." Jongin masih terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol. "Jika kau sehat dan dalam keadaan baik kau bisa pergi hanya dengan Taemin saja!" Putus Chanyeol dengan nada kesal, Jongin tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Chanyeol singkat, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dengan tingkah laku Jongin.

Pelukan itu seketika menghilangkan semua kekesalan Chanyeol, ia tersenyum kemudian mengusak rambut Jongin dengan gemas. Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya, namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika dia tak bersikeras dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. "Ayah, Jongin."

"Halo Taemin." Jongin menyambut dengan ramah dia mengisyaratkan Taemin untuk mendekat dan bergabung ke meja makan. Taemin mendudukkan dirinya di antara Chanyeol dan Jongin, tentu setelah dirinya menyuruh sang Ayah untuk bergeser. "Taemin lapar?" Taemin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, ia menghangatkan makanan yang memang disediakan untuk Taemin. "Tunggu sebentar Taemin, kau bisa makan Pisang untuk mengganjal perutmu." Taemin kembali mengangguk, Jongin memperhatikan Taemin dengan seksama, sepertinya mimpi buruk tentang Kai benar-benar mengganggu Taemin. "Setelah makan, Taemin bisa bermain."

"Benarkah?!" Kedua mata Taemin nampak berbinar, anak itu tidak diragukan lagi butuh hiburan. Tanpa diduga Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, Jongin lega tak perlu ada perdebatan tentang memberi waktu bermain untuk Taemin. "Taemin boleh berenang?"

"Udara di luar mulai dingin." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Taemin kembali murung.

"Bagaimana jika yang lain?"

"Taemin ingin bersama Ibu Jongin, boleh?"

"Tentu saja Taemin." Chanyeol dan Jongin menjawab bersamaan. Jongin menuang ayam cincang yang baru selesai di hangatkan ke atas piring lebar, meletakkan saos secara terpisah dan mengambil segeals jus Apel untuk Taemin.

"Makan yang banyak Taemin." Jongin berucap lembut kemudian mengecup pelipis kanan Taemin dengan sayang dan tulus. Selanjutnya Jongin membereskan peralatan makannya, mencucinya dan menatanya kembali.

"Taemin bermain dengan Jongin setelah ini?" Taemin menggangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. "Baiklah, Ayah mau mandi dan tidur sebentar."

"Hmmm." Taemin menggumam. Chanyeol mengusak rambut cokelat Taemin kemudian ia berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin mencium singkat bibir Jongin sebelum beranjak pergi. Jongin melirik Taemin, bocah itu tersenyum jahil melihat Chanyeol yang menciumnya tadi, di dalam hati Jongin berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol dengan memberinya lebih banyak porsi susu, biar saja si telinga lebar itu muntah. Jongin menyeringai licik tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu?" Taemin bertanya polos.

"Siapa?! Aku?!" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Taemin mengangguk pelan.

"Ah itu—aku hanya ingat pernah mengalahkan seseorang, itu kenangan yang menyenangkan."

"Benarkah?! Ceritakan padaku!" Tuntut Taemin.

"Habiskan makananmu dulu lalu kita akan berbagi semuanya di kamar Taemin, bagaimana?" Taemin mengangguk antusias dan jangan lupakan senyuman bahagianya, Jongin menyentuh puncak kepala Taemin lembut. Bagaimana Kai setega itu mengkhianati keluarganya, ah tidak! Jongin yakin pasti ada alasan kuat dibaliknya, untuk saat ini dirinya harus bersikap netral menyalahkan Kai sebelum semuanya terbukti kebenarannya, terdengar sangat tidak adil.

"Selesai!" Taemin memekik girang, Jongin tersenyum dan mulai membereskan semua peralatan makan Taemin.

"Tinggalkan saja! Kita ke kamar sekarang!" Taemin mulai menuntut dan menarik lengan kanan Jongin. "Tinggalkan saja!" Jongin ingin bersikeras menolak, namun Taemin terlihat hampir menangis, baiklah tidak biasanya Taemin bersikap seperti ini, dia memang manja tapi Taemin cukup dewasa selama ini, kecuali jika itu menyangkut tentang Kai. Masih segar diingatan Jongin kala Taemin berlari memeluk kakinya dan menangis keras, pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi sekarang." Jongin menyerah, digandengnya pergelangan tangan kanan Taemin kemudian keduanya melangkah memasuki kamar Taemin. Taemin langsung menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, Jongin yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Taemin hanya menurut.

Berikutnya Taemin duduk di pangkuan Jongin, memeluk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Jongin. "Kenapa Taemin?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap pelan punggung Taemin.

"Taemin mimpi buruk Ibu terjatuh di kegelapan, lalu hilang, Taemin memanggil-manggil nama Ibu tapi Ibu tidak menjawab."

"Aku?" Jongin masih belum paham yang dimaksud Ibu oleh Taemin itu dirinya atau Kai.

"Tidak tahu, wajah kalian sama." Taemin melonggarkan pelukannya pada Jongin, menarik tubuhnya, keduanya bertatapan, kedua mata Taemin mulai sembab. "Jongin jangan pergi seperti Ibu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Janji?" Taemin mengangkat kelingking kanan mungilnya ke hadapan Jongin.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat ia tautkan kelingking kanannya pada Taemin. Taemin tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia mencium kedua pipi Jongin membuat Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah manja Taemin.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian, terimakasih untuk: **sayakanoicinoe, winter park chanchan, GaemCloud347, steffifebri, hunexohan, jjong86, , Park Jitta, LoveHyunFamily, namayou, chotaein816, harmiyunia, geash, deathangel94, sejin kimkai, Sung208, , nandaXLSK9094, , Puji Haruharu, yayasuke, Adinka K.P, Waniey318, Wiwitdyas1, yuvikimm97, laxyvrds, cute, kanzu jackson, miss leeanna, YooKey1314, yuyu, ren chan, Jiji Park, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, KalunaKang61, Kamong Jjong.** Terimakasih atas review kalian, maaf untuk yang terlewati atau tidak disebut, ini yang review chapter 9 kemaren.


	11. Chapter 11

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, M-preg**

Halo semua ini bab sebelas, selamat membaca semoga bisa menemani malam Minggu kalian hehehe maaf atas segala kesalahan saya memang kurang teliti soal ejaan dan penyebutan dalam bahasa Korea, ada yang mau jadi Beta reader saya? (Author terlalu berharap)

 **Previous**

Berikutnya Taemin duduk di pangkuan Jongin, memeluk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Jongin. "Kenapa Taemin?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap pelan punggung Taemin.

"Taemin mimpi buruk Ibu terjatuh di kegelapan, lalu hilang, Taemin memanggil-manggil nama Ibu tapi Ibu tidak menjawab."

"Aku?" Jongin masih belum paham yang dimaksud Ibu oleh Taemin itu dirinya atau Kai.

"Tidak tahu, wajah kalian sama." Taemin melonggarkan pelukannya pada Jongin, menarik tubuhnya, keduanya bertatapan, kedua mata Taemin mulai sembab. "Jongin jangan pergi seperti Ibu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Janji?" Taemin mengangkat kelingking kanan mungilnya ke hadapan Jongin.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat ia tautkan kelingking kanannya pada Taemin. Taemin tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia mencium kedua pipi Jongin membuat Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah manja Taemin.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Jongin bertanya sambil menatap kedua mata Taemin yang tampak sembab, Taemin sendiri masih duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin.

"Tidak tahu," Taemin menggumam pelan.

"Tadi Taemin ingin main kan? Ah! Mendengar cerita atau semacamnya."

"Tidak, Taemin tidak ingin lagi." Taemin mendaratkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Jongin. Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Taemin.

"Taemin ingin bercerita sesuatu?"

"Taemin—Taemin tidak terlalu ingat Ibu seperti apa, karena saat itu Taemin masih kecil."

"Empat tahun kan?" Jongin merasakan kepala Taemin bergerak, menggangguk di pundaknya.

"Hanya sedikit yang Taemin ingat, Ibu selalu tersenyum, membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, membuat _Kimbap_ dan susu cokelat setiap hari untukku."

"Taemin sangat sayang dengan Ibu Taemin."

"Ya, tapi Ibu sering bertengkar dengan Nenek, lalu Nenek akan bertengkar dengan Ayah, karena Ayah tidak suka jika Nenek memarahi Ibu." Taemin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Jongin mendengar suara tangis, hal itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Hai, Sayang, ada apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap pelan punggung Taemin.

"Taemin benci jika Nenek dan Ayah mulai berteriak."

"Tapi Ayah tidak melakukannya sekarang kan?"

"Karena ada Ibu Jongin, setelah Ibu meninggal, Ayah tidak pernah pulang atau pulang pagi, Ayah tidak peduli pada Taemin. Taemin harus jadi anak baik dan mendapat nilai bagus hanya itu yang Ayah pedulikan."

Jongin mengusap punggung Taemin pelan, ia masih cukup terkejut dengan semua ucapan Taemin. "Kita lupakan semua itu mulai hari ini!" Jongin memekik ceria. "Semua akan baik-baik saja mulai hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Taemin mau main PSP."

"Sepertinya itu tidak diperbolehkan?"

"Kenapa?" Taemin mulai merajuk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal lain? Menggambar, mewarnai, atau semacamnya yang lebih berguna, agar Taemin tidak kena omel si telinga lebar."

"Telinga lebar?" Taemin melempar tatapan bingung, Jongin tersenyum ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Taemin, berbisik pada telinga kanan anak delapan tahun yang berada di dalam pangkuannya itu.

"Chanyeol, ayahmu." Bisik Jongin.

Taemin tertawa keras mendengar bisikan itu, Jongin juga ikut tertawa kemudian memeluk Taemin dengan erat. "Taemin sayang Jongin." Ucap Taemin dengan nada polos khas anak-anaknya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap punggung Taemin, mungkin karena kehamilannya Jongin merasa ingin melindungi Taemin, memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan mungkin seperti inilah perasaan orangtua di seluruh dunia. Memastikan anak-anak mereka bahagia dan aman. Taemin lalu turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan berlari menghampiri meja belajarnya, ia tarik laci teratas meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan PSP. "Taemin mau main!" Jongin hanya tertawa melihat rajukan Taemin.

"Baiklah, hanya satu jam. Aku akan menyetel alarm." Taemin mengangguk patuh, ia mengambil barang lain dari dalam laci yang ternyata sebuah ponsel pintar. Ia serahkan ponsel itu pada Jongin.

"Atur waktunya, satu jam kan?" Jongin mengangguk, Taemin langsung duduk, di atas lantai kamar yang berlapis karpet cokelat muda dengan punggung menyandar pada kaki ranjang tempat tidur.

Jongin membuka kunci layar ponsel Taemin, ponsel tidak dikunci menggunakan pola yang rumit cukup menggeser ke kanan gambar kunci. Setelah layar aktif Jongin langsung mencari menu jam untuk menyetel alarm. "Sudah, satu jam Taemin jangan lebih."

"Jangan pergi tetap di sini."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin menyetujui permintaan Taemin, ia edarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruang kamar Taemin, tidak ada kamera pengawas, Chanyeol pernah bilang jika ruangan pribadi tidak terpasang kamera pengawas. Jongin tidak ingin mengambil resiko sekecil apapun. "Taemin aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya."

"Ya." Taemin menjawab singkat, sibuk dengan PSPnya. Jongin membawa ponsel Taemin ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa Taemin sadari. Jongin menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi, ponsel Taemin sudah terhubung dengan internet.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, dapat ia rasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Mengabaikan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar dan dan debaran jantungnya yang lebih cepat, Jongin mengetikan kata kunci pada pencarian. Hanya satu detik seluruh berita yang ingin ia ketahui tentang Kai muncul, tapi tak banyak yang bisa diketahui hanya ada dua situs berita yang memuat berita tentang kematian Kai, satu tidak lengkap, dan satu situs tidak dapat dibaca entah karena apa.

Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan bibirnya dengan telunjuk kanan, berikutnya ia putuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyiram kloset sebagai alibi. Taemin masih sibuk dengan permainannya, Jongin mengambil kertas kecil warna-warni yang biasa dipakai untuk _Origami,_ Jongin menuliskan alamat situs yang tidak bisa dibuka tersebut menggunakan pensil warna Taemin.

"Sedang apa?"

"Hanya bosan menunggumu." Jawab Jongin santai, meski tadi ia sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Taemin. Jongin menarik kursi belajar Taemin, duduk di sana kemudian mulai melipat kertas yang tadi sudah ia tulisi dengan alamat situs menjadi Burung Bangau. Satu menit untuk membuat Burung Bangau, berikutnya Jongin menutup halaman web, menghapus data jelajah, dan keluar dari mesin pencari.

Jongin memegangi Burung Bangau merah di tangannya, mengamati dengan seksama. Situs tidak terbaca, alamat web rusak, isi dihapus, diblokir, atau hal lain yang membuat Jongin semakin curiga jika kematian Kai memang ada sesuatu di belakangnya. "Ah!" Jongin berteriak karena terkejut dengan getaran ponsel yang ada di atas meja belajar Taemin. Taemin sendiri juga berteriak kaget. "Sudah selesai Taemin."

"Lima menit lagi."

"Tidak Sayang, sudah selesai." Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Taemin. Taemin tampak kesal namun ia tetap menyerahkan PSPnya pada Jongin. Jongin mematikan PSP warna putih milik Taemin dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam laci.

"Itu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Itu." Taemin berdiri mendekati Jongin dan menunjuk Burung Bangau kertas di tangan Jongin.

"Burung Bangau, mau mencoba membuatnya?" Taemin mengangguk antusias, Jongin merasa lega Taemin tak lagi merasa kesal. Bocah delapan tahun itu kembali duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin memegangi Burung Bangau merah yang sudah jadi. "Ikuti caranya." Jongin menarik dua lembar kertas Origami dari dalam plastik pembungkus.

"Taemin mau yang merah." Jongin menurut, ia menarik kembali kertas dengan warna yang diinginkan Taemin dan menyingkirkan kertas warna biru yang tadi diambilnya. "Ayo mulai."

"Baiklah, pertama kita lipat jadi dua."

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya, seperti itu, sekarang buka kertasnya, kita lipat jadi dua lagi tapi di sisi lain."

"Begini?"

"Ya. Buka kertasnya lagi, nah, di sini ada dua garis yang saling memotong, sekarang kita lipat setiap ujungnya secara bergantian." Taemin mengikuti dengan baik, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

"Sekarang kita pertemukan setiap ujung segitiga di tengah." Kali ini Taemin tidak mengikuti karena merasa kesulitan, Jongin tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan acara melipatnya sambil menerangkan pada Taemin. "Nah, sekarang tarik salah satu ujungnya ke bawah agar membentuk kepala burung, tarik kedua sayapnya agar badan burungnya tegap dan bisa berdiri."

"Susah." Keluh Taemin sambil melempar kertas Origami yang sudah kusut ke arah Jongin. "Taemin simpan yang ini saja!"

"Ah jangan!" Pekik Jongin sambil merebut Burung Bangau yang berisi alamat situs terblokir. Taemin melempar tatapan bingung.

"Jongin hanya ingin menyimpannya, kita buat Burung Bangau merah yang lain."

Taemin terlihat tidak suka. "Buatkan empat Burung Bangau."

"Baiklah." Jongin menyisihkan Burung Bangau yang tadi diincar Taemin menjauh, diapun mulai melipat empat Burung Bangau dengan kertas Origami merah. "Taemin, apa kau tahu ada legenda di balik Burung Bangau kertas ini?"

"Legenda seperti apa?"

"Seribu Bangau Kertas, _Senbazuru_ , jika kita membuat seribu Bangau maka satu permohonan akan dikabulkan."

"Ah benarkah?!"

"Ya."

"Itu nyata?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Taemin. "Aku juga tidak tahu, itu hanya legenda sama seperti keberadaan Naga ada yang percaya ada yang tidak."

"Apa Ibu Jongin percaya dengan legenda itu?"

"Hmmm—tidak, aku tidak percaya." Jawab Jongin kemudian diiringi oleh tawa hambar.

"Mungkin permohonan yang dikabulkan adalah permohonan yang tulus, Taemin ingin mencobanya."

"Mencoba membuat seribu burung?" Jongin melempar tatapan tak percaya. Taemin mengangguk mantap. "Tapi Taemin saja tidak bisa membuat satu burung."

"Taemin akan mencobanya lagi!" Jongin hanya mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Taemin yang tiba-tiba berubah semangat.

"Apa yang Taemin inginkan?"

"Itu rahasia, akan Taemin katakan setelah burungnya genap seribu."

"Ahhh…, baiklah, sekarang kita mulai dari awal, ambil kertasnya." Taemin mengangguk, ia menarik kertas Origami dan turun dari pangkuan Jongin agar dia bisa melihat setiap gerakan tangan Jongin dalam melipat kertas dengan lebih jelas.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Taemin berteriak bahagia. "Selesai!" Taemin nampak bahagia berhasil membuat Burung Bangau kertasnya yang pertama.

"Kau hebat sekali Taemin." Puji Jongin sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Taemin.

Taemin meletakan Burung Bangau pertamanya ke atas meja belajar, mengamatinya dengan bangga kemudian dia raih plastik berisi kertas _Origami_ dan mulai menghitung sisa kertas di dalam plastik. "Ini kurang, sangat kurang."

"Ingin membeli kertas yang lain?"

"Ya, kalau bisa yang ada motifnya jangan hanya polos."

"Ah! Aku melihat yang seperti itu di toko buku."

"Ayo kesana!" Taemin menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Besok saja bagaimana? Aku sangat lelah."

"Tidak mau, Taemin mau sekarang."

Jongin terdiam, menimbang-nimbang permintaan Taemin. "Baiklah, tapi kita tanyakan dulu pada Ayahmu dulu." Taemin mengangguk antusias. "Jika Ayahmu menolak kita akan pergi besok pagi." Taemin kembali mengangguk.

"Ayo kita temui Ayah sekarang!" Jongin berdiri dari kursinya, Burung Bangau dengan tulisan alamat situs di dalamnya itu ia lesakkan ke dalam saku belakang celana jins longgar yang ia kenakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah bangun namun ia masih malas untuk turun dari tempat tidur. BRAK! Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras itu, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan Taemin menerjang tubuhnya. "Ayah!"

"Hei, sepertinya kau bahagia?" Taemin mengangguk dengan semangat, ia kini duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Jongin sendiri memilih untuk berdiri di dekat pintu kamar. "Mau membaginya dengan Ayah?"

"Tadi Taemin main PSP."

"PSP?" Chanyeol langsung melirik tajam ke arah Jongin sementara yang dilirik langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil bersiul-siul pelan.

"Ya, PSP, hanya sebentar Ayah hanya satu jam lalu Ibu Jongin mengajari Taemin membuat Burung Bangau kertas, Ibu Jongin bilang jika Taemin melipat seribu burung maka satu permintaan Taemin akan dikabulkan."

"Taemin ingin mencobanya?"

"Ya Ayah!"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu coba saja asal jangan lupa belajar ya?" Taemin mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia kemudian mencium pipi kanan Taemin.

"Tapi Ayah, kertas lipat yang Taemin miliki sekarang belum genap seribu lembar. Taemin ingin membeli kertas yang lain, boleh kan Ayah?"

"Tentu, pergilah dengan paman Lay atau kakek Han."

"Taemin mau ditemani Ibu Jongin."

"Ibu Jongin belum sembuh benar…," Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak tega melihat ekspresi memelas di wajah Taemin.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, toko bukunya juga tidak jauh dari rumah." Jongin membuka suaranya, ia melihat tatapan tidak setuju dari Chanyeol namun bukan Jongin namanya jika dia tidak melawan.

"Ayah…," rengek Taemin.

"Baiklah, tapi Ayah akan pergi dengan kalian."

" _Yes!_ " Taemin memekik antusias kemudian melompat turun dari ranjang tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar dengan cepat. "Taemin akan ganti baju dulu!" Teriak Taemin dengan keras.

"Jongin." Panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin yang berniat untuk pergi. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau makan dulu."

"Kau lapar lagi?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menggoda, Jongin hanya mengerutkan keningnya tak menjawab dan langsung melengos pergi.

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo Lay hyung." Jongin menyapa dengan ramah, Lay sedang duduk di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi dan majalah bisnis di hadapannya.

"Halo Jongin." Lay menghentikan sejenak kegiatan membacanya, membalas sapaan Jongin diiringi senyum manisnya. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Ya."

"Makananmu ada di konter tertutup tudung saji."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." Jongin bergegas menghampiri konter dan membuka tudung saji berwarna emas dengan renda putih pada pinggirannya. Di atas piring tersaji roti lapis dengan potongan daging, yang terlihat seperti daging ikan.

"Staf rumah tangga mengatakan jika itu daging ikan Salmon yang digoreng dengan minyak Zaitun lalu sayurannya sudah dicelup pada air mendidih bukan sayuran mentah kecuali mentimunnya." Jongin mengambil piring berisi roti lapis dan meletakannya ke atas meja makan. Ia mengambil setangkup roti lapis menyisakan tiga roti lapis lain di atas piring oval lebar itu.

" _Hyung_ mau?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam dan mulai menikmati roti lapis yang terasa sangat lezat di dalam mulutnya.

"Taemin terlihat sangat bahagia, apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

"Aku mengijinkannya memainkan PSP lalu aku mengajarinya membuat Burung Bangau kertas."

"Pantas saja Taemin sangat bahagia, pada dasarnya anak itu suka bermain." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Lay.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Lay dan Jongin langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Taemin sudah siap dengan jaket tebal biru mudanya terlihat sangat imut dia berlari menghampiri meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan antusias. "Taemin mau." Jongin mengangguk dan mendorong piring berisi roti lapis ke hadapan Taemin. Taemin menggigit besar roti lapisnya, mengunyahnya membuat kedua pipinya menggembung mengingatkan Jongin pada pipi Hamster.

"Kalian masih makan?" Jongin menoleh, melihat Chanyeol yang nampak segar dengan sweter abu-abu.

"Kau baru mandi?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk." Balas Chanyeol sambil melangkah ke arah meja makan. "Apa itu enak?" Chanyeol menunjuk roti lapis di atas piring.

"Enak." Balas Taemin, setelah mendengar jawaban dari putranya Chanyeol langsung menyambar roti lapis yang tersisa dan mulai memakannya. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengambil air mineral, diambilnya tiga botol air mineral, dua berukuran sedang dan satu berukuran kecil.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol menerima botol air mineral yang Jongin sodorkan. Jongin membuka tutup botol air mineral dalam botol kecil, kemudian meletakkannya di sampingTaemin.

"Terimakasih Ibu Jongin." Ucap Taemin dengan mulut yang masih cuku penuh.

"Taemin, kunyah makananmu dengan benar, Taemin jangan sampai tersedak." Nasihat Jongin, tak menyadari jika Chanyeol melempar tatapan haru padanya, teringat akan Kai, Kai selalu menasihati dirinya seperti itu ketika dirinya makan terburu-buru karena harus masuk kerja pagi. "Sudah selesai?" Perhatian Jongin beralih pada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ya." Chanyeol membalas dengan canggung.

"Bersihkan mulutmu dengan tisu." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan melakukan perintah Jongin.

"Taemin selesai! Ayo berangkat sekarang!" Taemin memekik bahagia, ia melompat turun dari kursi dan menarik tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Biar staf rumah tangga yang membersihkannya." Ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Jongin hendak mengangkat piring tempat roti lapis di letakkan tadi.

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin, ia menurut karena Taemin terlihat akan berteriak jika mereka tak segera pergi ke toko buku.

Jongin duduk di kursi penumpang belakang, menemani Taemin karena rengekan Taemin tentu saja, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mencegah keinginan putranya tidak baik juga bertengkar dengan anak sendiri. Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan toko buku, sebenarnya Jongin lebih suka berjalan kaki tapi kondisi tubuhnya sedang menurun sekarang.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Taemin benar-benar bersemangat, ia melangkah keluar dari mobil disusul dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang paling terakhir. Chanyeol berdiri menjajari Jongin.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Taemin kita hanya akan membeli kertas lipat saja, Ibu Jongin sedang lelah." Meski tampak kecewa akhirnya Taemin mengangguk pelan.

"Lain kali kita main berdua." Janji Jongin, Taemin tersenyum lebar, bahagia mendengar janji itu.

"Jongin…," desis Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah mengijinkannya." Balas Jongin santai, ia langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Taemin dan keduanya melangkah bersama memasuki toko buku.

Jongin bersyukur Taemin tak banyak bertingkah, bukan karena tubuhnya lemas lagi, tapi Jongin cepat-cepat ingin menjalankan rencananya, selain itu dia juga sedikit terbebani dengan kemungkinan buruk seandainya orang yang ingin dihubunginya nanti sudah mengganti nomor ponsel atau alamat emailnya.

"Taemin mau yang ini."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak mendengar suara Taemin, padahal Taemin tidak berteriak atau semacamnya. "Kau mau yang ini?" Jongin memegang satu bungkus kertas lipat berwarna-warni dengan motif tanaman sulur pada permukaannya. "Baiklah kita beli ini, Taemin mau berapa?"

"Taemin mau yang ini." Jongin mengerutkan kening, ia melihat kertas lipat dengan berbagai warna dan motif nampak cantik dikemas dalam kotak berbahan karton cantik berhiaskan pita dan renda putih.

"Baiklah, kita ambil yang ini." Jongin mengangkat kotak itu dan membawanya ke kasir, Chanyeol sedang berada di bagian rak buku tentang bisnis dan sejenisnya. Jongin hanya mendesis malas. "Kita bayar ini dan tunggu ayahmu di luar." Taemin hanya mengangguk patuh.

Melihat Jongin dan Taemin berdiri di depan kasir, cepat-cepat Chanyeol mengakhiri petualangannya mencari buku. Dia sudah membawa dua buku tapi masih ada buku lain yang sebenarnya diinginkannya, tapi Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko Jongin dan Taemin mengamuk.

"Kalian selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah mendekati Jongin yang sedang mengantre."

"Ya."

"Titip ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan dua buku yang dia pilih tadi. "Aku tunggu di mobil."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam. "Tidak, aku saja yang membayarnya." Ucap Jongin saat dilihatnya Chanyeol hendak mengambil dompet.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama." Balas Jongin sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari toko buku dengan perasaan asing memenuhi dadanya, ini pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya ketika menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, dimana seseorang itu membayarkan sesuatu untuk dirinya.

Taemin menggandeng tangan kiri Jongin tapi kedua matanya mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin membuatnya tertarik, semuanya nampak tertarik di mata Taemin. "Ibu."

"Ya?"

"Saat jalan-jalan bersama nanti, kita pergi ke sini lagi ya." Pinta Taemin.

"Tentu." Balas Jongin dengan diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman.

Setelah membayar, keduanya melangkah bersama meninggalkan toko buku, sama seperti saat berangkat Jongin duduk di kursi penumpang belakang menemani Taemin. Taemin sendiri sudah membuka kotak berisi paket kertas lipat, mengambil satu bungkus kertas lipat, membukanya, menarik satu lembar kertas dan mulai melipat dengan serius.

"Kau sudah hapal cara melipatnya?"

"Ya." Taemin menjawab singkat, menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah orangtuaku, aku merindukan mereka dan kakakku."

"Bagaimana jika lain kali saja Jongin, kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Ayolah, aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol jangan paranoid, lagipula kita pergi dengan mobil bukan jalan kaki. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku." Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar, namun Chanyeol masih terlihat jelas tidak setuju. "Taemin," bisik Jongin sambil menyentuh pelan lutut kanan Taemin.

"Ah!" Taemin tersentak. "Taemin juga ingin pergi ke sana!" Chanyeol mendesis jika seperti ini dia mana sanggup menolak dua tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Hah, baiklah kita pergi ke sana."

"Yes!" Jongin dan Taemin berteriak kompak, Chanyeol mengeluarkan desisan keduanya.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil, menarik rem tangan, dan mobilpun perlahan mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat parkir toko buku. Jongin menoleh ke arah kiri melihat gedung rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja, baiklah, dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membantu Sehun mencari kebenaran kematian Kai.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, keluarga kecil itu tiba. Jongin membuka pintu mobil dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajahnya, ia akui akhir-akhir ini hampir tidak memikirkan keluarganya dan sekarang setelah dirinya berada di depan toko bunga milik keluarganya ia sadar betapa dirinya sangat merindukan tempat ini, merindukan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

"Jongin!"

"Ah! Ayah!" Jongin berteriak girang dan langsung memeluk ayahnya yang tadi sedang sibuk memindahkan ember-ember plastik berisi air dan bunga segar.

"Kau lama sekali tidak pulang?"

"Maaf Ayah aku sedang sibuk aku mulai mengajar dan akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku menurun."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin mengangguk kemudian menarik tangan kanan Taemin untuk mendekat. "Ayah, dia Taemin, putra Chanyeol dan—Kai."

"Taemin," Tuan Kim mengamati wajah Taemin dengan seksama. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Jongin waktu kecil! Tapi kulitmu lebih putih."

"Ayah…," keluh Jongin tidak suka saat keluarganya mulai mengangkat topik tentang warna kulit. "Apa?!" Desis Jongin saat dilihatnya Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tersenyum karena itu," dusta Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo masuk, masuk, Ibu dan kakakmu pasti senang melihat kedatanganmu Jongin. Kedatangan Chanyeol dan Taemin juga." Ucap Tuan Kim yang kini sudah menggandeng tangan kanan Taemin, Taemin tersenyum senang.

"Jongin!" Nyonya Kim memekik heboh kemudian memeluk putranya dengan erat, Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membalas pelukan sang ibu. "Ibu merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, maaf jarang pulang."

"Hah kau ini, Ibu pikir kau sudah melupakan keluargamu."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" Jongin memekik dramatis dan ibunya hanya tertawa dengan nada mencibir. "Ibu tidak percaya?" Keluh Jongin lumayan kesal diejek di depan Chanyeol.

"Ayo ke ruang keluarga dan kita mengobrol di sana." Ajak nyonya Kim dengan ramah kepada semua orang. "Taemin kau mirip sekali dengan Jongin, mau Nenek gendong?" Nyonya Kim membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, Taemin dengan senang hati mendekat.

"Tidak usah Ibu, Taemin berat." Cegah Chanyeol. Taemin menggembungkan pipinya pertanda protes. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Taemin sebelum anak itu semakin marah.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga yang menyatu dengan meja makan dan dapur, semua orang justru memilih meja makan untuk duduk dan mengobrol. "Taemin suka Kimbap kan?" Tanya nyonya Kim yang masih ingat dengan makanan kesukaan Taemin, tentu saja Taemin tak menolak tawaran itu. "Baiklah, Nenek akan membuatkan Kimbap untukmu."

"Taemin, lepas jaketmu." Kali ini giliran tuan Kim yang berbicara dan membantu melepas jaket Taemin.

"Ibu, kiriman Tulip merahnya…, oh Jongin! Kau pulang?! Akhirnya kau pulang!" Chen berteriak heboh, Jongin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Akhirnya pulang, memangnya aku pergi kemana…," Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Hei, apa kau tidak mau memberi pelukan pada kakakmu yang tampan ini?!"

Jongin ingin mencibiri Chen, namun dia teringat akan rencananya untuk membantu Sehun. Jongin langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Chen, memberinya pelukan erat. "Kakak! Aku sangat merindukanmu kakakku yang tampan!" Dan sekarang giliran Chen yang bingung dengan sikap Jongin. Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Chen mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Chen. "Aku merindukanmu kakaku, sayang."

"Ah, hahaha!" Chen tertawa canggung. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, tapi baiklah mari melepas rindu di kamarku."

"Tentu!" Jongin memekik antusias.

"Taemin mau ikut." Taemin sudah melompat turun dari kursinya.

"Tidak Taemin di sini saja, Nenek membuat Kimbap yang enak, lagipula mereka pasti membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Hanya sebentar saja Taemin." Jongin mendukung rayuan ibunya untuk membujuk Taemin agar tetap tinggal di meja makan. Ibunya hanya sangat menyukai anak kecil itu saja alasan ibunya mencegah kepergian Taemin.

"Chanyeol aku pinjam Jongin sebentar ya?"

"Iya." Chanyeol membalas diiringi senyuman lebar di wajahnya, dia merasa senang berada di rumah Jongin karena seperti inilah seharusnya sebuah keluarga terasa.

"Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol, Taemin." Ucap Chen kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin meninggalkan semua orang menuju kamarnya. Keduanya menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan, sesekali Chen menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja, tidak terpeleset atau semacamnya. Dia cukup tahu jika adiknya sedang berbadan dua, terlihat dari pipinya yang lebih gemuk, dan perutnya yang tak sedatar dulu saat mereka berpelukan tadi.

Chen menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Kau ingin membicarakan kehamilanmu?"

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak. " _Hyung_ sudah tahu?"

"Hmm, tentu saja aku sudah tahu saat kita berpelukan tadi." Chen tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin dan mengusap pelan perut Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lembut ia letakkan tangan kirinya pada punggung tangan kanan Chen yang masih mengelus perutnya.

"Bukan itu, aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu _Hyung_."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Boleh aku meminjam ponsel dan komputermu _Hyung_?"

"Hanya itu?!" Tentu saja Chen terkejut, kenapa meminta pinjam barang-barang seperti itu harus menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. "Jongin, kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa lama-lama nanti Chanyeol dan Taemin akan bertanya macam-macam." Melihat kecemasan pada wajah sang adik, Chen luluh, ia serahkan ponselnya pada Jongin. "Terimakasih _Hyung_ , untuk panggilan internasional ya? Aku ganti biayanya." Chen belum sempat menanggapi, Jongin sudah berbalik memunggunginya dan mulai serius.

Setelah mengetik kode Negara, Jongin langsung menekan nomor ponsel sahabatnya dulu saat berkuliah di Amerika yang ia ingat jelas, kali ini Jongin bersyukur punya otak cukup jenius, sambil berharap semoga sahabat yang sudah cukup lama tak berhubungan dengannya itu belum mengganti nomor ponselnya.

" _Hello."_

"Ah, Marcus, it's me, Jongin, Kim Jongin."

" _Jongin! It's been a long days, i'm so happy to hear your voice again."_

"Yeah, I need your help….,"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat Jongin mulai berbicara dalam bahasa asing. "Thank you Marcus." Jongin mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dan menyerahkan ponsel di tangannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Jong…"

"Aku pinjam komputermu _Hyung_." Belum sempat Chen meneruskan kalimatnya saat Jongin memotong kalimatnya, Chen hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Jongin langsung menarik kursi kayu, duduk, menyalakan komputer milik Chen, jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sesekali juga ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Setelah komputer aktif dan langsung tersambung pada internet Jongin langsung membuka emailnya, mengambil Burung Bangau di dalam saku celananya, mengetikan alamat situs yang tak terbaca tadi dan mengirimkannya pada alamat email Marcus. Setelah yakin emailnya terkirim, Jongin langsung keluar kemudian menghapus data penjelajahan.

"Jongin aku semakin curiga dengan sikapmu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa _Hyung_ , aku hanya mencoba menghubungi teman-teman lamaku di Amerika, siapa tahu mereka memiliki berita tentang lowongan pekerjaan yang menjajikan di sana."

Chen melempar tatapan penuh kecurigaan. "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan semua yang kau ucapkan, dan aku yakin Chanyeol tak akan mengijinkanmu pergi jauh."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah Chen harus diberitahu. "Maaf _Hyung_ , tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada _Hyung_." Tidak, siapapun tidak boleh mengetahui rencananya.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu bermain api, jangan terlalu memikirkan orang lain sesekali kau boleh bersikap egois." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dipenuhi dengan kecemasan dari sang kakak.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar, Kimbapnya mungkin sudah siap dan aku tidak mau ditanya macam-macam oleh Taemin dan Chanyeol." Chen mengangguk pelan, Jongin membuka kunci pintu, membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Chen melihat riwayat panggilan pada ponselnya, sial, Jongin sudah menghapusnya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang cerdas Kim Jongin." Chen menggumam pelan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca sekalian untuk meluangkan waktu membaca cerita aneh saya, semoga terhibur, dan terimakasih untuk: **nandaXLSK9094, M2M, geash, wijayanti628, , chotaein816, Park Jitta, yuvikimm97, hunexohan, Adinka K.P, steffifebri, jjong86, Puji Haruharu, Kamong Jjong, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, winter park chancan, laxyovrds, LoveHyunFamily, sayakanoicinoe, Wiwtdyas1, , yayasuke,** atas review, masukan, dan kritikannya, kedepan saya akan berusaha menulis lebih baik lagi.


	12. Chapter 12

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, M-preg**

Halo semua ini chapter dua belas terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya yang semakin aneh, maaf update lama karena WB ini masih berjuang untuk sembuh. Maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….

 **Previous**

Jongin langsung menarik kursi kayu, duduk, menyalakan komputer milik Chen, jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sesekali juga ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Setelah komputer aktif dan langsung tersambung pada internet Jongin langsung membuka emailnya, mengambil Burung Bangau di dalam saku celananya, mengetikan alamat situs yang tak terbaca tadi dan mengirimkannya pada alamat email Marcus. Setelah yakin emailnya terkirim, Jongin langsung keluar kemudian menghapus data penjelajahan.

"Jongin aku semakin curiga dengan sikapmu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa _Hyung_ , aku hanya mencoba menghubungi teman-teman lamaku di Amerika, siapa tahu mereka memiliki berita tentang lowongan pekerjaan yang menjajikan di sana."

Chen melempar tatapan penuh kecurigaan. "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan semua yang kau ucapkan, dan aku yakin Chanyeol tak akan mengijinkanmu pergi jauh."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah Chen harus diberitahu. "Maaf _Hyung_ , tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada _Hyung_." Tidak, siapapun tidak boleh mengetahui rencananya.

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu bermain api, jangan terlalu memikirkan orang lain sesekali kau boleh bersikap egois." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dipenuhi dengan kecemasan dari sang kakak.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar, Kimbapnya mungkin sudah siap dan aku tidak mau ditanya macam-macam oleh Taemin dan Chanyeol." Chen mengangguk pelan, Jongin membuka kunci pintu, membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Chen melihat riwayat panggilan pada ponselnya, sial, Jongin sudah menghapusnya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang cerdas Kim Jongin." Chen menggumam pelan.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

Taemin terlihat sangat antusias ia berdiri menggunakan kursi di dekat konter dapur, melihat ibu Jongin menggulung Kimbap. "Kau sudah selesai melepas rindu dengan kakakmu?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya melihat kedatangan Jongin.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat, kemudian berdiri di samping Taemin yang perhatiannya sudah tersita pada acara menggulung Kimbap. Chanyeol hanya mendengus diabaikan oleh Jongin.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar?" Jongin bertanya sambil melirik Taemin, melihat ekspresi wajah anak itu, Jongin tersenyum kala melihat Taemin menelan ludah. "Apa masih lama Ibu?"

"Sebentar lagi, apa kau sudah tidak sabar?"

"Taemin yang tidak sabar."

"Ah benarkah?!" Nyonya Kim menoleh pada Taemin kemudian menggoda anak itu. Taemin tertawa cekikikan kemudian dia mengangguk cepat. "Sebentar lagi siap, sabar ya, Sayang." Taemin mengangguk antusias. Jongin mengacak rambut Taemin perlahan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan membiarkan ibunya memanjakan Taemin.

"Apa kau lelah?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya kala melihat Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya membiarkan Ibu dan Taemin lebih dekat." Balas Jongin.

"Ayah, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Pekik Chen dari arah toko.

"Dia selalu membuat heboh," gerutu Tuan Kim yang disambut oleh senyuman dari Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Aku pergi dulu membantu Chen di toko. Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk hampir bersamaan memberi izin pada tuan Kim, ayah Jongin untuk pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ibumu suka dengan anak kecil."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah seluruh ibu di dunia pasti menyukai anak kecil.

"Tidak juga."

"Ada yang seperti itu?"

"Ibu yang membuang anak mereka, tentu saja tidak mencintai anak mereka."

Jongin terdiam memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. "Aku yakin mereka mencintai anak-anak mereka, hanya saja keadaannya tidak memungkinkan."

"Ya, mungkin." Chanyeol membalas pelan. "Kita tidak bisa menginap di sini, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah, kita tunggu sampai Kimbap buatan ibuku selesai dulu." Chanyeol mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Jongin. "Apa?" Jongin benar-benar heran saat Chanyeol menarik-narik kursi yang didudukinya.

"Mendekatlah padaku."

"Mendekat?"

"Ya." Balas Chanyeol, mengabaikan keheranannya Jongin memilih untuk menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan Chanyeol langsung menarik kursi itu mendekat, berhimpitan dengan kursi yang ia duduki, tak menyisakan ruang sama sekali. Jongin kembali duduk, sisi kiri dan sisi kanan tubuh keduanya bersentuhan, Chanyeol langsung melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jongin. Baiklah, sikap Chanyeol memang selalu aneh Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Kimbapnya selesai!" Pekikan Taemin membuyarkan pemikiran Jongin tentang Chanyeol, ia langsung memerhatikan Taemin yang nampak sangat puas memamerkan gulungan Kimbap cantik di atas piring. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin kemudian berdiri. Taemin mengamati wajah sang ayah dengan was-was.

"Taemin kita haru pulang sekarang, Ayah ada pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan."

"Aku boleh menginap di sini dengan Ibu Jongin kan Ayah?"

"Tidak Taemin, besok Taemin ada kelas." Bibir Taemin langsung mengerucut mendengar kalimat ayahnya.

"Besok setelah kelas selesai kita jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" Jongin memberi penawaran pada Taemin, meski ia mendengar desisan pelan Chanyeol yang tak menyetujui usulannya Jongin tak peduli.

"Baiklah." Taemin menurut meski kekecewaan masih jelas terdengar.

"Anak pintar." Puji Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Taemin.

"Kemari biar Nenek masukkan ke kotak makan Kimbapnya." Taemin mengangguk pelan ia serahkan piring berisi Kimbap itu kepada nyonya Kim, yang telah menyebut diri beliau sendiri dengan sebutan Nenek

Taemin berlari menghampiri Jongin yang sudah memegangi jaketnya. "Kemari, pakai jaketmu."

"Hmmm." Taemin hanya menggumam, Jongin tersenyum simpul memakaikan jaket Taemin, mengancingkannya kemudian mencubit kedua pipi putih Taemin.

"Lain kali kita menginap di sini bagaimana?" Bisik Jongin, Taemin tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk antusias.

Taemin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya, berbisik pada telinga kiri Jongin. "Janji?"

"Janji." Senyuman Taemin semakin lebar mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

"Kimbapnya selesai Nenek masukan ke dalam kotak makan." Taemin menoleh cepat ia menerima kotak makan berwarna oranye dari ibu Jongin dengan antusias.

"Terimakasih banyak—Nenek." Taemin sedikit ragu memanggil nenek namun pada akhirnya anak laki-laki delapan tahun itu memanggil nyonya Kim dengan panggilan Nenek. Ibu Jongin tertawa bahagia.

"Aku ingin memiliki cucu laki-laki." Ucapan Nyonya Kim membuat Jongin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Jongin berdiri dan mendekati sang ibu, memeluk beliau dengan erat. "Ibu aku pergi dulu."

"Berjanjilah untuk sering-sering berkunjung."

"Tentu."

"Pembohong."

"Kali ini tidak, aku akan sering berkunjung." Jongin tersenyum mencoba merayu ibunya, ibunya memang sering merajuk dan itu sangat merepotkan.

"Janji?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Baiklah kau tidak mau berjanji untuk ibumu sendiri."

"Aku janji."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan putranya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jongin, ingat kau membawa nyawa lain."

"Ibu sudah tahu?" Jongin berbisik.

"Ayolah Jongin, ibumu ini sudah memiliki dua anak, ah tiga."

"Aku menyayangi Ibu." Ucap Jongin cepat kemudian mencium kedua pipi ibunya, dia tidak mau melihat ibunya yang selalu bersedih mengingat adik perempuannya yang meninggal sesaat setelah dilahirkan.

"Ayo Ibu antarkan kalian sampai di depan pintu, ayahmu dan Chen pasti masih sibuk sekarang karena mereka tidak segera kembali."

Taemin mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta Chanyeol untuk menggendongnya. Chanyeol menuruti permintaan sang putra mengangkat tubuh Taemin dengan mudah. Taemin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak makan Taemin kepada Jongin.

"Kalian tidak menginap?"

"Maaf Ayah." Jongin menjawab dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah, sering-seringlah berkunjung dan jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat ia langsung memeluk ayahnya erat, kemudian Jongin memeluk kakak laki-lakinya.

"Jaga dirimu Jongin," bisik Chen ketika dirinya berpelukan dengan sang adik.

Chanyeol memeluk tuan dan nyonya Kim kemudian dia menepuk bahu kanan Chen dan tersenyum lebar. "Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada tiga orang yang mengantar kepulangan mereka. Setelah berpamitan dengan tuan Kim dan Chen. Chanyeol, Jongin dan Taemin bergegas memasuki mobil kali ini Taemin tidak marah ketika Jongin duduk di depan karena Taemin sudah sibuk memakan Kimbap.

"Kenapa Ayah ingin dekat-dekat dengan ibu Jongin?"

"Kenapa? Memang tidak boleh?" Chanyeol tidak memberi jawaban justru sebaliknya ia malah menggoda putranya.

Taemin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali memakan Kimbap tak peduli dengan ayahnya yang menggoda tadi, karena Kimbap lebih penting dibanding ayahnya. Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan kediaman Chanyeol. "Dia…,"gerutu Chanyeol saat melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Taemin tertidur dengan sisa rumput laut yang masih menempel di bibirnya. "Turunlah, biar aku yang membawa Taemin masuk." Jongin mengangguk pelan dan turun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya meminum susu yang sudah disediakan di atas konter dapur, pikirannya benar-benar penuh sekarang ia harus mencari cara untuk bisa melihat emailnya mungkin saja Marcus sudah mengirimkan sesuatu kepadanya. Karena pikiran penuh itu, Jongin bahkan menghabiskan susunya. "Oh aku lupa!" Pekik Jongin, cepat-cepat ia letakkan gelas kosong itu ke atas konter dan bergegas ke kamar tak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan merepotkan dari Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jongin melepas mantel hijau tua yang membalut tubuhnya, menjaganya tetap hangat. Ia berdiri di depan jendela kaca berukuran besar mengamati taman indah milik Chanyeol. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?" Jongin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Marcus adalah orang yang mudah penasaran jika ada sesuatu yang harus dipecahkan ia akan melakukannya dengan serius, orang itu bahkan pernah membobol komputer kampus dan dia tidak tidur selama dua hari saat melakukan misi itu. Jongin yakin membobol situs berita bukan hal sulit untuk Marcus, dia yakin Marcus sudah mengetahui hasilnya.

"Jongin."

"Ah Chanyeol!" Jongin langsung berbalik dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu." Jongin tak menjawab meski Chanyeol melempar tatapan penuh kecurigaan padanya, perlahan Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Jongin. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong Jongin."

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong Chanyeol, jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri." Jongin melangkah pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak saat Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba. "Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Jongin."

"Apa kau melakukan hal ini pada Kai juga?" Jongin tak langsung mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol justru meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Jongin. "Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana kedua lengan Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin dalam-dalam, entah mengapa dia ingin menangis sekarang, perasaannya tak menentu, ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, firasatnya tak pernah salah selama ini. "Jangan pergi Jongin," lirih Chanyeol berbisik.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Kai juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi dia pergi." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia mulai bimbang apa harus menyimpan semua kebenaran tentang hubungan Kai dengan Sehun atau menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri.

Jongin menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku tak akan pergi Chanyeol."

"Terimakasih Jongin."

"Hmm, kau menangis Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, Jongin memilih bungkam saat ia merasa lebih banyak air mata yang membasahi bahunya.

"Kau lapar?" Setelah hening beberapa saat akhirnya Chanyeol angkat bicara, Jongin menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Tapi kau harus tetap makan."

"Aku tahu."

"Makanlah kemudian tidur, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa hal dulu. Kau menghabiskan susumu sendirian? Apa tugasku sudah selesai?"

"Belum, aku hanya tidak sadar tadi sudah meminum semuanya."

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hmm," gumam Jongin. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh kepada Jongin. Jongin mengerutkan kening, heran dengan sikap Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan dengan porsi kecil, Jongin memilih mandi air hangat dan tidur. Otaknya sudah lelah menyusun strategi sebelum terlelap ia berhasil menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membuka koneksi internet dan mengecek emailnya dengan aman.

Jongin menggeliat pelan, ia berniat merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku selama terlelap, namun hal itu terhenti saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Chanyeol," Jongin berbisik sambil memandangi tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol menyambut dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya. Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengubah posisi berbaringnya, miring menghadap Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Jongin.

"Kau tidur nyenyak?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyingkirkan poni Jongin. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baguslah," jawab Chanyeol.

"Pukul berapa pekerjaanmu selesai?"

"Dua pagi, aku tidak membangunkanmu saat naik ke tempat tidur kan?"

"Tidak, kau tidak membangunkanku aku bahkan tidak sadar kau naik ke tempat tidur." Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Chanyeol setelah kelas Taemin selesai , apa aku boleh mengajaknya keluar?"

"Kemana?"

"Perpustakaan kota, tidak jauh dari rumah ini kurasa Taemin butuh suasana belajar yang berbeda."

"Haaah," Chanyeol hanya mendesah.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengijinkan kami keluar tanpa pengawal jika keadaanku sedang sehat. Aku sudah sehat Chanyeol, aku janji akan menghubungimu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Jongin kau memang keras kepala." Jongin tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar jelas kekesalannya.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap sambil menunggu kelas Taemin selesai, dan kau jangan menambah jam belajar Taemin atau aku akan marah." Jongin mengancam sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Hei, belum pernah ada yang berani mengancamku." Chanyeol membalas Jongin dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Dengarkan ucapanku tadi jangan melanggarnya."

"Baiklah…," Chanyeol menggerutu sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menurunkannya. "Bersiap-siaplah dan katakan pada Lay hyung untuk membangunkanku tiga jam lagi."

" _Oke_." Balas Jongin kemudian tertawa pelan, Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa kemudian ia mengecup kening Jongin sebelum berbalik memunggungi Jongin dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya menjemput mimpi.

Jongin turun dari tempat tidur, ia membuka lemari pakaian Kai yang kini telah menjadi miliknya dan mengambil baju ganti. Chanyeol sudah membelikannya pakaian jadi dia tak perlu lagi memakai pakaian Kai, Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar Taemin sambil menunggu anak itu selesai dengan kelas yang pasti menyiksanya. Menurut Jongin sebenarnya.

Seperti biasa Lay sudah duduk di meja makan dengan koran pagi dan secangkir kopi. Lay langsung tersenyum melihat Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian di tangannya. "Selamat pagi Jongin."

"Selamat pagi Lay hyung."

"Kenapa membawa pakaian?"

"Aku ingin mandi di kamar Taemin dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya, oh ya Chanyeol berpesan untuk membangunkannya tiga jam lagi."

"Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Rencanaku seperti itu tapi terserah Taemin, jika dia lelah aku tidak akan jadi pergi."

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Perpustakaan kota dan toko mainan, itu dua tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Taemin."

"Butuh teman?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol mengijinkan kami untuk pergi berdua. Aku mandi dulu _Hyung_." Jongin tersenyum kemudian melangkah cepat menuju kamar Taemin. "Lay hyung berhentilah banyak bertanya atau aku akan semakin mencurigaimu." Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taemin!" Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Taemin sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, nampak siap dengan jaket cokelat membalut tubuhnya serta sepatu putih polos. "Wow, kau sudah tahu rencanaku?"

"Ya, ayo pergi sekarang."

"Taemin sudah makan?"

"Sudah, Taemin makan dengan cepat tadi, ayo pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan membeli mainan."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu."

"Paman Lay."

"Ah tentu saja," Jongin menggumam pelan. "Baiklah kita segera berangkat, tapi aku sarapan dulu ya." Taemin mengangguk antusias ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur kemudian memeluk Jongin erat.

"Taemin tunggu di meja makan!" Taemin memekik bahagia, Jongin tersenyum ia menoleh ke arah meja belajar Taemin, di sana ada kotak cokelat dari kardus, penasaran Jongin melihat apa isi kotak itu. Burung Bangau kertas, Jongin tersenyum tipis ternyata anak itu benar-benar serius ingin membuat seribu burung. "Empat puluh burung, masih jauh Taemin semoga berhasil."

Jongin bergegas keluar dari kamar Taemin kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. Di sana hanya ada Taemin. "Dimana Lay hyung?"

"Ada urusan."

"Ah, urusan dengan ayahmu?"

"Tidak, paman Lay punya ruangan kantor sendiri di rumah ini jika tidak sedang bekerja dengan Ayah, paman Lay sering menghabiskan waktu di sana kecuali waktu minum kopi, minum teh, atau waktu makan paman Lay sering bergabung dengan kami di meja makan tapi paman Lay juga sering makan di ruangannya sendiri." Taemin menjelaskan panjang lebar, Jongin memerhatikan setiap kata yang Taemin ucapkan dengan seksama.

"Ah baiklah." Putus Jongin tak ingin membuat Taemin menunggu lama dia juga harus bergegas sebelum ada orang yang menghalanginya. Di konter dapur ada kentang panggang dengan potongan daging panggang yang dicampur menjadi satu. "Taemin mau?" Jongin menawarkan menu makanannya kepada Taemin, namun Taemin menolak makanan yang Jongin tawarkan dan jangan lupakan bagaimana ekspresi wajah jijiknya.

"Taemin akan pergi mengganggu Ayah."

"Tidak Taemin…," Jongin berniat mencegah Taemin namun anak itu sudah lebih cepat berlari meninggalkan ruang makan. "Pasti menjadi masalah," gerutu Jongin ia raih garpu dan mulai memakan sarapannya perlahan.

"Kau tidak ingin membaginya denganku?" Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan pakaian rapi, wajah segar, dengan Taemin dalam gendongannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan bangun tiga jam lagi."

"Taemin menggangguku." Balas Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati meja makan, meraih gelas susu Jongin setelah sebelumnya menurunkan Taemin ke atas kursi kayu meja makan. "Bagianku setengah."

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat. Ia perhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol meminum susu di dalam gelas. Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas susu yang tersisa setengah kepada Jongin.

"Minumlah, aku akan mengantar kalian ke perpustakaan kota, tidak ada bantahan Jongin atau kau tidak kuijinkan untuk keluar." Jongin hanya mendesis malas mendengar perintah arogan dari Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol benar-benar bersikeras mengantar Jongin dan Taemin ke perpustakaan kota, Jongin sempat menolak namun ia sadar melawan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan baik, daripada berdebat panjang lebar Jongin memilih untuk mengalah. "Jongin, jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau merasa tiba-tiba tidak enak badan langsung hubungi aku, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, sekarang biarkan aku dan Taemin turun semakin cepat kami turun dari mobil semakin cepat kami masuk ke perpustakaan dan semakin cepat pula kami pulang."

"Baiklah…," jawab Chanyeol tak tulus. Jongin tak peduli ia mengecup singkat pipi kanan Chanyeol kemudian turun dari mobil. Temin yang sudah tidak sabar langsung membuka pintu mobil, melompat turun, dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau siap?" Jongin pandangi wajah imut Taemin, Taemin mengangguk antusias membuat Jongin tersenyum. Keduanya melangkah memasuki pintu perpustakaan dengan bergandengan tangan.

Dari dalam mobil Chanyeol melihat pemandangan itu dengan bahagia, ia hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada keluarganya kini. Setelah memastikan keduanya memasuki gedung perpustakaan Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan halaman depan perpustakaan, pekerjaannya tadi malam masih belum tersisa sedikit dan hari ini ia bertekad akan membereskan semuanya.

"Taemin ke bagian buku anak-anak ya?"

"Di sana ada mainannya?"

"Itu untuk anak di bawah tujuh tahun." Bibir Taemin mengerucut, lagi-lagi merajuk. "Setelah semua selesai kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain, Taemin ingin apa?"

"Mainan."

"Haah," desah Jongin. "Baiklah." Jawab Jongin meski setelah ini ia yakin akan terlibat perdebatan kecil dengan Chanyeol. "Ayo." Ajak Jongin pada Taemin, ia akan mengantar Taemin ke bagian buku anak-anak yang kebetulan berada di lantai satu.

Bagian buku anak-anak cukup sepi hanya ada tujuh anak di sana. "Taemin mau melepas jaket?"

"Tidak, aku pergi dulu ya setelah Ibu selesai dengan semuanya susul Taemin ke sini ya?"

"Tentu, sayang. Jika Taemin sudah selesai dan Ibu belum selesai, aku ada di bagian pencarian, yang banyak komputernya." Balas Jongin menerangkan kemudian mengusak pelan rambut Taemin. "Jangan lupa lepas sepatumu."

"Ya." Taemin membalas mantap, ia langsung melepas sepatunya dan bergabung dengan anak-anak lain. Jongin berdiri di tempat selama beberapa saat memastikan Taemin baik-baik saja karena Taemin hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak lain. Setelah yakin Taemin merasa nyaman dan dia baik-baik saja, Jongin bergegas pergi.

Kira-kira ada dua puluh komputer yang disediakan pihak peprustakaan, hanya ada tiga orang di sana yang terlihat menggunakan komputer. Pengunjung lain lebih suka memanfaatkan fasilitas wifi menggunakan ponsel atau laptop mereka. Jongin memilih pojok ruangan agar dirinya luput dari perhatian.

Jongin merasakan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat lembab oleh keringat, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat berkali-kali ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Jongin langsung masuk ke alamat emailnya, ada email masuk dari Marcus dengan nama samaran _Ugly BOY_. Ada alamat situs yang terboklir. "Baiklah mari kita lihat apa yang disembunyikan," Jongin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Penyelidikan kasus kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan istri Park Chanyeol dihentikan, dengan hasil bahwa peristiwa ini murni kecelakaan sedangkan Lee Booyoung polisi yang memimpin penyelidikan kasus ini dipindah tugaskan dari kantor pusat ke kantor daerah dengan alasan pribadi, tidak ada hubungan atas kasus yang sempat di tanganinya._

"Hanya ini." Jongin menatap tak percaya, ia langsung keluar dan mencari nama Lee Booyoung. "Baiklah, ini cukup mudah, aku menemukanmu Lee Booyoung." Jongin mematikan komputer yang ia pakai setelah sebelumnya keluar dari mesin pencari serta menghapus jejak pencarian.

Jongin bergegas menemui Taemin. Anak itu sedang sibuk membaca dengan meja pendek di hadapannya, Jongin tersenyum setelah melepas kedua sepatunya ia duduk di samping Taemin. "Ibu."

"Sudah selesai?"

"Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kita beli mainan, tapi selesaikan bukumu dulu." Taemin menggeleng cepat ia menutup bukunya kemudian memeluk Jongin erat.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Taemin benar-benar bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ayo, kita hubungi ayahmu dulu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, hubungi saja Ayah."

"Hmmm, bagaimana jika Taemin pergi dengan Ayah saja?"

"Ibu mau kemana?"

"Mengunjungi teman lama."

"Ibu…," Taemin mulai merengek.

"Kau tunggu ayahmu di sini."

"Tidak. Taemin tidak mau." Jongin menatap wajah Taemin lekat-lekat, berpikir, mungkin membawa Taemin adalah ide bagus sebagai alibi. "Baiklah, ayo Taemin ikut Ibu."

"Ya." Taemin menjawab singkat diiringi senyuman.

"Kita membeli mainan setelah ibu selesai mengunjungi teman lama."

"Terserah Ibu saja." Jongin menggandeng tangan kanan Taemin keduanya berjalan bersama meninggalkan perpustakaan kota, Jongin menghentikan taksi dan keduanya masuk ke dalam setelah Jongin memberitahu alamat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Taemin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin. "Teman lama Ibu tinggal dimana?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini."

"Dia bekerja?"

"Ya, Polisi."

"Wuah!" Taemin memekik senang. "Polisi?! Taemin ingin menjadi Polisi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Keren, apa Ayah mengijinkan Taemin untuk menjadi Polisi tidak ya?"

"Menurut Taemin?" Taemin menggeleng cepat dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Taemin jadi pengusaha yang keren saja, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, Taemin mau menjadi pengusaha yang keren seperti Ayah." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Taemin.

10 menit kemudian taksi yang membawa mereka sampai di pinggiran Seoul, tempat pemukiman padat penduduk. "Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badan pada si pengemudi taksi.

Lee Booyoung tinggal di atap di flat sempit berlantai dua. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa orang yang dicarinya ada di rumah, setidaknya dia harus memastikan bahwa Lee Booyoung benar-benar tinggal di tempat ini dan dia bisa pergi ke tempat ini lain waktu. "Taemin kita tanya Bibi itu." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk wanita paruh baya yang sedang menunggu toko kelontong.

"Bibi permisi."

"Ada yang bisa Bibi bantu, Nak?"

"Saya ingin bertanya apa Lee Booyoung masih tinggal di sini?"

"Oh si pemabuk itu, kau mencari untuk apa?"

"Untuk berterimakasih karena beliau membantu kakak saya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan saya belum sempat berterimakasih."

"Ah lega sekali kupikir kau orang yang menjalin hubungan dengannya dan dia tidak bertanggungjawab." Jongin mengerutkan dahi, kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandangan si Bibi pemilik toko. Taemin tentu saja, wajahnya dan Taemin sangat mirip.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Bukan Bibi."

"Ya, dia masih tinggal di sana, biar Bibi antarkan kau ke sana Bibi tidak ingin kalian berdua kenapa-kenapa, hanya memastikan dia tidak sedang mabuk." Ucap Bibi itu cepat beliau langsung berbalik dan menutup toko kecil milik beliau dengan cepat. "Namaku Soojung."

"Terimakasih Bibi Soojung."

"Tak masalah."

Jongin merasakan cengkraman tangan Taemin yang menguat. "Tidak apa-apa Taemin." Bisik Jongin, Taemin mengangguk pelan, mencoba percaya dan dia memang akan selalu percaya dengan apa yang Jongin ucapkan.

Beruntung tangga yang dinaiki tak cukup tinggi, bibi Soojung langsung menekan bel, Jongin dan Taemin berdiri di belakang bibi Soojung. Pintu terbuka, Jongin sudah menutup kedua telinga Taemin berjaga-jaga jika kedua orang itu terlibat pertengkaran dan saling berteriak.

"Ada apa Bi?" Jongin benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat sopan yang diucapkan laki-laki berwarjah menyeramkan itu.

"Booyoung mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

Pandangan Jongin dan Booyoung bertemu, Jongin bisa melihat kekagetan pada wajah Booyoung. "Baiklah, Bi terimakasih banyak."

"Aku akan menunggu di sini berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

"Terserah Bibi saja. Masuklah kalian berdua, aku akan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka."

Jongin mengangguk ia menarik pelan tangan Taemin namun Taemin menolak. "Jangan takut, kemarilah." Secara mengejutkan Booyoung berjalan mendekati Taemin dan menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Taemin. "Dia anak Kai?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Taemin menolak di justru berlari ke arah bibi Sooyong. "Penampilanku memang menyeramkan," gerutu Booyoung. "Baiklah kita masuk ke rumahku sebentar, hanya sebentar saja."

Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti Booyoung, tempat tinggal Booyoung sempit namun Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu sebelum Chanyeol mengubah tempat tinggalnya, rumahnya tak jauh beda dari Booyoung. "Dan kau siapa?"

"Jongin."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mencari kebenaran."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku, tempat tinggalku, dan hubunganku dengan kasus kecelakaan Kai?"

"Membobol situs yang diblokir."

"Kau cerdas."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, terimakasih banyak."

"Seharusnya kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak terlibat, Jongin." Booyoung tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya," Booyoung tersenyum miring ia berjalan menuju meja kerja sempit, menarik laci paling bawah, mengorek-ngorek tumpukan dokumen kemudian melemparkan sesuatu pada Jongin.

Jongin menangkap benda itu dengan sigap. " _FlashDisk_?"

"Semua yang kau inginkan ada di sana. Pergilah, jangan libatkan aku, jangan sebut namaku, dan lupakan jika kita pernah bertemu."

"Keluarga Park melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak—belum, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Karena kebenaran harus diungkap, aku tidak mampu mengungkapnya jadi kuputuskan untuk menyerahkannya pada orang lain."

"Kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini Jongin."

"Terimakasih banyak, Tuan Lee Booyoung."

Setelah keluar dari rumah Booyoung, Jongin memberikan sejumlah uang pada Soojung sebagai ucapan terimakasih kemudian bergegas pulang bersama dengan Taemin. "Kita pergi membeli mainan." Taemin mengangguk pelan, wajahnya yang tadi murung berubah ceria. "Taemin, jangan katakan ini pada ayahmu, mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" Taemin terlalu cerdas untuk dibohongi.

"Ini tentang Kai, ibumu, dan ayahmu tak akan suka mendengar tentang ini." Jongin memilih jujur pada Taemin. "Sudah lupakan saja, yang terpenting kita membeli mainan sekarang." Taemin mengangguk patuh.

"Apa ada tempat lain yang Ibu kunjungi?"

"Maksud Taemin apa?"

"Ibu terlihat jelas sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ibu butuh komputer."

"Apa Ibu ingin membantu Ibu Kai?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke perpustakaan lagi dan memakai komputer di sana baru kita pergi ke toko mainan."

"Taemin membantuku?" Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Taemin, anak delapan tahun itu mengangguk mantap.

"Taemin akan membantu dua ibu Taemin, Taemin akan menuruti semua perintah ibu Jongin."

"Baiklah, jangan mengatakan tentang kegiatan kita hari ini pada siapapun jika mereka bertanya jawab saja kita pergi ke perpustakaan dan toko mainan, tidak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali kita berdua, ayahmu, paman Lay, paman Han, semua yang ada di rumah tidak boleh ada yang tahu."

"Taemin mengerti, Ibu."

Setelah taksi berhenti di depan gedung perpustakaan kota, Jongin bergegas keluar bersama dengan Taemin, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Taemin bersama namun tentu saja dia tak akan mengijinkan Taemin untuk melihat informasi apa yang dia dapatkan dari Booyoung. Setelah duduk di depan komputer Jongin menyuruh Taemin untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi memunggungi layar komputer.

Jongin menyalakan komputer, memasukan flashdisk dan melihat semua informasi yang mengejutkan, Jongin mencoba membaca semua informasi itu secepat mungkin ia pindahkan data dari flashdisk ke dalam ponselnya. "Selesai, kita pergi membeli maianan sekarang." Taemin menurut dia turun dari pangkuan Jongin, Taemin menoleh berniat untuk mencuri informasi namun komputer sudah dimatikan.

"Ibu…," rengek Taemin.

"Taemin akan tahu jika waktunya sudah tepat, jika Taeamin lebih besar." Ucap Jongin diiringi sebuah senyuman lebar.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian, terimakasih untuk **nandaXLSK9094, Kamong Jjong, LoveHyungFamily, steffifebri, milkylove00001700000, hunexohan, ParkJitta, winter park chanchan, elidamia98, jjong86, , sayakanoicinoe, yuvimimm97, sejin kimkai, KaiNieris, laxyvords, GaemCloud347, Nadia, miyuk, Guest, miss leeanna, nosa, Guest, YooKey1314, yuyu, cute, ren chan, sr, mimi, ling-ling pandabear, Jun-yo.** Terimakasih atas review kalian.


	13. Chapter 13

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, M-preg**

Halo ini chapter tiga belas selamat membaca maaf atas semua kesalahan, maaf jika ceritanya semakin ngawur, happy reading…..

 **Previous**

"Baiklah, jangan mengatakan tentang kegiatan kita hari ini pada siapapun jika mereka bertanya jawab saja kita pergi ke perpustakaan dan toko mainan, tidak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali kita berdua, ayahmu, paman Lay, paman Han, semua yang ada di rumah tidak boleh ada yang tahu."

"Taemin mengerti, Ibu."

Setelah taksi berhenti di depan gedung perpustakaan kota, Jongin bergegas keluar bersama dengan Taemin, dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Taemin bersama namun tentu saja dia tak akan mengijinkan Taemin untuk melihat informasi apa yang dia dapatkan dari Booyoung. Setelah duduk di depan komputer Jongin menyuruh Taemin untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi memunggungi layar komputer.

Jongin menyalakan komputer, memasukan flash dan melihat semua informasi yang mengejutkan, Jongin mencoba membaca semua informasi itu secepat mungkin ia pindahkan data dari flash ke dalam ponselnya. "Selesai, kita pergi membeli maianan sekarang." Taemin menurut dia turun dari pangkuan Jongin, Taemin menoleh berniat untuk mencuri informasi namun komputer sudah dimatikan.

"Ibu…," rengek Taemin.

"Taemin akan tahu jika waktunya sudah tepat, jika Taeamin lebih besar." Ucap Jongin diiringi sebuah senyuman lebar.

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

"Taemin mau itu Ibu." Taemin menunjuk boneka Beruang lucu yang berpose layaknya keluarga, dua beruang besar dan dua beruang kecil.

"Semuanya?" Taemin mengangguk mantap. Jongin langsung merengut, selera orang kaya sudah merasuk pada diri Taemin, anak itu tidak tahu saja berapa harga satu boneka Beruang berkualitas tinggi dan sekarang dia minta langsung empat. "Haah, baiklah." Desah Jongin tak kuasa menolak, tabungannya selama bekerja magang di Amerika benar-benar akan habis dengan cepat jika dihadapkan dengan Taemin. Jongin mengambil boneka Beruang dalam kotak cantik kemudian menuntun Taemin menuju kasir.

"Ibu." Taemin terdengar tidak puas.

"Kita harus bergegas pulang sebelum ayahmu mulai curiga." Jongin mencoba menerangkan, Taemin mengerti dia akhirnya mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Jongin menggandeng tangannya menuju kasir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah! Taemin membeli boneka Beruang!" Taemin memekik bahagia kemudian berlari dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

"Ah benarkah? Dimana bonekanya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil membungkukkan badannya menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Taemin.

"Di luar." Taemin membalas antusias. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Taemin.

"Taemin makan dulu dengan kakek Han ya?" Taemin mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya sebentar saja, kakek Han sudah lama tidak bermain denganmu."

"Setiap hari kami bertemu." Taemin masih bersikeras tak ingin menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

"Sayang, hanya sebentar Ayah mohon."

"Apa yang Ayah rencanakan?"

"Ayah tidak merencanakan apa-apa, pergilah dengan kakek Han hanya sebentar tidak lebih dari satu jam."

Jongin melihat keengganan di wajah Taemin saat anak itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, mengulurkan tangannya pada kakek Han atau yang biasa dipanggil Paman oleh Chanyeol. Pintu di belakang Jongin tertutup. "Jongin." Panggilan Chanyeol terdengar berbahaya. "Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu."

"Kau pergi dengan taksi, seharusnya kau pulang, seharusnya kau menghubungiku, saat di kafe itu di hari dimana kau sakit, kau berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki." Tubuh Jongin menegang, mungkinkah Chanyeol tahu tentang Sehun.

"Dia salah satu orangtua murid, kami kebetulan bertemu dan mengobrol itu hal yang wajar."

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Kim Jongin." Chanyeol melempar tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak bermain-main denganmu Park Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu dan aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan apa yang aku sembunyikan?" Jongin membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menjawab karena dia tentu tak bisa menjelaskan sebuah firasat. "Sebutkan." Tantang Jongin.

Chanyeol melangkah panjang-panjang mendekati Jongin, menarik lengan kanan Jongin membawa tubuh mereka untuk saling bersentuhan tanpa jarak. "Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku, dan jangan pernah memikirkannya." Geram Chanyeol sebelum melumat bibir Jongin kasar. Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya menangkup wajah Jongin, menatap kedua mata indah milik Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Apa yang mengganggumu Chanyeol?" Bisik Jongin.

"Aku—aku hanya merasa kau akan pergi." Chanyeol menjawab dengan lirih dan terbata. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan hal yang sama sebelum Kai—sebelum Kai tewas."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tampak sangat manis di kedua mata Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan pergi."

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Jongin mendekapnya dengan erat, ia ingin menyimpan momen ini di dalam ingatannya, selamanya. "Jangan pergi dariku Jongin," bisik Chanyeol.

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

"Kau bisa makan, mandi dan beristirahat sekarang, aku akan menemui Taemin. Aku rasa dia merajuk pada Paman Han." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya kemudian mencium kening Jongin lembut. Jongin menoleh menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh kemudian ia bergegas pergi ke kamar. Di kamar Jongin menghubungi Sehun dan meminta mereka untuk bertemu besok pagi dia juga mengatakan agar Sehun tak membalas pesannya dan mereka cukup bertemu di kedai es krim di depan rumah sakit besok pukul sepuluh pagi. Selanjutnya Jongin menghapus pesan yang ia kirim pada Sehun.

"Jongin." Panggilan itu membuat Jongin tersentak, ia melihat ke arah pintu kamar mendapati Lay yang setengah badannya telah berada di dalam kamar.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Makananmu sudah siap."

"Aku akan mandi dulu _Hyung_."

"Ya sudah setelah mandi pergilah ke meja makan." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Taemin merindukan Kai." Dahi Lay berkerut selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia selalu merindukan Kai, tapi sekarang kurasa dia lebih baik karena keberadaanmu."

"Mungkinkah di masa depan—maksudku saat Taemin dewasa dia akan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang kematian Kai?"

"Itu—mungkin saja terjadi."

"Jika ternyata ada sesuatu di balik kematian Kai, menurut _Hyung_ apa yang akan Taemin lakukan? Apa dia akan mengambil tindakan?"

Lay tersenyum simpul. "Entahlah Jongin, Taemin sekarang masih delapan tahun kurasa dia harus cukup umur dulu untuk mengambil tindakan dan memikirkan kematian Kai."

"Cukup umur berarti tujuh belas tahun, sekarang Taemin delapan tahun, berarti sembilan tahun lagi. Itu terlalu lama jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam jangka waktu sembilan tahun kurasa semua kejanggalan akan dihilangkan."

"Kau bicara apa Jongin? Cepat mandi dan makan malam, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_. Aku hanya mencoba menebak tindakan Taemin di masa depan, sebab jika aku berada di posisi Taemin aku akan mencari tahu penyebab kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibu kandungku, karena dengan itu aku akan merasa lega dan aku akan memiliki sedikit kenangan tentang ibuku yang bahkan tak sampai lima tahun menemani kehidupanku."

"Haah," desah Lay. "Aku juga beberapa kali memikirkan hal itu." Lay melempar senyum tipis sebelum beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Jongin kembali.

Jongin menatap pintu kamar yang kini tertutup, kepalanya tertunduk selama beberapa menit. "Setiap orang pasti memiliki kesalahan, dan Kai sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, kenapa kalian tak memberinya kesempatan. Kenapa kau membunuh Kai, Lay hyung?" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian Chanyeol menatap pintu lemari itu lekat-lekat sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memeriksa Jongin, saat itu kebetulan Jongin baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih menutupi rambutnya yang basah. "Kau belum makan kan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Ayo ke meja makan, Taemin sudah tidur sepertinya dia sangat lelah."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Tidak ada. Kau sudah makan malam?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Belum, aku menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu ayo." Jongin bermaksud untuk pergi melewati Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menahan lengan kanan Jongin membuatnya terpaku di tempat, menatap kedua mata Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar aneh Chanyeol, aku tak pergi kemanapun."

Chanyeol menyungging seulas senyum tipis kemudian senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi tawa. "Kau benar, aku aneh sangat aneh. Sudahlah lupakan semua yang aku katakan mari ke meja makan seakarang."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin.

Jongin merasa Chanyeol sangat aneh malam ini namun ia memilih untuk diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu, Chanyeol terus melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jongin selama makan malam. "Yes!" Jongin mendengar suara teriakan Taemin lalu dia menoleh kepada Chanyeol.

"Bukankah Taemin sudah tidur?"

"Aku melihatnya tidur tadi."

"Lalu itu suara siapa jika bukan Taemin?" Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Aku ingin melihat Taemin."

"Pergilah." Ucap Chanyeol tidak ada alasan untuk menahan Jongin karena dia sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya selain itu membiarkan Jongin dekat dengan Taemin adalah ide yang bagus. Jongin membawa pengaruh yang baik untuk Taemin.

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar Taemin. Pintu kamar tidak terkunci, Jongin mendorong pintu perlahan. Taemin duduk di atas tempat tidur, mengenakan piama biru muda, membelakangi pintu terlihat sangat sibuk. "Ehm." Jongin berdeham menarik perhatian Taemin.

Taemin menoleh cepat dan langsung memasang wajah ketakutan namun Jongin tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuat kelegaan di wajah Taemin nampak jelas. "Ayah bilang kau sudah tidur?" Jongin bertanya sambil melangkah memasuki kamar Taemin.

"Aku—membuat Burung Bangau."

"Ah itu, ide yang bagus tapi sekarang sudah malam cepat tidur Taemin bisa melanjutkan sisanya besok."

"Taemin akan sibuk dengan sekolah dan tugas tidak akan ada waktu untuk melipat Burung Bangau." Protes Taemin mencoba membujuk Jongin agar dirinya diberi izin untuk melipat Burung Bangau hingga larut malam.

"Tidak, Taemin harus tidur atau ayahmu akan marah dan tidak memberimu waktu untuk bermain atau mengerjakan hal lain kecuali belajar dan belajar." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan, Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Taemin…," Jongin memberi peringatan dengan nada lembut tanpa membentak.

"Baiklah!" Taemin memekik kesal kemudian langsung berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum, ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Taemin dan membereskan semua kertas lipat juga Burung Bangau sebanyak delapan buah.

"Berapa Burung Bangau yang sudah Taemin buat?" Jongin mengalihkan topik agar Taemin tak lagi merasa kesal.

"Delapan puluh."

"Wah! Sebanyak itu belum sampai seminggu!" Taemin mengangguk cepat senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Taemin hebat kan?"

"Ya, Taemin sangat hebat sekarang tidur supaya besok bisa bangun pagi dan bisa melipat Burung Bangau sebelum kelas dimulai."

"Taemin akan tidur sekarang juga. Selamat malam Ibu Jongin."

Jongin tertawa pelan, ia membungkuk dan mengecup lembut dahi Taemin yang tertutup rambut. "Taemin sudah waktunya potong rambut."

"Kalau Ibu Jongin yang menemani, Taemin mau potong rambut."

"Baiklah, akan Ibu temani besok sore bagaimana?"

"Ya."

"Selamat tidur Taemin." Jongin mengusak pelan rambut Taemin membuat Taemin tersenyum lebar sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jongin meletakkan kotak berisi kertas lipat ke atas meja belajar, dan memasukkan Burung Bangau ke dalam keranjang kecil dari karton bekas kue yang tampak lucu dengan gambar tangan Taemin yang acak-acakan. Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Taemin selama beberapa detik, tersenyum melihat wajah damai dan bahagia Taemin. Jongin melangkah keluar menutup pintu kamar Taemin perlahan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Jongin melihat Chanyeol duduk di depan tungku perapian yang tak dinyalakan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Ada pekerjaan yang belum kau selesaikan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Ah, kurasa aku tidak bisa." Jongin tersenyum diakhir kalimat. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan tentang pekerjaan."

"Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Jika aku mengatakannya kau pasti akan tertawa."

"Kau belum mengatakannya bagaimana kau bisa menebak bagaimana reaksiku?"

"Karena ini tidak masuk akal."

"Kalau begitu katakan." Tuntut Jongin.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak."

"Kau sakit?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan kemudian ia menunjuk dadanya, Jongin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol. "Di sini rasanya tidak nyaman."

"Jantungmu."

"Bukan—bukan itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk menjelaskannya hanya tidak enak saja seperti…,"

"Firasat. Firasat akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tebak Jongin.

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Sesuatu yang buruk?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Apa itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. "Kapan?"

"Sehari sebelum Kai kecelakaan…," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Seandainya firasatmu benar, seandainya terjadi sesuatu padaku…"

"Tidak!" Chanyeol memekik pelan sambil berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menutup hatimu dan jadilah Ayah yang baik." Ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol memeluk erat Jongin dan berbisik pelan. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang tercampur dengan aroma parfum yang ia pakai. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Jongin penuh harap. Jongin menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kita tidur sudah larut malam." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari Jongin ia menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Jongin dan menuntunnya memasuki kamar.

Jongin berbaring miring ke kanan Chanyeol memeluk punggung dan perutnya, mengusap perut Jongin pelan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan dua nama, perempuan dan laki-laki."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Rahasia, kau akan tahu nanti."

"Kapan?"

"Setelah dia lahir."

"Itu lama sekali," gerutu Jongin, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan kemudian mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Bisik Chanyeol. Jongin tak membalas. "Kau masih belum tahu tentang perasaanmu?"

Jongin meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas punggung tangan kiri Chanyeol, menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Terimakasih," bisik Chanyeol. Jongin tersenyum simpul sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja meski firasat buruk yang Chanyeol rasakan juga ia rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia melangkah memasuki kedai es krim dari luar ia bisa melihat punggung tegap Sehun dalam balutan jas dokternya. Sehun terlihat memangku seorang anak perempuan.

"Sehun."

"Hai Jongin, kemana saja kau selama tiga hari ini?"

"Aku sakit."

"Benarkah?! Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengangguk pelan dan mempersilakan Sehun untuk duduk agar mereka bisa segera berbicara. Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian duduk di depan Sehun dan Lauren.

"Jongin!" Lauren memekik bahagia melompat turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan memeluk Jongin.

"Halo Lauren." Balas Jongin sambil mengusap pelan rambut kecoklatan Lauren. Jongin menatap Sehun mengisyaratkan pada dokter tampan itu agar Lauren tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Lauren, apa Lauren bisa memesankan es krim untuk Ayah dan Jongin?"

"Ya." Lauren tersenyum sambil mengangguk antusias. "Cokelat dengan stroberi?"

"Ya." Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putrinya, ia menatap Jongin. Jongin sebenarnya tak peduli dengan es krim dia harus segera pergi sebelum seseorang mengetahui keberadaanya.

"Aku suka cokelat dan stroberi." Jongin menjawab sekenanya.

Lauren berlari antusias menuju konter setelah menerima kartu kredit dari Sehun. Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. "Semua yang ingin kau tahu ada di sini." Jongin menyodorkan flashdisk putih kepada Sehun. "Saranku kau jangan melakukan apa-apa." Sehun melempar tatapan tajam kepada Jongin. "Kau akan membahayakan dirimu….,"

"Aku tidak peduli." Potong Sehun.

"Kau akan membahayakan Lauren, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana dengan putrimu?" Pertanyaan Jongin seketika memadamkan amarah yang tadi terlihat jelas pada kedua sorot mata Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama putrimu dan kenangan indah bersama Kai. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Sehun."

"Lalu apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Melakukan penyelidikan ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kenapa kau setuju untuk membantuku dan membahayakan dirimu?"

"Aku…," Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ide menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, itu saja. Dan kurasa Kai sudah melakukan semuanya untuk memperbaiki keadaan, hanya saja dia tidak diberi kesempatan." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua mata cokelat Sehun. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai jika keadannya seperti itu, di bawah tekanan dan aku menemukan tempat untuk berlabuh. Siapa yang bisa menolak tawaran menggiurkan seperti itu?" Jongin bertanya kepada Sehun dengan nada bercanda.

Sehun tersenyum. "Seandainya kita bertemu lebih cepat."

"Kau akan menyukaiku karena wajahku mengingatkanmu pada Kai bukan?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Sudah aku duga, kadang aku berpikir seandainya Kai masih hidup dan kami bertemu, aku berpikir tentang reaksinya."

"Kurasa dia akan bercanda dengan mengatakan ah wajahku pasaran sekali! Lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tertawa lepas." Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana kedua mata Sehun berbinar saat membicarakan Kai.

"Kau sangat mencintai Kai." Gumam Jongin.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintai Kai aku tahu itu salah."

"Kurasa, setiap manusia dipermainkan takdir." Balas Jongin kemudian diiringi sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku harus segera pergi Sehun."

"Tunggulah, Lauren bahkan masih mengantre."

"Aku harus pergi, sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi. Maksudku—aku tidak keberatan untuk jadi temanmu, hanya saja ini untuk keamananmu dan Lauren."

"Aku mengerti Jongin."

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya ia yakin Lay atau entah siapa sedang mengikutinya. Saat dia naik bus tadi ada sedan dengan plat nomor sama dengan beberapa puluh sedan yang ada di kediaman Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa Sehun sampaikan salamku pada Lauren."

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Jongin."

"Hmmm." Jongin melangkah cepat meninggalkan kedai es krim berjalan menyusuri trotoar bergabung dengan padatnya para pejalan kaki lain.

Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia langsung membuka isi pesan dari nomor yang tak ia simpan.

 _Bawa Lauren keluar dari kedai es krim, lewat pintu belakang bergabunglah dengan keramaian Sehun, santai saja, bersikaplah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kurasa kita diincar, ah kurasa kau diincar. Temui aku di belakang kedai es krim ( JONGIN)_

Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati antrean. "Ayah!" Pekik Lauren saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sehun. "Lauren masih mengantre." Protes Lauren.

"Ada panggilan dari Rumah Sakit." Sehun terpaksa berbohong, ia langsung pergi ke belakang kedai es krim. Sehun sedikit bernapas lega kala melihat Jongin. "Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menolong kita."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jongin mencoba berpikir dengan cepat. "Kurasa di keramaian seperti ini mereka tidak akan bertindak nekat. Kurasa." Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Sehun juga dirinya sendiri. "Kita pergi menemui Chanyeol dengan bus, angkutan umum lebih aman dibanding taksi berada di keramaian akan membuat kita aman." Sehun tak menjawab dia hanya mendekap tubuh Lauren lebih erat sambil berjalan mengimbangi langkah kaki Jongin.

Sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus, beruntung ada bus yang kebetulan sedang berhenti dan itu adalah bus yang searah dengan mansion milik Chanyeol. "Ayo naik." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik jas Sehun. Jongin memilih tempat duduk di bagian tengah bus, hanya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika terjadi kecelakaan akibatnya tak akan separah jika mereka duduk di posisi depan atau posisi paling belakang.

Apapun bisa terjadi, jika Kai bisa dibunuh, Jongin yakin menyebabkan kecelakaan bukanlah hal terlarang untuk dilakukan. "Ayah sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Suara Lauren menarik Jongin pada kenyataan. Saat Sehun berusaha menjelaskan pada putrinya, Jongin mencoba mengamati wajah-wajah setiap penumpang mencoba melihat mungkin ada wajah yang ia kenal atau terlihat mencurigakan. Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang."Aku mohon selamatkan kami," gumam Jongin. "Selamatkan kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Jongin, paman Han?"

"Jalan-jalan, Tuan Muda."

"Lay hyung?"

"Lay menemui Ibu Anda di apartemen."

"Hmm." Chanyeol menggumam kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar. "Siapkan mobil Paman aku harus bergegas ke kantor, aku pulang untuk berganti jas, jasku terkena tumpahan kopi."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol membuka lemari pakaiannya, memeriksa semua jas yang terlindung plastik dan tergantung rapi. "Kurasa hitam dengan garis putih," Chanyeol berkata pada dirinya sendiri, cepat-cepat ia tarik jas yang ia pilih dari gantungan baju karena waktu untuk bekerja telah memanggilnya kembali. "Ah!" Pekik Chanyeol saat sesuatu terjatuh dan mendarat tepat ke atas sepatu kulit hitamnya. "Apa ini?" Chanyeol mengambil amplop cokelat itu kemudian membukanya. "Surat?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

 _ **Chanyeol, jika kau menemukan amplop ini mungkin aku sudah mati karena melawan keluarga Park tidaklah mudah, semua yang ingin kau ketahui tentang penyebab kematian Kai aku simpan dalam flashdisk biru yang aku sertakan dalam amplop, memasukkan ini ke dalam lemari pakaianmu adalah cara tepat untuk menjaga kerahasiaan, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengambil tindakan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kebenaran, mungkin kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuka flashdisk ini maka aku tuliskan secara singkat saja.**_

 _ **Kai menggodamu karena dia tahu kakak perempuannya mandul, dia tidak ingin keluarga besarmu mempermalukan keluarganya, maka dia berkorban, ibumu terus menekan Kai untuk melahirkan anak laki-laki lain setelah Taemin, itu membuatnya tertekan, Kai berniat bunuh diri dan dokter yang menanganinya saat itu adalah Sehun, mereka menjadi dekat dalam waktu yang singkat karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis dan perjalananmu ke luar negeri, kau tidak pulang selama dua tahun di saat itulah Lauren terlahir, Kai memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun secara damai karena dia sadar hubungannya dengan Sehun tak mungkin bisa dilanjutkan. Tapi ibumu mencium keberadaan Lauren.**_

 _ **Kai bersedia untuk bercerai denganmu tapi ibumu tidak setuju dengan rencana Kai, ibumu terlalu memikirkan nama baik keluarga Park, lalu ibumu memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan Kai dengan bantuan Lay, agar hubungan kalian berakhir dengan dramatis, menciptakan simpati publik, menyelamatkan nama baik keluarga Park, dan menutupi aib tentang keberadaan Sehun dan Lauren. Aku tahu Kai salah, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima ide tentang menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Jangan menyimpan dendam, itu tak akan baik Chanyeol. Jangan membenci Kai, jangan membenci Sehun, jangan membenci Lay, jangan membenci Lauren, jangan membenci ibumu. Jangan membenci siapapun. Selamat tinggal Chanyeol, aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan berbahagia.**_

"Paman Han!" Chanyeol berteriak lantang melupakan semua hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan hari ini.

"Tuan Muda."

"Kumpulkan semua orang, cari keberadaan Lay dan Jongin, yang terpenting pastikan Jongin dalam keadaan aman. Aku juga ingin tahu tentang Sehun dan Lauren, cepat Paman!"

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya mencoba melacak keberadaan Jongin lewat GPS. "Aku mohon, aku mohon, kau harus baik-baik saja Jongin." Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai bergetar, dadanya sesak terlalu takut dengan semua firasat buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi hari ini. " _Gangnam_ ," gumam Chanyeol. Selanjutnya Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Jongin. "Angkat Jongin, angkat, Jongin, Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol memekik furstasi saat Jongin tak menjawab panggilannya.

BRAK! Suara pintu terbanting dengan keras. Paman Han masuk dengan wajah cemas. "Tuan Muda, Jongin, Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol merasa dunianya berhenti saat itu juga, wajah Paman Han sama seperti malam itu. Malam dimana dia menerima kabar tewasnya Kai. "Paman…," bisik Chanyeol hampir tak menemukan suaranya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian terimakasih untuk **GaemCloud347, Kamong Jjong, yuyu, yuyu, T, Jun-yo, ren chan, nandaXLSK9094, ren, kimkai88, mimi, Guest, YooKey1314, Kayobimikirou, cute, Nadia, miyuk, Vianna Cho, laxyvords, estkai, xslbc'cdtks, winter park chanchan, sayakanoicinoe, milkylove0000170000, ParkJitta, Flowerinyou, KaiNieris, jjong86, yuvikimm97, chotaein816, hunexohan, geash, Oviee, sejin kimkai, steffifebri, wijayanti628, artiosh, M2M.** Terimakasih atas review kalian sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya….,


	14. Chapter 14

**You and I**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **Pairing: ChanKai**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Kai (Jongin), Chen, and others**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Warning: YAOI, M-preg**

Halo semua ini bab empat belas selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading….

 **Previous**

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya mencoba melacak keberadaan Jongin lewat GPS. "Aku mohon, aku mohon, kau harus baik-baik saja Jongin." Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai bergetar, dadanya sesak terlalu takut dengan semua firasat buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi hari ini. "Gangnam," gumam Chanyeol. Selanjutnya Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Jongin. "Angkat Jongin, angkat, Jongin, Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol memekik furstasi saat Jongin tak menjawab panggilannya.

BRAK! Suara pintu terbanting dengan keras. Paman Han masuk dengan wajah cemas. "Tuan Muda, Jongin, Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol merasa dunianya berhenti saat itu juga, wajah Paman Han sama seperti malam itu. Malam dimana dia menerima kabar tewasnya Kai. "Paman…," bisik Chanyeol hampir tak menemukan suaranya.

 **BAB EMPAT BELAS**

"Chanyeol!" Jongin berteriak lalu menghampiri Chanyeol melewati Paman Han dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Jongin baik-baik saja, dia baik-baik saja!

"Jongin," Chanyeol berbisik kemudian mendekap tubuh Jongin semakin erat. Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi tak berhasil. Bantu aku, bantu kami. Aku mohon Chanyeol mungkin kau tak percaya ini tapi ibumu mencoba….,"

"Aku tahu Jongin. Aku akan membantumu dan…," Chanyeol melihat laki-laki tinggi dengan seragam dokter di belakang Jongin menggendong seorang anak perempuan. "Apa mereka Sehun dan Lauren?"

"Iya. Kau—sudah membaca apa yang aku tulis?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan sementara kedua matanya masih terpaku, menatap Sehun dan Lauren. "Paman Han perketat penjagaan jangan biarkan Ibu dan Lay hyung masuk, Bibi Song bawa Sehun dan Lauren ke kamar biarkan mereka istirahat."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup kini perhatian Chanyeol tertuju pada Jongin sepenuhnya. "Jongin kau berdarah!" Pekik Chanyeol cemas.

Jongin menggeleng cepat wajahnya terlihat panik. "Bukan! Ini bukan darahku kami menyeberang lalu ada mobil sedan yang melaju kencang aku, Sehun, dan Lauren berhasil menghindar tapi mobil itu melindas pejalan kaki lain ini darah mereka Chanyeol." Jongin berucap cepat dan gemetaran.

"Sstttt…," ucap Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Jongin mencoba menenangkannya. Mengusap-usap punggung Jongin perlahan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang Jongin," bisik Chanyeol.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku takut Chanyeol, aku takut sekali." Jongin menangis keras dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang, aku ada di sini." Bisik Chanyeol.

Setelah Jongin cukup tenang, Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke kamar ia tak mungkin membiarkan Taemin melihat mantel dan wajah Jongin yang ternoda darah saat putranya itu pulang dari sekolah.

Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur, mantel bernoda darahnya telah dilepas, tubuhnya terbalut sweter cokelat muda dan jins longgar biru tua. Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Jongin, membersihkan tangan dan wajahnya dari noda darah. Keheningan tercipta, keduanya tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya saat Chanyeol membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk basah hangat. "Selesai," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku akan memanggil dokter Jung untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Jangan pergi Chanyeol, aku—tidak ingin sendirian sekarang."

"Aku tidak pergi, aku buang dulu air ini."

"Bisakah kau memanggil seseorang untuk membantu Lauren? Anak itu sudah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan hari ini."

"Aku akan memanggil terapis Taemin."

"Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol." Jongin berucap pelan. Chanyeol mengangkat ember plastik dengan air hangat yang kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Jongin mengamati punggung Chanyeol sebelum dia menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher merasa sangat lelah dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lalui terasa seperti sebuah mimpi buruk. "Tidurlah Jongin," ucap Chanyeol sekembalinya dia dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Chanyeol."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang aku lakukan, aku terlalu lancang melakukan semua ini."

Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati tempat tidur, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur menyentuh pelan kaki kiri Jongin yang tertutup selimut berwarna merah tua. "Seharusnya aku berterimakasih padamu."

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Kau—tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"Bukan hanya padaku, tapi pada Kai, Sehun, dan Lauren."

"Aku—mencoba untuk mengerti alasan Kai." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap kepada Jongin. Perlahan Jongin menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol. "Kenapa Kai melakukan itu padaku? Kenapa dia mengkhianati aku, Jongin, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya bisa memberitahumu sebatas informasi yang aku dapatkan dari Sehun dan pemimpin penyelidikan kasus kecelakaan Kai. Semua aku tulis dalam surat yang kau baca, selebihnya aku tidak tahu lagi. Maafkan aku Chanyeol."

"Haaah," Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat jendela besar di kamar mereka. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jongin tidak tega melihat air mata yang perlahan mengalir keluar dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi remasan. "Jangan mengubah apapun tentang Kai, kenang Kai seperti sebelumnya, sebelum kau mengetahui semuanya, biarkan Kai hidup dalam ingatanmu seperti itu. Dan Sehun, biarkan dia hidup dengan kenangan Kai juga, biarkan dia bahagia dengan putrinya. Jangan mengubah apapun tentang Kai."

"Itu yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin.

"Ya, bagaimana kau mengenang Kai? Sebelum semua ini, bagaimana kau mengenangnya?"

"Dia—anak yang manis dan periang mirip dengan Taemin tapi terkadang dia tertutup dan pendiam, dia lucu dan sering melempar lelucon-lelucon."

"Lalu?"

"Dia…," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya membiarkan lebih banyak air mata keluar dari kedua matanya. "Dia selalu memikirkan orang lain, kurasa kalian mirip untuk yang satu ini. Saat merajuk Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, saat bingung dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, dia menyukai binatang, senyumannya manis, saat tertawa lepas dia akan membuat orang lain juga ikut tertawa tanpa dia sadari."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar semua kalimat Canyeol, kemudian kedua tangan Jongin terangkat perlahan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dan membasahi wajah Chanyeol. "Ingat Kai seperti itu jangan mengubahnya."

"Ya." Gumam Chanyeol. "Aku akan mengingat Kai seperti itu dan tak akan mengubahnya."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam. "Lalu, bagaimana caramu menolongku? Menyelesaikan semua ini, apa kau akan tetap bungkam setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

"Meski aku kecewa pada Kai, kurasa dia berhak mendapatkan keadilan. Aku tidak akan membela ibuku, ibuku harus menerima akibat dari perbuatannya." Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin. "Paman Han bilang, ibuku akan datang besok pagi. Aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu agar semua ini cepat selesai aku juga ingin tahu alasan ibuku tega melakukan perbuatan tak masuk akal itu secara langsung."

"Bantuan seperti apa?"

"Besok saat ibuku dan Lay ada di sini aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau sudah tewas. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua dan mendengar langsung alasan keduanya. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Tentu, aku akan melakukannya aku hanya perlu tinggal di dalam kamar ini kan?"

"Ya."

"Apa Lauren baik-baik saja?"

"Terapis Taemin sedang menanganinya sekarang."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Jika Taemin pulang dan melihat Lauren apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol yang cukup sulit. "Kurasa belum waktunya Taemin mengetahui semua yang terjadi."

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama."

"Katakan saja yang sederhana seperti mereka bersaudara dan harus saling menyayangi, bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir itu yang terbaik?"

Jongin menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Ya, aku pikir itu hal yang terbaik, saat Taemin tahu kenyataannya di masa depan nanti dia sudah terikat dengan Lauren, mereka akan memiliki hubungan sebagai saudara. Maksudku—Kai memang melakukan kesalahan tapi kesalahan itu tak perlu diturunkan pada Taemin bukan? Saat orangtua saling membenci, anak-anak tidak perlu saling membenci juga, kesalahan di masa lalu adalah pembelajaran untuk menata masa depan yang lebih baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin kemudian memeluk pemuda di hadapannya yang dulu sempat ia kira sebagai Kai, nyatanya sekarang dia bisa mencintai Jongin sebagai Jongin. Dia bisa membebaskan Jongin dari bayang-bayang Kai. "Aku sangat lega kau baik-baik saja Jongin." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. "Berbaringlah dokter Jung akan segerta datang, selanjutnya biar aku yang membereskan semuanya."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol." Jongin berucap pelan kemudian kembali berbaring. Chanyeol membenahi letak selimut Jongin menyingkirkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi dahi Jongin.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang nampak lelah, dan kelelahan Jongin benar-benar terbukti karena dia terlelap dengan cepat. Chanyeol menoleh kala mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. "Tuan Muda." Chanyeol mengganguk pelan, perlahan ia bangkit dan menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk dokter Jung memeriksa Jongin.

Lima belas menit kemudian dokter Jung selesai dengan prosedur pemeriksaan di bawah pengawasan Chanyeol, tentu saja. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, tekanan darah, detak jantung semuanya normal tapi untuk memastikan ada baiknya Anda membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit. Di sana USG juga bisa dilakukan untuk melihat perkembangan calon anak kedua Anda."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, Jongin terlihat sangat lelap tertidur. Chanyeol melangkah keluar mengantarkan dokter Jung hingga keluar kamar. Chanyeol menutup perlahan pintu kamar, memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Sehun berdiri di dekat rak buku. "Bagaimana putrimu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, aku mendekapnya jadi dia tidak melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Terimakasih kau sudah memanggilkan terapis untuk Lauren."

"Hanya memastikan dia baik-baik saja, dua jam lagi Taemin akan pulang, kurasa putrimu bisa bermain dengan Taemin."

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf atas semuanya."

"Semua sudah berlalu. Aku juga harusnya minta maaf padamu karena ibuku— kau kehilangan Kai. Kurasa jika Kai hidup dia pasti memilihmu dibanding aku." Chanyeol tersenyum perih.

"Tidak, dia memilihmu. Dia mengakhiri hubungannya denganku karena sadar bahwa hubungan kami terlarang, Kai mencintaimu Chanyeol."

"Dia juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol membalas sambil menatap langsung kedua mata tajam Sehun.

"Kurasa takdir mempermainkan kita berdua." Gumam Sehun. Chanyeol mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Ya, kurasa takdir mempermainkan kita berdua. Kai, aku tidak bisa memutuskan apa dia bersalah atau tidak. Kai sudah pergi dan dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Kai…," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. "Kai pernah membuat dadaku berdetak sangat keras, Kai juga memberiku Taemin."

"Kai memberiku Lauren." Sambung Sehun.

"Kurasa mengenang Kai dengan cara kita masing-masing adalah cara yang terbaik untuk mengingat keberadaannya." Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin kita bisa menjadi keluarga, maksudku Lauren anak Kai, Taemin juga anak Kai, mereka memiliki hubungan darah. Ah, kurasa kalimatku terlalu konyol."

"Taemin anak Kai, dia juga anakku." Balas Sehun. "Lauren anak Kai, dia juga anakmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Sehun merasa kedua matanya mulai panas. "Aku—aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku. Keluarga Park, aku tahu apa yang keluargamu bisa lakukan, jika Kai bisa dilenyapkan maka…,"

"Bukan aku yang berpikir untuk melenyapkan Kai atau melenyapkan kau dan Lauren." Chanyeol mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya yang seolah terhimpit. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, sungguh. Jika aku tahu lebih dulu semua cerita dibalik hubungan Kai denganmu, jika aku tahu lebih dulu tentang semua beban yang Kai tanggung, jika aku tahu Kai tidak nyaman denganku. Aku—aku akan dengan lapang dada melepasnya. Aku sangat mencintai Kai, aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya menderita."

"Tapi kau membuatnya menderita," bisik Sehun.

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sekarang setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membuat Ibu dan Lay menanggung akibat perbuatan mereka. Tawaranku masih berlaku." Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun. "Anak-anak kita tidak perlu mewarisi kesalahan orangtua mereka."

"Benarkah kau tidak berpikir sama sekali untuk melenyapkan aku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Mungkin aku akan sangat membencimu tapi aku tidak sekejam itu untuk melenyapkan nyawa orang lain." Sehun mengerutkan dahi, tidak bisa mempercayai semua kalimat Chanyeol. Sebab dia cukup tahu reputasi keluarga Park. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang menghabisi nyawa seseorang." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berucap dengan nada bercanda, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar.

"Apa Jongin yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Kau menebak dengan tepat."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Ya, aku tidak heran jika Jongin bisa mengubahmu."

"Apa kau tertarik pada Jongin?"

"Seandainya kami bertemu lebih dulu."

"Tidak! Jika kau mendekati Jongin aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan suara yang berbahaya namun Sehun justru tertawa mendengar peringatan itu. "Aku serius Sehun!"

"Wajahmu lucu! Ah maaf." Sehun berdeham menormalkan suaranya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Jongin milikmu. Anak-anak kita tidak perlu mewarisi kesalahan orangtua mereka, dan aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, Sehun melempar tatapan jijik. "Apa kau tidak mau memberi pelukan padaku? Kita bersaudara sekarang."

"Tidak." Balas Sehun sambil menggeleng cepat, namun Chanyeol berlari mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

"Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!" Sehun meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tertawa keras dan mempererat pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taemin berdiri di belakang tubuh Chanyeol memeluk kaki kanan jenjang ayahnya. "Taemin dia adikmu, Lauren."

"Adik Taemin ada di perut Ibu Jongin." Taemin membalas dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak, Lauren juga adik Taemin. Ayo, kalian harus akrab. Lauren sangat cantik kan?" Chanyeol mencoba membujuk putranya, sementara Lauren duduk di pangkuan Sehun di atas sofa ruang kelurga. "Ayo Taemin." Chanyeol mencoba membujuk bahkan kali ini sedikit menarik tangan kanan Taemin agar putranya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dengan sedikit paksaan Taemin akhirnya bersedia melangkah keluar. Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat, Lauren melompat turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan menghampiri Taemin. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Oppa," gumam Lauren.

Taemin menoleh ke belakang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada Lauren. "Rambutmu bagus." Balas Taemin sambil menyentuh ujung rambut ikal kecoklatan Lauren. Lauren tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. Lauren melompat memeluk tubuh Taemin. Taemin terlonjak karena terkejut namun pada akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Lauren.

"Gigi Oppa tanggal." Lauren menunjuk gigi bagian depan Taemin yang tanggal satu, setelah keduanya selesai berpelukan.

"Karena aku yang paling besar, aku Oppa dan mungkin akan jadi Hyung nanti." Taemin berucap dengan penuh kebanggaan, Lauren terkikik pelan. Chanyeol menatap Sehun, keduanya saling melempar senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit malam musim gugur terlihat cerah dengan bulan penuh menyempurnakan lukisan alam yang bahkan tangan terampil seorang pelukis terkenal tak akan mampu mengalahkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Jongin menoleh melihat Chanyeol melangkah mendekati balkon. "Melihat bulan."

"Di luar dingin."

"Aku sudah memakai jaket tebal." Balas Jongin mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol, ia kembali memperhatikan bulan purnama di langit. Angin malam berhembus kencang, dingin, Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Tersenyum simpul, menyenangkan sangat menyenangkan semua kedamaian dan ketenangan yang ia dapatkan sekarang tak akan bisa terganti dengan apapun. "Ah!" Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Jangan dilepas." Peringat Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Jongin hendak melepas selimut yang ia pakaikan tadi.

"Aku sudah merasa hangat." Jongin mencoba memberi alasan, namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang keras kepala. Jongin mendengus karena jengkel. "Lauren dan Taemin sudah akrab."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku melihat mereka tidur bersama di kamar Taemin dengan Sehun juga."

"Kau keluar kamar! Seharusnya kau istirahat!" Chanyeol terlihat kesal, Jongin tidak peduli. Ia kembali memperhatikan bulan purnama di langit.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?" Jongin balik bertanya tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Melawan dan keras kepala."

"Aku tidak keras kepala, kaulah yang keras kepala."

"Jongin…," Peringat Chanyeol.

"Apa?!" Tantang Jongin kali ini menoleh menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol gemas sendiri ia langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin dan menciumi kedua pipi Jongin yang kini lebih berisi. "Lepaskan!" Protes Jongin, Chanyeol hanya tertawa keras. "Menyebalkan." Dengus Jongin.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Apa?" Gumam Jongin, ia tak lagi melawan karena berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa aman.

"Semuanya." Balas Chanyeol.

"Jangan membuatku bingung, kau harus bertanya sesuatu supaya aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Hmmm, apa ya, makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Daging sapi kau sudah tahu itu. Aku suka jus apel, es krim, Tomat."

"Kebiasaan burukmu?"

"Kebiasaan burukku banyak sekali tapi yang paling sering, aku pelupa. Saat sekolah selalu ada barang yang ketinggalan, buku, bolpoin, tempat pensil, aku bahkan pernah salah memakai seragam."

"Hal yang kau benci?"

"Diremehkan, dibentak, menunggu."

"Warna kesukaanmu dan warna yang kau benci?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan pelupa bagaimana aku bisa berpikir sesuatu yang detail termasuk warna?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan, ia lepas pelukannya pada Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin.

"Sekarang, ceritakan semua tentangmu yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Kau memaksa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu banyak hal tentangmu."

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama? Bercerita semuanya padaku?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Balas Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, tidak adil!" Dengus Jongin. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah bersikap baik hari ini dengan menolong Sehun dan Lauren aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Jongin kemudian nyengir lebar.

Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, terserahlah apa alasannya yang penting dirinya bisa mengenal Jongin lebih dekat. "Mulailah." Ucap Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Aku selalu punya poni untuk menutupi bekas luka." Jongin mengangkat poni yang menutupi dahinya, Chanyeol melihat bekas luka menonjol yang cukup panjang. "Aku belajar naik sepeda lalu aku kehilangan kendali karena jalanannya menurun, aku tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu. Ayahku bilang aku pingsan, konyol sekali, saat itu usiaku lima setengah tahun belum waktunya naik sepeda tapi aku nekat."

"Apa sekarang masih sakit?" tangan kiri Chanyeol bergerak mengusap bekas luka di dahi Jongin.

"Tidak, sudah tidak sakit lagi. Lalu saat aku kelas tiga SMP aku menyukai seseorang, namanya Yongguk dia menolakku karena kulitku tidak putih tapi dia malah berpacaran dengan orang lain yang kulitnya lebih gelap dari aku."

"Lalu kau melakukan sesuatu?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. Chanyeol sudah menduga jawaban itu akan keluar dari seorang Kim Jongin. "Dia benci Katak, aku mengumpulkan Katak dari rawa tak jauh dari rumahku lalu aku berangkat sangat pagi dan meletakkan semua Katak mati yang sudah aku potong-potong ke bawah meja Yongguk. Lengkap dengan jeroan mereka yang terburai. Hasilnya, dia tidak masuk sekolah selama lima hari."

Mulut Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, Jongin benar-benar di luar dugaan. "Apa kau tidak percaya aku melakukannya Park Chanyeol?!" Jongin menunjuk wajah Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku benar-benar melakukannya, ya, aku benar-benar melakukannya." Desah Jongin. "Sekarang jika diingat-ingat aku sangat keterlaluan, sayang sekali aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yongguk lagi, aku ingin minta maaf padanya."

"Setelah Yongguk apa kau pernah menyukai orang lain?"

"Kris." Jawaban Jongin membuat Chanyeol terperanjat, tentu saja Kris. Siapa lagi bahkan mungkin hingga detik ini Jongin masih menyimpan rasa untuk Kris karena dirinyalah yang memaksa mereka untuk berpisah.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Kris?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Kris lagi. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia baik-baik saja, hanya itu."

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kris dan meminta maaf padanya."

"Meminta maaf pada Kris lalu mengatakan aku mengandung anakmu, kau pikir Kris akan memaafkanmu semudah itu?" Jongin menatap tajam kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, dia sudah cukup tersakiti, jika kau benar-benar menyesal pastikan Kris baik-baik saja, jika dia kesulitan berikan bantuan tapi jangan tunjukkan dirimu. Dua tahun lagi kau bisa muncul di hadapannya dan meminta maaf tapi jangan harap dia akan melupakan perbuatanmu."

"Sebenarnya kau membela siapa?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan bingung.

"Perbuatanmu di masa lalu salah, aku tidak akan membelamu."

"Oh." Chanyeol membalas singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan kalimat Jongin. "Kenapa harus dua tahun?"

"Karena dalam waktu itu, dia pasti lebih baik dari sekarang. Jika kau serius ingin meminta maaf kurasa bukan hanya Kris, kurasa kau harus membuat daftar nama-nama orang yang sudah kau sakiti, mereka yang usahanya nyaris hancur karena tingkah aroganmu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa susah sekali?" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kau serius mau minta maaf atau tidak?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh, perbuatanmu dulu memang sangat buruk." Chanyeol melempar tatapan memelas. "Jangan menyesalinya Chanyeol, jangan menyesali apapun di masa lalu karena semua itu mengantarkanmu pada dirimu hari ini."

"Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Hmmm."

"Kau tahu, meski pertemuan kita sangat buruk, meski aku menganggapmu sebagai Kai dulu. Aku—aku bersyukur takdir mempertemukan kita berdua."

"Kau terdengar cengeng sekarang." Keluh Jongin.

"Terserah apa katamu, itu yang ingin aku katakan jangan pergi dariku." Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. "Lalu bekas lukamu itu sebenarnya bisa dihilangkan."

"Tidak mau, biarkan saja."

"Kenapa? Banyak orang tidak menginginkan bekas luka."

"Aku menyukainya." Balas Jongin, Chanyeol mengerutkan kening Jongin benar-benar terlalu unik dan terlalu rumit untuk dimengerti.

.

.

.

"Jongin." Chanyeol menyentuh pelan pundak kanan Jongin. Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya kemudian terjaga. "Ibuku dan Lay hyung segera datang, aku akan membuka sedikit pintu kamar agar kau bisa mendengar pembicaraan kami."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, kesadarannya sudah kembali dan rasa kantuknya menghilang seketika setelah mendengar ucapan dari Chanyeol. "Sehun?"

"Dia ada di kamar Taemin, dia juga akan mendengar semuanya kurasa dia berhak untuk tahu." Chanyeol menatap wajah Jongin mencoba mencari pembenaran.

"Ya, dia berhak untuk tahu."

"Makanlah, makananmu sudah disiapkan."

Jongin melihat nampan berisi menu sarapan di atas meja. "Terimakasih." Gumam Jongin. "Chanyeol…," panggil Jongin namun dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Tidak ada, pergilah dan hati-hati."

"Aku hanya ke ruang keluarga. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tersenyum meyakinkan, Jongin membalas senyuman itu. "Cepat makan."

"Hmmm. Taemin dan Lauren bagaimana?"

"Taemin ke sekolah, Lauren juga. Paman Han yang mengantar mereka."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam sebelum pergi Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Jongin ia juga mengusap perut Jongin dengan lembut.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan perapian yang dinyalakan kecil. Ketukan pelan pada pintu membuat Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya. "Masuk." Perintah Chanyeol. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Paman Han dengan wajah tegang beliau.

"Ibu Anda dan Lay sudah datang."

"Suruh mereka langsung masuk Paman."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menatap tirai jendela besar di hadapannya, berwarna cokelat muda dan putih, tertiup angin. Suara pintu yang terutup sudah berlalu cukup lama namun kedua orang yang ia tunggu belum juga sampai. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Kedua matanya terpejam.

" _Kenapa cokelat muda Chanyeol?"_

" _Kau tidak suka dengan cokelat muda?"_

" _Aku lebih suka jika tirainya putih saja."_

" _Terlalu monoton, masih ada bagian yang berwarna putih kan?"_

" _Baiklah."_

" _Kau marah atau mengalah?"_

" _Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu."_

" _Baguslah aku lelah sekali."_

Kedua mata Chanyeol terbuka dengan cepat, dadanya terasa terhimpit sekarang ia sadar berulangkali dirinya tak mempedulikan kehadiran Kai. Chanyeol mengangkat jari manis kanannya, menatap cincin pernikahannya dengan Kai. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Kai," bisik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Sayang. Ibu sudah mendengar semuanya Ibu turut berduka untuk kepergian Jongin."

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu. Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur menghindari pelukan dari ibunya. "Jangan berpura-pura lagi Ibu, ceritakan semuanya kenapa Ibu membunuh Kai dan Jongin?"

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?!" nyonya Park berteriak marah. "Kau tega sekali menuduh ibu kandungmu melakukan pekerjaan yang keji."

"Aku tidak menuduh, semua bukti sudah diserahkan pada pihak kepolisian di bawah pengawasanku langsung, penyelidikan tidak akan dihentikan."

"Chanyeol…," nyonya Park terlihat terpukul namun beliau dengan cepat menguasai keadaan. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun Chanyeol, maaf kau sepertinya salah paham pada ibumu."

"Ibu menyuruh Lay hyung aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana Lay hyung bersedia membantu Ibu untuk melenyapkan nyawa seseorang." Chanyeol melihat wajah terkejut Lay ketika dirinya menyebut semua hal yang selama ini disembunyikan. "Aku tidak tahu maksud Ibu dengan melakukan pembunuhan itu, tapi apapun yang Ibu lakukan…," Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tatap kedua mata perempuan yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan kedua mata sembab karena air mata yang terbentuk dengan cepat. "Ibu sudah menghancurkan hidupku, Ibu berhasil mengubahku menjadi seorang monster yang tidak tahu belas kasihan, untuk semua itu aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak Ibuku sayang."

"Chanyeol!" nyonya Park memekik panik sepanjang hidupnya ia hanya memikirkan putra tunggalnya dan sekarang menerima penolakan dari sang putra adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat diterima.

Chanyeol menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman sang Ibu. "Aku tidak butuh air mata Ibu," desis Chanyeol. Sungguh ia tak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi apa yang ibunya telah lakukan sudah diluar batas.

"Kai berselingkuh dengan seorang Dokter miskin! Mereka bahkan memiliki putri apa kau tahu itu Park Chanyeol?!"

"Aku tahu."

"Ibu tidak ingin kau tersakiti dengan mengetahui pengkhianatan Kai…,"

"Lalu Ibu berpikir lebih baik Kai mati saja?" Potong Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata ibunya.

"Ibu ingin yang terbaik untukmu! Ibu tidak akan membiarkan kau terluka atau sesuatu melukaimu! Ibu memilikimu saat usia Ibu sangat muda, seorang diri, tanpa bantuan, dan sejak itu Ibu memutuskan untuk melindungimu apapun caranya."

"Itu salah Ibu, dan kenapa Ibu membunuh Jongin? Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengingatkan aku kembali bahwa aku seorang manusia." Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya.

"Karena Jongin menemui orang yang sama dengan Kai, dia mengkhinatimu!"

"Tidak! Jongin tidak berkhianat dia menemui Sehun karena dia ingin tahu kebenaran kematian Kai."

"Kenapa dia harus peduli pada orang asing?! Jongin sama sekali tak mengenal Kai."

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai Kai, aku menarik Jongin dari kehidupannya jadi dia punya banyak alasan tepat untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Kai."

"Kau saja yang bodoh kenapa menganggap orang lain sebagai Kai."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi Ibu, Ibu dan Lay hyung harus bertanggungjawab."

"Maksudmu?" Nyonya Park melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menantang Chanyeol.

"Polisi sampai sepuluh menit lagi."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu pada ibu kandungmu Park Chanyeol."

"Ibu sudah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain." Chanyeol menatap wajah Lay lekat-lekat. "Kenapa _Hyung_?" Lirih Chanyeol bertanya.

"Maaf aku tidak memiliki pilahan, keluarga Park menyelamatkan bisnis keluargaku."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Chanyeol ia tak sanggup berbicara lagi. "Kalian berdua bisa keluar."

"Chanyeol!" Nyonya Park menggenggam lengan kanan putranya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini pada ibu kandungmu, Chanyeol."

"Aku menyayangi Ibu, sampai hari inipun tidak berubah. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima cara Ibu menyingkirkan Kai. Maafkan aku Ibu." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya memunggungi sang ibu. "Paman Han!"

"Tuan Muda." Ucap Paman Han yang memang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Antarkan Ibu dan Lay hyung keluar, temani mereka sampai Polisi tiba."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar teriakkan ibunya yang menolak untuk pergi. Ia tak ingin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bagaimana pengawal-pengawalnya menyeret ibunya dan Lay keluar. "Haaah…," Chanyeol menghembuskan napas perlahan.

" _Masuklah Chanyeol."_

" _Aku gugup."_

" _Kenapa harus gugup? Kau tidak ingin melihat putramu."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum konyol perlahan ia mulai melangkah masuk melewati ibunya mendekati Kai yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan bayi mungil dalam dekapannya._

" _Halo Chanyeol," Kai menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan suara lelah. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur Kai. "Gendonglah."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk canggung ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan Kai memindahkan putranya yang baru lahir ke dunia dua jam lalu. "Taemin, aku menyiapkan nama Taemin untuknya setelah kita berdua mengetahui jenis kelaminnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Nama yang indah." Kai tersenyum lembut Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, putranya aman di dalam dekapan Chanyeol masih terlelap._

"Kai..," bisik Chanyeol tanpa sadar ia menghapus air matanya yang keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Dadanya terasa lega sekarang meski kenyataan tentang Kai sangat mengejutkan dan meski Kai sempat mengkhianati janji suci mereka, nyatanya Chanyeol masih memberikan tempat khusus dihatinya untuk Kai.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya itu. "Kau sudah mendengar semuanya, Sehun."

"Ya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya Chanyeol."

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Aku—aku pulang dulu Chanyeol, selamat tinggal." Chanyeol tak menjawab juga tidak menoleh, pikirannya masih tertuju pada Kai, pada kenangan-kenangan mereka di masa lalu. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Chanyeol menenangkan diri, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk beranjak dan menemui Jongin di kamar.

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur ia tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ibuku dan Lay hyung." Ucap Chanyeol, Jongin tak membalas. "Aku—aku ingin mengunjungi makam Kai. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak menunggu Taemin?"

"Aku berencana pergi sendiri, Taemin akan ikut kapan-kapan saat suasananya lebih baik."

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu." Jongin berdiri perlahan kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, ia ambil jaket tebal dari sana, syal, sarung tangan, dan juga topi rajut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat penampilan Jongin.

"Ada yang aneh?" Jongin bertanya sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau mirip Penguin."

"Terimakasih banyak, ayo bergegas sebelum Taemin pulang dan dia merengek untuk ikut atau dia akan mendiamkanmu selama tiga hari."

"Kau sudah tahu kebiasaan Taemin?!" Chanyeol menatap wajah Jongin tak percaya.

"Mudah untuk membaca pola pikir Taemin, dia masih anak-anak jadi belum terlalu rumit, dia akan menjadi rumit saat remaja dan kurasa kau harus menyiapkan dirimu mulai sekarang."

"Maksudmu—ketika Taemin mulai bertanya tentang Kai?"

"Itu salah satunya."

"Aku akan bersiap-siap mulai sekarang."

"Hanya berdua atau kau memakai sopir pribadi?"

"Berdua saja."

"Biar aku yang menyetir." Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah ia tentu saja tak setuju dengan usulan Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin meraih dan menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Tanganmu gemetaran, percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja aku punya SIM Chanyeol. Sebelum bertemu denganmu aku sering mengemudi jauh untuk mengantar bunga."

"Baiklah tapi hati-hati." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas. Jongin tersenyum lembut agar Chanyeol merasa tenang.

"Ayo." Ucap Jongin sambil menggenggam dan menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol.

Jongin mengemudian mobil menuju _Seoul National Cemetery_ sebelum itu dia mampir ke toko bunga keluarganya untuk membeli bunga kesukaan Kai Bunga Matahari, sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol hanya diam Jongin mengerti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan karena itu ia tak bertanya sama sekali. "Aku letakkan bunganya di _dashboard_ atau kau mau memegangnya?" Jongin bertanya sebelum menjalankan mobil kembali.

"Biar aku yang memegangnya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, Jongin memberikan buket bunga Matahari cantik itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Jongin berucap lembut sebelum mobil bergerak pelan meninggalkan toko bunga keluarganya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai, setelah memarkirkan mobil Jongin dan Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari mobil. "Tunjukkan jalannya padaku." Ucap Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya berjalan bersama melewati jalan setapak bersemen, sesekali Jongin memandangi nisan-nisan yang berjajar di kiri dan kanan jalan setapak. Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan sederhana dari batu semen persegi. "Di sini?" Gumam Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Jongin memperhatikan makam Kai, tidak ada yang istimewa dia dimakamkan dengan sederhana sama seperti mayoritas makam di tempat ini. Jongin menepuk pelan pundak kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh. "Aku akan menunggumu di bangku taman itu." Jongin menunjuk bangku tanpa sandaran dari campuran semen dan pasir.

"Tidak, kau—tetaplah di sini."

"Kau butuh waktu sendiri untuk berbicara dengan Kai." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin kau tetap di sini."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan. Namun, Jongin memilih untuk mengambil dua langkah mundur menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol. Ia yakin Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Kai meski ia tak mengutarakan hal itu.

Chanyeol membungkuk meletakkan buket bunga Matahari ke dalam vas keramik berwarna cokelat tua di dekat nisan. "Halo Kai, maaf lama sekali aku tak mengunjungimu. Taemin sudah besar sekarang, dia delapan tahun, aku juga bertemu dengan Lauren, dia cantik sekali." Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam agar rasa sesaknya sedikit berkurang. "Aku—sudah mengetahui semuanya. Maafkan aku Kai, jika bukan karena kelakuanku yang tanpa sadar melupakan keberadaanmu hal buruk seperti ini tak akan terjadi—tapi kita bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu detik dari sekarang bukan? Aku mohon maafkan semua kesalahanku Kai, aku juga memaafkanmu, aku berharap kau bahagia dimanapun kau berada sekarang."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa panas dengan cepat. "Aku—aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, sungguh. Bahkan hingga detik ini aku masih mencintaimu Kai. Kai aku…," Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, rasa sesak dalam dadanya semakin menghimpit. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut di depa nisan Kai. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis sesenggukan.

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan menjadi saksi sebuah kisah cinta yang tragis. "Ibu dan Lay hyung, mereka aku pastikan akan bertanggungjawab. Aku akan berkunjung lagi dengan Taemin setelah semua keadaan cukup tenang, dia merindukanmu. Jagalah Taemin dan Lauren mereka anak-anakmu, aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Taemin. Aku mencoba menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin menulis cerita tragis lainnya dalam kehidupanku, cukup satu cerita tragis saja."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menoleh ke kanan dimana Jongin berdiri, ia genggam tangan kiri Jongin kemudian berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu Kai, dan aku melakukan kesalahan dengan memaksanya menjadi dirimu, menariknya dari kehidupan yang ia miliki. Kurasa hubungan kami sekarang lebih baik, aku akan membuat catatan permintaan maaf pada orang-orang yang aku sakiti aku janji padamu Kai. Sekarang aku tak lagi melihat Jongin sebagai dirimu, aku sadar kau dan Jongin adalah dua orang yang berbeda, dan kalian masing-masing memiliki tempat di hatiku."

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa malu, padahal Kai tidak benar-bernar berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang. "Aku akan menikahi Jongin tapi kurasa Jongin akan setuju menikah denganku setelah melahirkan. Benar Kai, Jongin sedang mengandung maaf aku tak memberimu kabar lebih cepat. Saat itu aku masih menganggap Jongin sebagai dirimu, aku mengalami masa-masa berat yang cukup lama, aku tidak bisa menerima kematianmu. Aku selalu berharap kau akan kembali, aku menunggumu setiap hari aku tidur pagi lalu pergi, aku tak memperhatikan Taemin. Kesalahanku sangat besar Kai, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap wajah Jongin, Jongin mengisyaratkan kepada Chanyeol untuk mengutarakan semua hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Kai. Jongin akan sabar menunggu. "Aku mencintaimu, berbahagialah Kai dimanapun kau berada sekarang."

Jongin merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol semakin erat pada tangan kirinya. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi Jongin, ia mendongak dan menatap butir-butir salju yang lembut turun dari langit. "Salju pertama tahun ini," bisik Jongin.

"Kai." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kai, dia selalu menantikan salju pertama. Dia akan berteriak seperti anak kecil saat berhasil melihat salju pertama turun."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Ayo, udara semakin dingin."

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, aku merasa sangat lega sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan makam Kai.

" _Terimakasih Kim Jongin_."

"Huh?"

"Apa Jongin?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan ia menoleh ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana kecuali jajaran nisan.

"Mungkin hanya angin. " gumam Jongin pelan.

 **END**

Terimakasih untuk kesediaan para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Terimakasih untuk **Milkasoonja, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Oh Titan, Guest, troalie, HK, KalunaKang61, Guest, Jun-yo, park machie, Wiwitdyas1, Guest, yuyu, 1234, asdfghjkl, mimi, Guest, ren chan, cute, YooKey1314, miyuk, chotaein816, , Kayobimikirou, laxyvords, gita2820, , Jihan Park, steffifebri, wijayanti628, ucinaze, WyfZooey, elidamia98, driccha, Oviee, GaemCloud347, xslbc'cdtks, Fowerinyou, Kamong Jjong, Park Jjitta, Vianna cho, milkylove0000170000, KaiNieris, , hunexohan, geash, sejin kimkai, yuvikimm97, Lukailukaidelapan, sayakanoicinoe, jjong86, sitiayse89,** atas review kalian karena fic ini sudah selesai maka saya akan mengumumkan untuk hiatus dari dunia ChanKai sampai ada ide menarik lain yang siap untuk dieksekusi. Sampai jumpa semuanya


End file.
